The Astrologist
by NavyBlueWings
Summary: When Mira stumbles upon Lucy's secret talent, she offers her the chance of the lifetime; becoming Fairy Tail's love astrologist. To find her friends' happiness, Lucy takes the job. But can she teach these scarred dogs new tricks? Can Lucy handle her past and present crashing into each other? And will she be able to find her own happy ending? NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza, and more!
1. Lucy's Talent and Mira's Favor

**Hello everyone! This is the big premiere of a story I've been working on for a while now. I've had my lovely gopher, Taylor, working on the story with me to bring the best ideas I can. This is the result of some of our work. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, as well as this story. =)**

**Special warning****: If you do not like astrology, or have negative views of the astrology idea, you may not like this story. If you can keep an open mind, then you'll love this story. **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the characters of Fairy Tail…oh but if I did…-dreams- **

**Chapter One: Lucy's Talent and Mira's Favor**

If there was one thing people knew about Lucy Heartfilia, it was that she understood nothing about love. After going through high school with no luck, Lucy had only one serious relationship in her college years. He had been a great guy, a guy she had always been told to go after. A relationship her _father_ had told her to go after. But the two of them could never get on the same page and ended up mutually splitting up after a year of fighting. In truth, Lucy hadn't really expected much to come out of the relationship. It was a bit embarrassing to admit why, but that was the same reason she was caught up in the mess she was in now.

"M-Me? A Matchmaker?!" Lucy stared in shock at the bartender in front of her, who smiled while continuing to clean the glass in her hand.

"Not just a matchmaker. A Fairy Tail matchmaker." Why did she say that like it was the easiest thing in the world to agree to? Then again, this was Mirajane Strauss she was talking to. Knowing all of the shenanigans that went on in the Fairy Tail guild, Lucy guessed this seemed normal to Mira. Fairy Tail was an amazing place, bringing all sorts of people together that would otherwise never meet. It had a bar, but it was so much more than that. With two levels and multiple rooms, Fairy Tail was almost like a guild. Their common goal? To find a place to belong.

Many people came daily, while others stumbled in for brief periods of time. And the ones with the Fairy Tail tattoos were simply fated to end up on Fairy Tail's doorstep. That had been Lucy's experience. Four years before, Lucy was just a nineteen year old girl who was utterly alone. In the middle of one of the most painful nights of her life, she had locked her keys in her car. She would have called someone, but her phone was sitting innocently in her passenger's seat. With nothing left to do, she stood in the pouring rain, letting her face get pelted with frozen rain. It hurt, but Lucy's entire body was getting numb. Maybe she should have walked back to her father's house; it wasn't too far. It might not have been too late to go back…

"_Fairy Tail can be your new home, Lucy. We can be your new family; how does that sound?"_ But it was a different ending that had changed her life forever. She owed so much of her happiness to the establishment, and the beautiful people inside of it. She never really knew how to repay them for saving her from the loneliness of her old life. For becoming her new family, she owed them her life.

"You want me…to find love….for Fairy Tail members?" But this request was not what Lucy was expecting!

"Not just me. Master Makarov is interested in your ability as well." Ability?! What ability? Thinking back to a particular incident, Lucy skeptically raised her eyebrow at the overly happy woman serving her a watermelon martini. She knew she was going to need it after all of this.

"You're not talking about Evergreen and Elfman, are you?" By the way Mira's eyes lit up, Lucy knew she had hit the nail on the head. The whole thing started off as a joke. Well, maybe not a joke. She had been very accurate about her observation, even if she hadn't meant to say it. So then a suggestion, perhaps? In all honesty, who would take what a 22 year old girl said seriously about love? Yes, maybe some of it had to do with the bachelor's degree in Psychology she had under her belt. She was still working on the Master's. People tended to listen to her more when they discovered that piece of information. Like it was a doorway to their mind, people always wanted to know if she could figure out what they were thinking. Psychology and psychics were not the same, but people still asked. She was getting sidetracked. Especially since her degree wasn't what brought this trouble her way.

Lucy had been an only child of two extremely wealthy parents. Her father was a successful businessman, who was always out of the house for work. Her mother had a job, but quit to stay home with Lucy. The time together formed a quick bond between the two. To pass the days away, Layla taught Lucy about the magic she called 'astrology'. With it, her mother could predict how a person would act depending on what day their birthday fell on. Being young and eager to learn, Lucy immediately wanted to know the trick to the magic. Her mother was happy to teach her about the twelve houses of the zodiac, each one being symbolized by constellations in the stars. They would spend hours at home, studying each set of traits and abilities the twelve celestial spirits had. Every birthday or Christmas, Lucy would receive another book from her mother. By nightfall, Lucy would have read through it with questions for her mother to answer. Lucy was always a fast leaner, and picked up information that took others years to understand. Lucy could even guess a person's astrological sign within two tries by the time she was eight. In Lucy's hands, astrology really was magic. It was almost like she had been fated to know about the zodiac.

But Lucy had deserted her love for the zodiac when her mother passed away. It only brought on painful memories that she wasn't ready to bear. Every book her mother gave her was left in her closet, where Lucy thought they belonged. They were hidden out of view for nobody but her and her mother to know about. That all changed when she moved out on her own on her nineteenth birthday, and brought the books as a last minute decision. Though she doubted she'd ever use them again, she couldn't bear to lose the last things her mother gave to her. They were left untouched on her bookshelf in her apartment four years later, surrounded by psychology and personality books. After graduating her first round of college, Lucy would catch herself looking to the books, wondering if the magic had disappeared from their pages.

"That wasn't luck, Lucy! You knew what you were talking about." It was those haunting thoughts that caused Lucy to look away, unsure of how to deal with the current situation. She thought back to the day in question, which had only happened three weeks ago. It was the first night in over a decade Lucy had let herself use her 'talent' in front of other people.

Sitting in the same spot she always did, Lucy sipped on her drink after a long Monday night. Work had really sucked, and she was starting to think she was going to need to find a new job. Being a secretary was just not what she wanted to do with her degree. And to make matters worse she had been stood up after work. Letting out a sad sigh, Lucy rested her cheek in her hand while staring off into space.

"What's got you so sad, Lucy?" Looking up at the voice, Lucy smiled at the familiar face.

"Erza!" The red head took a seat next to Lucy, brushing her long hair over her shoulder with a tender smile. Erza was two years older than Lucy, and the younger girl had always looked to Erza like a big sister. When Lucy had first showed up at Fairy Tail, the slender woman's tough face had scared Lucy. It only increased when seeing her easily man handle anyone who pissed her off, even men twice her size. That initial fear slowly subsided when Erza started to hang out with Lucy more, the two forming a very close relationship. Erza had a big heart, and was very protective of her Fairy Tail family. She yelled and scolded not because she was mean, but because she was worried for them. It was hard for Erza to control her emotions, which ranged from ecstatic to depressed and then manic in two minutes. It may have scared many away, but Lucy took it on with a smile and occasional sweat drop. Four years later, it was impossible for Lucy to think of her life without Erza Scarlet.

"I see you've come to Fairy Tail without your partner in crime." Knowing who Erza was talking about, Lucy blew bubbles through her straw in slight annoyance.

"The idiot begged me to meet me him after work, only to cancel. Natsu didn't even tell me why either! So now I sit, alone, on a night I could have somehow tried to salvage the already horrible day I've had."

"If Natsu cancelled on you, he must have a good reason," The bartender said, Lucy grumbling under her breath while sipping her drink. She knew Mira was right. Natsu was really reliable, and always did things when he said he would. Whatever the emergency was, Lucy knew she'd forgive her friend. She did owe him more than she'd ever be able to repay.

"I rarely see you actually partake in the drinking here. I can only guess it's because of work." Lucy nodded at Erza's observation.

"I don't know how much more of it I can take. It's horrible hours, and my boss refuses to give me a raise. I want to help people, not fill out paperwork. I can't be happy in a job like that!" Lucy whined.

"But if you quit, where will you work?" Mira asked the question that made it impossible for Lucy to truly leave. Lucy groaned and laid her head on the cool wood of the bar, staring at the wall in irritation.

"I guess I'm forever destined to be stuck at a job that slowly sucks out my soul. Farwell, hopeful future." As if her actual happiness was in front of her, Lucy reached out dramatically. The bartender giggled, patting the blond girl's head.

"Don't give up yet, Lucy. You're still so young!"

"Maybe you just need to wait for the right opportunity to come along." She knew Erza was right, and luckily Lucy was patient when she needed to be.

"_Cancer women are extremely patient, which is why you work well with fire signs. You're a really lucky girl to have such a beautiful sign, Lucy." _Lucy immediately sat up, nearly knocking her drink over in the process. She grabbed the glass, trying to calm her racing heart. It had been years since she had heard her mother's voice. It would be four years in less than a month, to be specific. Normally, it would appear as soon as something was about to change in Lucy's life. The last time was her nineteenth birthday. The night she met Natsu and found Fairy Tail. That night truly had been life altering. So why was she hearing her mother now?

"Lucy! Are you okay?" She felt Erza's soft hand on her shoulder. Lucy looked up at her friends' concerned faces and laughed, trying to wave their worry away.

"Sorry, I just spaced out a bit. This job thing must really be getting to me." She took another sip of her drink, as if the liquid would make her forget about what had just happened. Seeing movement in the corner of the club, Lucy watched two familiar faces get extremely close in what appeared to be an argument. Using it as a distraction, Lucy tilted her head toward the two. "What's going on over there?"

"Oh no. Are my brother and Evergreen fighting again?" Mira's concerned voice showed how often this happened. Lucy stayed silent as she watched the tall man scowl at the curvy girl in front of him. Erza sighed when Evergreen started to push on Elfman's chest roughly.

"Should I go break them up?"

"There's no need; they're not Natsu and Gray," Mira replied, though a frown marred her pretty face.

"It looks like they're getting even louder." True to Erza's observation, Evergreen's hands started to flail in the air at something the irate man said.

"The two of them will just never get along. My poor little brother has made an enemy," Mira said, giggling. Lucy tilted her head slightly, not letting her eyes leave the two in front of her. Without realizing it, an old switch in her brain started a thought process she hadn't used in years.

"Did they get into some sort of argument? Maybe a fight a while back?" Erza asked, watching Evergreen push up on her tiptoes to tap on Elfman's forehead. The girl had guts, and Erza respected that within the fiery woman.

"No, nothing. They hardly even talked until they got paired up for that Fairy Tail tournament last year. Elfman drew her name, and the two of them were partners for the whole day. They worked pretty well together, if I remember correctly. I had actually thought Elfman may have liked her a little from how much he talked about her the next day. But now, for every calm conversation they have, they get in three more fights. My dream of my brother finding a possible girlfriend was ruined before it even started!"

"Mira," Lucy finally spoke, not letting her stare waver. Knowing she caught her friend's attention, Lucy continued. "When is Elfman's birthday? It's early December, I'm guessing?"

"December 5th, actually. How did you know that?" Mira asked, curious to know about the serious look on Lucy's face. It barely moved at the information, but the bar maiden happened to catch a slight uplift in Lucy's lips.

"I don't think your dream is ruined quite yet. In fact, I'm pretty sure they are crazy about each other," Lucy said, finishing her drink off with one final sip. Erza almost fell out of her seat at Lucy's off-handed comment, but grabbed the bar to keep herself upright.

"Lucy, how many of those have you had?" Erza asked slowly.

"Just this one. Why? Did I say something wrong?" Lucy asked, looking between the two. She knew they were shocked by her statement, but it really was obvious to her. Still not aware of the dusty switch she turned on in her brain, Lucy turned back to the couple and spoke. "Elfman's need to fight with Evergreen comes from his need to preach about everything; it's nothing to do with his feelings for her specifically. I guess I should have known his birthday with him going around, yelling 'men do this' and 'men do that' all the time. If your brother sees something wrong, he has no problems letting that person know how he feels. It's not like he does it to bother people; Sagittarius's are actually very easy to get along with. From what I can tell, Elfman has a lot of good friends in Fairy Tail, right?"

"Yes, my brother can make friends with almost anyone he meets. That's why it's so shocking Evergreen has a problem with him." Mira replied, Lucy nodding.

"Don't worry; Evergreen really does like your brother."

"Really?!" The romantic hopefully looked to Lucy, who smiled. "So why do they fight so much?"

"It's just a one of their sign clashes. See, look at the way Evergreen holds herself." Lucy pointed to the girl in question, who had her hands on her hips and her chin tilted in the air. "Any one of us can say we're beautiful, but Evergreen is a woman that had no problem showing it off. She's got a specific type of body too; really voluptuous and curvy. Even when she's upset she's really quite pretty. A key factor here is the way her hips flare out, even though she's so slender; a big indication she's a Scorpio. Now with Scorpio women, being told what to do by a man isn't the best way to get on her good side. She's already self-critical; she doesn't need some guy coming up to her and pointing out what he sees as 'wrong'. Especially when he doesn't have any facts to back up his claims. She's easy to upset, which I'm sure you all know, so she's quick to strike out at Elfman when he comes her way. Elfman won't back down from a fight, hence why the two argue so much."

"So then, how do you know they like each other? It seems quite the opposite from how you're explaining it," Erza asked, now intrigued with Lucy's thought process. Though she didn't think her young friend knew it, Lucy's eyes brightened at Erza's question. She seemed overjoyed to be talking about something that Erza, in the four years she had known Lucy, had never heard a peep about. From the way she expertly talked about it, Lucy knew a lot about the art of astrology. The information she was spilling out was not common knowledge. And it wasn't just that she knew it; Lucy knew how to use it too. The fact that Lucy would pick up so much about two people she hardly spoke to just by observation was amazing. Who knew Lucy had a hidden talent like this?

"This is a little bit trickier to explain. They were paired up for the tournament last year, right? Well, Elfman and Evergreen probably had a really easy time working together. Elfman's more brawns than brains, which is really common with Sagittarius. Scorpios are quite the opposite. Their strength lies in the fact that they are really intelligent, something that Sagittarius actually look for in their women. Evergreen was able to showcase her brain in the puzzle section of the tournament, and Elfman would have definitely noticed it. For Evergreen, his reckless courage and ability to take control when needed would have attracted her.

"It's just the task of getting them to admit they are into each other. Since Elfman is overly emotional with anyone in Fairy Tail, it'll be hard for Evergreen to feel special to him. Scorpio's like to feel like they're the only choice for their partners, since they can only truly love one person at a time. If they have even the slightest doubt, they may not admit to having any feelings. They're extremely prideful and stubborn in that aspect. So in order to get his attention, Evergreen will pick fights and make comments she knows will get under Elfman's skin. In doing so, his attention falls solely on her. That's how I know they like each other. Unless Elfman can make Evergreen feel like the _only _girl he sees in that light, she'll never make that first move."

"Lucy that's amazing!" Mira complimented, Lucy smiling as she winked at her.

"I may hate my life at the moment, but I still want to see others happy. And I think your brother needs a Scorpio! If he wants to snag Evergreen, I'd suggest he first takes her to an expensive dinner. Something eloquent and private. The two need to have time to connect on an intimate level. Next, take her somewhere that's exciting. Scorpios and Sagittarius signs both enjoy adventure, like racecar driving or hand-gliding. Something that gets the blood going. It's private enough for Evergreen to feel Elfman's attention while still keeping her from being bored. Elfman will admire her courage to try exciting things, even if she is a woman. A few solo dates like that, and you'll see the sparks fly soon afterwards. "

"That was extremely impressive, Lucy. How did you know all of that?" Erza asked, humored by the mini hearts now circling Mira's head. She knew the girl had the best intentions, but sometimes Mira got out of hand when it came to love. Lucy laughed as she watched the bounce in Mira's step, not really paying attention to Erza's question.

"I learned it when I was young from…" Lucy paused, her eyes widening. She had almost let that slip! She laughed and clapped her hands together, jumping off her bar stool. "I really should be on my way home; Happy is probably clawing the wallpaper off in hunger."

"Oh? I thought Happy was Natsu's cat?" Mira asked, Erza's eyes narrowing slightly at the averted question. Lucy tried to ignore the suspicious look as she nodded to Mira.

"It is, but Natsu is doing some work on his house and doesn't want Happy to get hurt. Happy was a part of Natsu's life before I even met him, so I offered to take him in until the work is done. That way Natsu could see him whenever he wanted. Do you realize that spoiled cat will only eat fish bought from the market? I spend more money on his food than mine!"

"It doesn't surprise me; Natsu treats that cat more like a son than a pet," Mira said, Lucy nodding while slipping on her jacket.

"Lucy—" Before Erza could go back to the sensitive topic, Lucy grabbed her purse and cell phone off the bar table.

"Sorry Erza, I'll talk to you later!" The two older women watched Lucy run out the door, one sighing.

"That girl is something amazing, isn't she Erza?" Erza looked down at the glass in her hand, swishing the liquid around slowly.

"Yeah…"

"And all that stuff she said about my brother and Evergreen…you'd think she was a match maker. A Fairy Tail matchmaker, of course!" Mira giggled then paused, her eyes lighting up as she excitedly grabbed Erza's hand. "That's it! I know how to solve Lucy's problem, and help this guild couple up."

"Cou-Couple up?!" Erza squeaked out, her eyes going wide as Mira nodded. Blushing all the way to her roots at the mention of romance, Erza completely forgot about Lucy's off behavior as she tried to calm herself down. A mischievous glint entered Mira's eyes, and for a moment Erza swore she saw a demonic aura surrounding the white-haired girl.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Master Makarov."

"Do you know how many single people are a part of Fairy Tail?" Lucy shook her head, wondering why she was even still entertaining the idea of her becoming Fairy Tail's matchmaker. "Over ninety five percent."

"W-what?! T-There's no way…" Lucy said, eyes wide at the information. She wanted to argue, but stopped when she realized it wasn't exactly false. Some of the older guys had wives, but they never brought them around the guild. The only real couple she could think of was Alzack and Bisca, who had only just gotten together. Was there anyone else? Natsu, Erza, Gray, even Mira herself was single. And it wasn't like they were the most hideous bunch. No, in fact most of them were very attractive. They were great people on the inside, too! Maybe it was because they were a little extreme? She thought of Gray's stripping habit, and Erza's undeniable anger problem. Mira was the sweetest woman Lucy had ever met, but had an uncanny ability to switch into a monster if someone angered her enough. And then there was Natsu…Lucy couldn't help but smile as she thought of Natsu. Yeah, it would take a miracle to find someone who could love such a ball of chaotic energy.

"So, you see why Master Makarov and I wish to hire you." Lucy still wasn't sold with Mira's plan, and slowly put the now empty glass on the bar.

"What do you mean by 'hire' me?"

"You told me that you dislike your job, yes? That you wanted to do something with people. The guild makes plenty of money to hire another staff member full time, and honestly I need an extra hand around here. I could use you at the bar when you're not working your magic. Since it's June, you don't have to worry about school for the next few months. At my request, Master is willing to match your pay at your current job. It's a win for everyone involved!" Lucy stared at Mira, whose smile showed how much confidence the older girl had in her. But Lucy wasn't sure she was convinced she could handle the task put in front of her.

"Ho-How do you even know people will want my help? I mean, Elfman and Evergreen didn't even know what I was saying about them."

"Here." Mirajane handed her a manila folder, Lucy opening it slowly to find several pages of information. Each page had a picture attached of someone in the guild. Some of them she knew personally, like her best friend Levy McGarden and Juvia Lockser. Others were mere acquaintances.

"What is all of this?" Lucy asked, flipping through the pages quickly. She stopped in shock when seeing Erza Scarlet's picture in front of her. What was going on?

"I put up a poster on the message board that night, asking for anyone who was interested in astrology matchmaking. If they were, I had them fill out some information about themselves, like their names and birthdays. I'm not sure what else you would need, so I used a dating website's application sheet to give you some help." Mira grabbed Lucy's free hand, holding it between hers. Lucy looked away from the folder and up to the calm face of Mirajane. "Lucy, over fifty people filled out the application in the first week."

"T-th-that's half the guild!" Lucy stuttered out, her face filled with shock.

"We didn't just make this decision for you. Master and I have our own reasons as well."

"Like what?" Despite Mira's beautiful face, Lucy couldn't help but notice the sadness in her distant stare. Like remembering something painful. Lucy didn't like to see Mira like this. It hurt her to the very core.

"So many of us carry weight that normal people would break under. Fairy Tail has always been a safe haven for those who have too much burden to make it on their own. We laugh and smile together, fight and play side by side. We celebrate holidays and birthdays, even make up our own traditions. Because we all have something inside of us that has marred our very souls. It's a burn that normal people outside of Fairy Tail can't understand; they can't accept. They look at us as fools or hoodlums that do nothing but drink and play. We are the rebel children. They don't know the scars we bare. They don't take the time to ask. Normal love would probably break in any of our hands, sadly. We're too rough around the edges to nourish simple relationships. But if we were to be able to find love inside of Fairy Tail…inside of each other, would that be so wrong?" Her eyes looked to the bar counter; her next sentence whispered more to herself than Lucy. "Is my dream really just too big of a fairy tale?"

"Mira…" Lucy whispered, watching the way the petite woman's hands clenched over her own heart.

"If you can't do it, I'll understand. Really, I shouldn't be asking so boldly." Her head lifted as she closed her eyes and smiled, Mira trying to hide her concern for the guild. But Lucy saw. Always so worried about others, Mira couldn't help but fear her dear friends would end up alone. And in turn, Lucy worried for Mira. Each person in Fairy Tail had their own demons to face, even the beautiful bar tender in front of her. Was it so wrong for Mira to have such a beautiful dream? Lucy wanted to scold herself for being so negative and shooting down the idea as quickly as she had.

Looking down at the applications, Lucy realized there were members of every kind. Young and old; male and female, and every shape and size imaginable. Lucy knew that humans, no matter who they were, shared one mutual fear. They were afraid of ending up alone. It was a fear she herself had been struggling with since she was young. It was probably why Fairy Tail was created. To solve the problem of being alone, Master Makarov built a place which always had open doors and arms. She looked around the tavern, the usual warmth growing in her heart at the familiar faces. This wasn't a job she could simply just walk away from if it got hard. These weren't just random strangers who came to her for help. Lucy was friends with the members of Fairy Tail. They were family.

"Would I…" Lucy hesitated, slowly looking back to Mira. "What if I can't do this? What if I fail you?"

"Whatever holds you back from using this talent, I hope you can push through it. If not for me, then for our friends," Mira replied, squeezing Lucy's hand within her own. "The only person who is stopping you is yourself." Lucy nodded slightly, knowing it was the truth. If she agreed to this, she could possibly use what her mother taught her to finally pay back the people she owed so much to. She doubted it would even come close to full retribution, but it was a hell of a lot more than she was doing now. And hey, if her dating advice didn't work, she could always just become a full time bartender! She had to thank Levy later for convincing her to get their bartending licenses together.

Taking a slow breath, Lucy nodded sharply and smiled to Mira.

"I won't know until I try. And Fairy Tail never backs away from a challenge, right?" The older girl squealed, yanking Lucy into a hug over the bar-top while she laughed. Lucy smiled too, hugging her back and closing her eyes. Even though she had made her friend happy, Lucy was still worried. What kind of damage would going down this path do? After the night with Mirajane and Erza, Lucy had gone home and tried to forget the entire situation. It wasn't easy for her, continuously wondering why she heard her mother's voice that night. Even as she got ready to go to bed, Lucy felt herself glancing to the bookshelf, which was filled with the astrology books long ago forgotten. Books given to her by her mother. Lucy had nightmares the following week, all including her mother and estranged father. It was making it hard to sleep, and she feared it would get worse now that she agreed to Mirajane's proposal. Still, it felt good to make the worry disappear on Mira's face.

"Yo! Lucy!" Lucy pulled back from Mira to look over her shoulder, though she already knew the voice shouting her name. She waved at the newcomer, watching his grin increase at her acknowledgment. It only took him a second to reach her, hopping up onto the barstool to her left. He took a glance at her empty glass, instantly freezing with frightened eyes. "Lucy's drinking?!"

"Calm down, Natsu. We were just having a talk that needed a celebratory drink, right Lucy?"

"It's not like I'm almost 23 now or anything," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. Sometimes Natsu treated her like a kid, even though she was only a year younger than him. Especially when it came to alcohol after her 21st birthday. Lucy had gotten a _little _drunk, and ended up demanding pampering from the hot head the entire night. From giving her a piggy back ride, to letting him feed her like a child, Natsu had gone through the torture while swearing to himself he would never let her get wasted again. The only reason he had even gone along with the antics was because any refusal caused her eyes to instantly water. And Natsu hated seeing girls cry. It was embarrassing to hear about later, and Lucy had attempted to stay far away from heavy drinking ever since. She'd save it for her wedding; the guy would be stuck to her for better or worse then. And even then, she knew Natsu would get dragged into taking care of her. Giggling at her own thought, Lucy flipped through the manila folder again. "When would Master like me to start this…uh….position?"

"Eh? Position?" Natsu, who was much too late in the conversation to understand, looked between the two girls in confusion. The simple thought of 'cute' came through Lucy's head, which made her sigh. If she didn't know the dragon that lurked within that tone body, Lucy could almost buy the boyish charm Natsu naturally had.

"Friday would be fine. I have a schedule set up for you, if you'd like to go over it tomorrow. Oh, and after you talk to your other job of course."

"I'm sure it'll be fine once I talk to my boss about quitting. Not like he'll even care…" Lucy muttered, missing the growing impatience of the guy next to her.

"But that's all the better for our plan, right? Come here Friday night; I needed an extra bartender for the night rush. Plus, you can scope out some of your clients in their natural habitat." Mira winked at her and Lucy smiled, unable to deny the slight excitement she was feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

"Okay, I guess I can do that. What time?"

"Come around eight, and we'll work you till close. This is going to be an experience you'll never forget!"

"What the hell is Lucy doing?!" Natsu was more than loud as he slammed his fists on the bar, eyes blazing. Lucy jumped while Mira simply smiled, expecting the blowout much earlier than that. Natsu was not known for his patience.

"No need to yell, Natsu." Mira's motherly scolding made Natsu glare away from her while crossing his arms.

"If you'd just tell me what she's doing, I wouldn't have to yell," He muttered, trying to hide his slight blush. Lucy patted Natsu on the back, trying to cheer up her best friend.

"I'm working for Fairy Tail now, as a request from Mira and the Master," Lucy said, Natsu blinking once before smiling.

"Really? Doing what?" Lucy hesitated to answer, not sure how Natsu would react. In the years she had known him, this was one of two secrets she had ever kept from him. The other was the fact that she was a Heartfillia. Mira looked to Lucy, silently asking for permission to continue with the conversation.

"She just said bartending, flame brain. I swear there's nothing but rocks between your ears." Lucy looked up at the newcomer, who Natsu scowled at.

"Hey Gray, haven't seen you in a while. Would you like a drink?" Mira's friendly greeting was overshadowed quickly by Natsu jumping to his feet, his forehead pressed against Gray's.

"You wanna go, ice princess? I'll wipe the floor with you right now!" Lucy sighed as she turned to face the two, wishing Erza would show up. Though she could try to break the boys up, the one who had the best luck was Erza. Mainly because the two guys, as well at most of the guild, were scared of her strength.

"Like the other hundred times you've threatened that? Isn't it getting a little old?" Gray flicked Natsu's nose casually, causing the shorter guy to stumble back with a curse. Gray snickered before moving to the bar, thanking the bartender for his drink while glancing to Lucy. "So you're going to be working here now? It will sure make this place more exciting."

"I hope not. Between you and Natsu, I have enough excitement in my life," Lucy said, laughing with the handsome man. In a different universe, Gray Fullbuster was the type of man her estranged father would have loved to see her end up with. He was smart, calm, and a gentleman with any woman Lucy had seen him date. Not to mention extremely attractive. If she had never crossed paths with him in Fairy Tail, she might have even guessed he was from a well off family as well. Though she loved her friends dearly in Fairy Tail, many of them lacked etiquette or any type of self-restraint. Gray was different, and held himself like he had been brought up in the same type of household as Lucy's.

But Lucy knew the unfortunate circumstances that surrounded Gray's childhood, and knew it was his caretaker Ur who had taught him his manners. From the stories Gray told Erza (Gray only speaking of Ur with Erza and Natsu), Ur was a very beautiful and intelligent woman, who sadly died in a car accident when Gray was a teenager. An accident she knew Gray still blamed himself for. Though the woman was gone, her memory lived in Gray's determination to follow the guidelines she gave him in life. He put himself through college in her honor, and graduated with top marks. Now working as an engineer, Gray continued to strive to be better for Ur. It was a quality of Gray's that Lucy admired.

"I don't try to cause you problems. That's all on Natsu." Gray nearly split over his drink when Natsu smacked the back of his head, grumbling while sitting on the opposite side of Lucy.

"I don't cause Lucy any problems! She loves hanging out with me, right Luce?" Lucy laughed when she felt Natsu's arm shrug around her shoulder, yanking her into his side.

"As long as it doesn't involve you climbing onto my balcony while I'm taking a shower."

"Hey! I've only done that, like, four times. And you should just expect it by now." Natsu's reasoning made no sense, and Lucy sighed heavily while Mira and Gray both laughed. They had been dealing with this type of logic for much longer than Lucy.

"But I gave you a key any everything. Why do you insist on climbing up my landlord's lattice?"

"Cause I feel like a ninja when I do it. And it's like, a secret mission climbing up into your apartment. Your landlord even played mission impossible music for me once." The demon landlord had always had a soft spot for her best friend, though Lucy was certain it was a crush. Being eighty and single would make any guy seem like prince charming.

"And yet she yells at me when you break her trellis," Lucy muttered, silently wondering if she should just move the guy in with her. It would probably bring her ridiculous rent down. Then again, Natsu already had his own house and she highly doubted he was going to move; even if he did spend most of his time playing video games in her apartment.

"So when you work here, do I get free food?" Natsu's question gained a rare glare from Mira, which Lucy knew affected Natsu by the tensing of his body. The murderous look was gone in an instant, and Mira reached out to ruffle Natsu's unruly hair.

"This isn't playtime for you, Natsu. Lucy has a lot of responsibilities with this new job. Try to be on your best behavior, okay? I would hate to have to personally throw you out on Lucy's first night working." Natsu nodded quickly, seeming to get the underlining meaning of Mira's statement.

"Y-Yes ma'm!" Natsu's fear seemed to disappear as he blinked, looking over to Lucy. "So you're going to be the bartender?"

"Well, mostly." She gave a modest smile to Natsu and Gray, who both looked at her in interest. Using the encouraging nod from Mira as motivation, Lucy pushed forward with her confession. "I'm also going to work as a…matchmaker for Fairy Tail."

"Eh? A matchmaker?" Natsu blinked at her confession, seeming confused even as Gray congratulated her.

"I'm sure many of the women in Fairy Tail will enjoy your talents." She giggled at his charming smile, happy to have another person supporting her.

"That's not even the best part! Lucy is able to guess your perfect match based on your birthday!" Mira was enthusiastic with her explanation, making Gray arch his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Really? How so?"

"It's not really that impressive. I learned some stuff about astrology when I was younger, and I can pick up on quirks that some people may miss out on."

"Could you show me an example?" Lucy hesitated at Gray's question, nervously sliding some hair behind her ear. Though she had done it a few weeks ago at the bar, it had been unintentional and less embarrassing. She knew there were only a few people watching her, but Lucy felt a bit overwhelmed by the sudden request. She was still trying to deal with the idea of delving into a part of her brain she had locked away years ago.

"Wait a second!" Lucy yelped when Natsu yanked Lucy back to him, her gaze now focused on his. "What the heck is astrology?"

"It's the belief that your personality is affected by your birthday," Lucy explained, trying to keep it easy for her simple-minded friend. His eyes widened at the information, and Lucy smiled at the childish look.

"That's great Lucy! It's like you have a magic power or something. And you're going to get paid to do that? When do you start?"

"She starts Friday, and if you want to see her skill you can wait until then. For now, Lucy needs to go home and get a good night's sleep. This place is really hectic on Fridays, and she'll need all the rest she can get. Natsu, will you walk Lucy home?"

"Sure, I want to see Happy anyways." He hopped off the stool, holding his hand out to Lucy. She took the offered hand, moving off her chair.

"Is your house still under repair?" Lucy waved goodbye to her two friends at the bar, letting Natsu lead her out of the bar. The city was still alive, despite the hours dragging into night. A cold wind blew by, making Lucy shiver and walk closer to Natsu.

"It should be done soon. Is Happy causing you problems?" She shook her head, liking how naturally warm Natsu was. It was like having her own personal furnace.

"It's actually sort of nice having him around. Keeps the apartment from feeling so lonely." Without even having to ask, Lucy felt his arm around her shoulder while he pulled her into his side. It wasn't awkward, since she knew he did it to keep her warm.

"Happy's getting pretty cozy living in your house." The statement was true, though Lucy didn't want to admit it. At first, the odd-colored cat had been a little hesitant to roam her apartment. But, after being there for a couple weeks, Happy was comfortable with exploring whatever room he pleased.

"You better be careful, or he may want to stay there." He snorted at her warning, but didn't comment. Lucy giggled and leaned closer to him, letting her tired shoulders relax under his arm.

"So this astrology thing," Natsu started, making Lucy look up at him. He seemed to be putting a lot of thought into the topic, since his eyebrows furrowed and his lower lip formed a straight line across his face. "You can just tell what sign someone is by their personality?"

"Well, part of it," Lucy explained, looking back to the cobblestone in front of her. It felt a little weird talking about her secret, but it wasn't as nerve-wracking as it had been in the guild. Having just Natsu here made it much easier for her to speak. "There's also body structures, language patterns, personal hobbies or ticks…lots of stuff goes into it, I guess."

"Well do you know what sign I am?" She nodded easily, waving to the men that sailed by her in the river.

"Since I know your birthday is April 17th, I know you're an Aries. But I had figured it out the first day I met you."

"Really?! How?"

"It was the way you held yourself that kind of tipped me off first." She patted his stomach before pushing away from him once they came to the front of her apartment. She hopped up the steps, turning to him with a smile. "You're really lean, but you hold yourself like you're the size of Elfman. Aries tend to puff out or accentuate their chests, and they've got really big eyes. From what I saw you looked strong, and I just got the feeling you were powerful. Then when you started to talk, I knew for sure that you were a fire element."

"Fire…element?" Knowing he was going to come in regardless of Mira's request for Lucy to sleep, Lucy unlocked her front door and moved up another flight of stairs.

"There are four different types of signs. Fire, water, earth, and air. Each element has a main characteristic that the three signs under it have in common. Water signs have emotion, earth stability, air is thought, and fire elements have physicality. I'm a Cancer, so my element is water. And yours is fire."  
"That's awesome!" She shushed him before opening her apartment door, ushering the energetic guy inside before locking it. He wasted no time jumping on her bed, making her roll her eyes before moving toward her dresser. She grabbed a change of clothes, hearing him speak while she closed the door of her bathroom. "Okay, so I'm an Aries. Say you were going to match me. What does my sign have to do with that?"

"Well, it means that there are some signs that you're supposed to do really well with, and others who you aren't as compatible," She explained, tugging her pajamas on. "I'll be using that information to pair up the people I feel are best fitted for each other in Fairy Tail. There are some other factors that I'll use, but I don't want to confuse you with the specifics."

"Oh." She slowly opened her bathroom door back up, sighing and leaning in the doorway at the scene in front of her. Happy was curled onto his lap, Natsu leaning against her pillows while he pet his cat and grinned. The purring was so loud, Lucy could hear it from where she stood. As if sensing her watching him, Natsu looked up at Lucy. "So who do I go best with?"

"If I remember correctly, you tend to do really well with Sagittarius and Leos. You're pretty good with Gemini and Aquarius too." He frowned at her information, letting Happy lick his hand while he was distracted.

"But you're a Cancer, right?"

"Yeah, I am. Why?" She moved over to sit across from him on the bed, watching him rub behind Happy's ears absentmindedly. The cat didn't seem to mind, simply enjoying the contact.

"So then why didn't you say Cancer?"

"Well because my best signs are supposed to be Scorpio and Pisces." He wrinkled his nose at that, shaking his head.

"That can't be right."

"The Cancer-Aries pairing is kind of controversial with astrologists everywhere. Some say we're good, some say we're bad, but nobody says we're the best. I'm supposed to be too emotional for you and you burn me out too much."

"I'm telling you that it's wrong!" She paused at his adamant attitude, wondering why he was fighting her information. He almost looked like his was pouting when he glanced down at Happy. "We're best friends. We've been best friends for years! Doesn't that mean we're compatible?"

"So that's why you're so upset? You think my astrology will hinder our friendship?" She laughed when he nodded, leaning forward to ruffle his hair. "Even if you are a little energetic, that's what I like about you. And you've never turned away from me when I've been upset. Some astrologists can say we're a bad combo, but I think we're pretty in tune with each other. That's why I tend to lean towards us being compatible. Like I said before, there's tons of things that play into astrology besides the simple sign. There are sub-rulers and different moon phases, things that will make your head spin. It's a lot to explain in one night."

"If it's all so extensive, how do you remember it all?" She paused her hand's movement, her heart cringing at the innocent question. He noticed her pause, Natsu pushing her hand off his head to fully look at her. Happy, as if sensing the serious moment, moved off of Natsu's lap to curl up on the corner of the bed. It gave Natsu his mobility back, and he used it to yank Lucy to his side. She didn't struggle, caught up in her own thoughts. She finally came to when she felt Natsu's forehead press to her temple. "You okay Luce?"

"Yeah, I uh…" She swallowed, looking down to her lap for some sort of comfort. This was the first time she had ever talked to anyone in Fairy Tail about her past life. It seemed only suitable it was Natsu who discovered her skeletons first. Feeling tears well up in the back of her throat, Lucy tried to stay strong while she spoke. "I learned it from my mom when I was younger."

"Is that where you got all the books from?" She nodded, glancing to the bookshelf in question.

"She used to read me astrology books all day, and teach me about the stars at night. She'd sometimes take me into town and have me read people that walked by to test my skill. It was like a game that only we shared. For years we studied together, and all of it became second nature to me. Like I had known it my entire life. She used to say I had a gift like nobody else. I really did love the zodiac. But then she…she died, and I haven't tried to use my ability since. Not until now, at least."

"I'm…I'm sorry, Lucy." He paused and then nudged her cheek. "What was her name?"

"Layla," she whispered, the word seeming foreign after so many years. Could she even remember the last time she heard her mother's name spoken?

"So it's settled then." Not sure what Natsu was talking about, Lucy pulled back to capture his gaze. The toothy smile he sent her didn't seem to fit her somber mood. "Starting tomorrow, I'll help you start Operation Layla."

"Huh?"

"Yeah! I mean, she spent all of this time teaching you and showing you about this astrology stuff. She must have wanted you to use it when you grew up. And she said you had a knack for it, right? Maybe she knew you'd need it in the future or something. Even if she didn't, wouldn't this be the best way to honor your mom's life? By doing the thing you two loved the most?"

"You mean like a tribute to her?" She watched him nod vicariously, making Lucy smile at his enthusiasm.

"If she was anything like you, I'm sure she would like that!" She looked at him, his optimistic view on the situation chasing her earlier sorrows away. For the first time in over a decade, Lucy didn't feel so sad thinking about her mother. The pain was still there, but it seemed much more contained. Natsu's positive view on Mira's proposal made her feel an ease she hadn't felt since she agreed to the job. Trying to put on a brave face, Lucy smiled and nodded her head.

"I guess that means I have no choice but to succeed then."

"Alright! Operation Layla is all fired up!" It warmed her to hear her mother's name said with such hope. The only people who had ever said her name after she passed were her father and her maids. Nobody would ever bring their voices above a whisper when saying it, and never once had they used a happy tone around Lucy. But here, Natsu wasn't hiding her mother's existence. He was helping her celebrate it. Her smile widened with his own chuckle, and the two of them high fived while Happy jumped onto Natsu's shoulder and meowed. They both looked at the cat while continuing to laugh, Lucy forgetting her earlier trepidations. She'd use this opportunity to finally say goodbye to her mother in a way that would make her proud.

"Well, now that that's dealt with…" She blinked when she felt her sheets moving under her, and her good mood was wiped away.

"Eh? What do you think you're doing? Get out of my bed!" He whined when she hit him with her pillow, burying his face into the one under his head.

"I'm too tired to go home, and it's already close to midnight."

"That's your own fault for staying so late! I need to get some sleep for tomorrow, and you hogging the bed isn't going to help with that." He waved her off and snuggled into the covers, his scarf fanning out behind him. She was tempted to yank on the fabric and choke him, but she refrained from acting so childish.

"You've got a big enough bed for the two of us, and I've slept here tons of times before. Why you even argue with me now seems kind of weird, Lucy." _She _was the weird one? Natsu had a whole house to himself and yet somehow always managed to end up sleeping at her cramped apartment. While it was true her bed was big enough for the both of them, she still thought of the situation as weird. How many adults slept together without actually _sleeping _together? He peeked his eye open at the girl glaring at him, rolling his eyes. "If you let me stay tonight, I'll take you out to breakfast tomorrow."

"You mean a real breakfast? Not the leftovers from Fairy Tail, right?" He scowled at her raised eyebrow, yanking on her arm to get her to lay on the bed.

"Whatever you want, I'll buy. So just shut up and go to sleep already." Though Lucy tried not to seem excited about her reward, she could feel her mouth salivating at the idea of breakfast in the morning. Sighing dreamily as she snuck under the covers, Lucy glanced to Natsu while he reached over to shut the lights off. Somehow, it almost made it feel like it was his apartment she was barging in on. A long string of silence passed between the two of them, Lucy staring up at the ceiling in thought. Natsu had curled into a ball on his side of the bed, the only thing touching her being his worn out scarf. Without realizing it, Lucy had twined her fingers in the rough fabric. The old scarf smelt like firewood, a commen scent on Natsu. As long as she could remember, Natsu had always smelt that way. She silently giggled, realizing that being a fire sign made more sense than she thought.

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy spoke, her voice quiet in the night.

"What's up?" His groggy tone showed he was already close to passing out on her. She turned to face his back, keeping the scarf in her hands. Even though they didn't touch, Lucy could still feel the warmth radiating off of her best friend.

"Why do you like sleeping in my bed so much?" She didn't know why she was so awake, but the question had bothered her on many nights before this. Any time that Natsu argued to sleep in her bed, the question would pop into her mind. Figuring this was as good of a night as any to get an answer from him, Lucy waited for the half-asleep boy to respond.

"Not really sure. Happy's here, which makes it feel lonely at my house. And I think Happy likes it when the three of us are together. So why change things from how they are now?" She wanted to argue that it was an invasion of her privacy, and that Happy was Natsu's responsibility to take care off. But she stopped when he shifted closer to his pillow, Natsu's words sliding through the air effortlessly. "Plus, it's just easier to be relaxed around you than when I'm alone. Since your bed is covered in your scent, it makes it pretty easy to fall asleep."

"My scent?" She whispered, slightly surprised at his answer.

"You've always smelt nice to me," He mumbled drowsily, not seeming to care about the compliment he gave her. She wasn't sure why she felt embarrassed. Maybe because it was rare for Natsu to say something so sweet? She knew he had fallen asleep by his light snoring, Lucy leaning up on the bed to look at him. His cheeks were flushed from his exhaustion, and his lips twitched in his sleep. Despite feeling somewhat flustered from his comment, Lucy smiled at the cute image he made. She laid back down, snuggling slightly into the warm back presented to her. Natsu really wasn't so bad, once you got used to him. And Happy did seem much…"happier" when the three of them were together like this.

_I guess I could share my apartment just a little longer with them…_Keeping the scarf clasped tightly in her hands, Lucy finally fell asleep to the acceptable thought.

**And that's the end of the first chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it. I would love to hear your feedback, since I'm really nervous about this story. So, how will Lucy fair as the Fairy Tail astrologist? Who will be her first client? Will Evergreen and Elfman show any progress? And can you guess any of the other member's signs? Give it a shot!**

**Chapter Two: ****The First Time we Met**


	2. The First Time We Met

**Hello! I am so happy that you all enjoyed the first chapter, and I'm hoping that the second doesn't disappoint. Once again I owe thanks to my lovely gopher Taylor, who makes these chapters so much more bearable for my readers. She is beyond irreplaceable, even if she tends to sporadically fangirl...**

**Disclaimer: If today was opposite day, I'd so own the crap out of Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter Two: The First Time we Met**

"I'm not sure I can do this." But really, could Lucy pull out now? She stared at the bar in front of her, which was filled with the normal Friday bustle. Lucy yanked on her pink tube top, smoothing over her tan skirt to try and keep herself calm.

"You were more than confident this morning while you were stuffing your face." Lucy rolled her eyes, glancing over at her pink-haired friend.

"At least I used utensils."

"Why bother? My fingers are just as good. And I saved you time washing pointless dishes, didn't I? You should be thanking me!" The fact that people considered him civilized was still amusing to Lucy. Despite nerves hitting the inside of her stomach, Lucy felt herself smile at his loud laughter. No matter the situation, Natsu made her realize it wasn't the end of the world. Even if she made a fool out of herself tonight, split every drink she made, and guessed every astrological sign wrong, she would still wake up tomorrow. And Natsu would probably be the one jumping on her.

"I guess I'm just a little worried about failing."

"But you won't." He said it with such confidence, that Lucy felt herself believing him. "This is 'Operation Layla'; you're the only one who can succeed. She believed in you, Luce. And so do I."

"Thanks, Natsu." He sent her a cheeky grin before he looked around the bar, his hand shooting over her head to wave at Erza and what looked like a younger version of Mira. With a bob cut and bright blue eyes, Lisanna Strauss had been friends with Natsu since they were kids. Lisanna had been gone for a while, disappearing off the face of the earth to fight a disease nobody in their area knew how to cure. It was a year before Lucy came around, and it really had been a black cloud hanging over Fairy Tail. It was just recently that Lisanna appeared on Fairy Tail's doorstep, completely healthy much to the happiness of everyone in the guild. Lucy didn't hang out with the girl much, but she knew she was pretty. No, not pretty; gorgeous. And it wasn't just skin deep. Lisanna was intelligent, funny, and had an ability to befriend any living creature she came upon. As far as Lucy had seen, Lucy had yet to meet a person that disliked the silver-haired beauty. Even Lucy loved the positive girl's personality.

Giving her a final pat on the shoulder, Natsu tilted his head toward their friends.

"Erza said something about me not bugging you on your first shift, so I'm going to go hang out with them while you work. It won't be long till the ice prick shows up and I'll have to show him who really is the strongest in this bar. I'll walk you home tonight when you're done with your shift."

"Only if you leave after dropping me off." She knew he heard her by the tensing of his shoulders, but he pretended he didn't while running across the open floor. He dropped into the seat next to Erza, saying something that made Erza roll her eyes and Lisanna laugh. Watching the group, Lucy felt a calmness come over her. Mentally thanking Natsu for his earlier words, Lucy took a deep breath and moved toward the bar. It only took a moment for Mira to notice her and send her a sweet smile.

"You ready to start your first night?"

"I think I should be asking you that. You look kind of busy." Since it was a Friday night, Lucy knew the place was going to be full. The men were full of Friday night fever, and were ready to get drunk until Sunday morning. Pitchers of beer were already being passed around, and from what Lucy could see, orders were still pouring in. If there was one thing Lucy knew, it was that Fairy Tail loved to party. But even in the chaos Mira only giggled and handed Lucy an apron.

"Of course! But that's why you're here, right?" Lucy nodded quickly, jogging behind the bar while tying her apron tight.

"Y-Yes!"

"Well then, let's get to it!" And for over an hour, Lucy got a crash course in bartending for Fairy Tail. She was wearing as little as she could (which probably attracted an even bigger crowd), and she was still sweating from how quickly she had to move. Every time she turned around, another person needed a refill or a table wanted a round of drinks. She had to occasionally slap the older man's hands away from touching her skirt, which made her wonder if that was why Mira always wore longer dresses. The most embarrassing part of the night was serving the table her friends were at. By now both Gray and Levy had entered the bar, each teasing her when she nearly spilt Natsu's beer. She never really was the most coordinated girl around. She couldn't really stay mad at them when seeing a ten dollar tip from Gray and the 'Do your best' note Levy had written on the bill. The money she made in tips was nice, despite feeling like a train had run over her. Even with just a little rough estimation, Lucy felt bartending would have more perks than her secretary job.

"I think I got them all," Lucy said, dropping her serving tray onto the bar and letting out a long breath. Mira nodded in approval, but her hand pointed over her shoulder and into a corner.

"Well I think I can handle the bar now. You've got your first client waiting for you. Actually, she's been waiting since you walked in the door." Lucy blinked at Mira before slowly looking toward the corner table, unable to see the person waiting for her.

"She has? But I've been here for almost an hour."

"Her waiting this long doesn't surprise me." What did that mean? Lucy slowly pushed away from the bar, untying the apron while she moved. As she moved closer to the deserted table, she could hear the volume from the rowdy bar dimming. Mira really had picked a good table to work with her 'clients'. It was to the back of the club, and seemed to be the perfect area to talk about more intimate matters. She couldn't even see the figure's face from the bar. She draped her apron over the back of her chair as she sat down, looking up to the enshrouded person at the table. Her eyes widened for a second at the kind smile she received.

"Juvia?"

"Hello, Lucy." Well, now she understood Mira's response. Juvia Lockser was a friend that Lucy had slowly made throughout the years at Fairy Tail. She was the same age, but already had done much with her life. She had graduated college with high ranks, and now worked at a well known social work program in the city. Did Lucy mention she was the youngest social worker in the company? Not to mention drop-dead gorgeous. Juvia was anything but ordinary.

But Juvia also had her hang-ups. She was probably the first one to sign up for anything concerning the word 'love'. Valentine's day was Juvia's Christmas, and she became obsessed with love novels. Everyone in Fairy Tail knew what half-naked man really made Juvia's heart pound. Lucy could see Juvia continually looking toward their friend's table, probably hoping to see her love interest looking her way. Juvia frowned when he didn't look and then turned her attention back to Lucy. "Juvia wants Lucy to teach her how to love Gray-sama's astrology sign."

"That's…not how this works," Lucy said slowly, trying not to irritate the blunt girl in front of her. Being friends with Juvia was fun, but it had taken Lucy a long time to win Juvia over. From day one of Juvia's arrival, the blue-haired woman always thought Lucy had taken a liking to Gray. It was a rumor that started after Gray told the gossipy bar-maid that his first impression of Lucy was 'cute'. The comment was fueled by too much alcohol and a little probing by Mira, but Juvia didn't care. The moment she found out, she saw Lucy as an enemy. Almost two year afterwards, Lucy somehow managed to win over Juvia's favor. The process had been slow and was still very fragile, but Juvia's gaze no longer held hatred for the astrologist. Instead, Juvia merely blinked and shook her head.

"Then teach Juvia how it works."

"Well, I start with your sign. You're a Pisces I'm assuming." Lucy felt herself relax when she saw Juvia nodding quickly, showing she was hanging on Lucy's every word. Despite knowing Juvia was a grown woman, she could almost see a child-like fascination within Juvia's concentrated gaze.

"How does Lucy know that?"

"It's kind of second nature for me, I guess. Since your emotions are so…ranging, I narrowed it down to the water signs. There's only three of them; Cancer, Pisces, or Scorpio. You're very open and tend to have a big creativity streak in you. You are slim, and have clear, pale skin. You have slight temper, and you get depressed much easier than most of our guild mates. It's not hard for you to fall in love, and you tend to be a little…gullible. Add that to your charming smile and large eyes, it wasn't hard to assume you were a fish." At Lucy's explanation, Juvia's shoulders relaxed and she smiled. It made Lucy let go of the breath she had been holding.

"Lucy is correct; Juvia was born February 28th."

"Okay, great! We are both water signs so we're supposed to get along really well." Lucy laughed at her luck; leave it to fate to give her a compatible sign as her first client. Talking to Juvia would be pretty easy, especially since Juvia seemed to believe in Lucy after her evaluation. That wasn't surprising; Pisces trusted easier than any other sign in the zodiac.

"Juvia believes Lucy will help her win Gray-sama's heart."

"I sure can try my best. See, what I do now is look at Gray's sign to determine how compatible the two of you are together. By doing this, I can gauge what a relationship would be like with them. I can suggest first date ideas, or conversations that both of you will have a common interest in. I'm also able to point out some problems you may have, and how to effectively deal with them. Normally Pisces go really well with other water signs or—"

"But Juvia only wants Gray-sama." The one thing that stuck out to Lucy about Juvia was how emotionally involved she became with people of interest. Juvia had actually come to Fairy Tail after Lucy, and had been very reserved and quiet at first. Though people tried to talk to her, there always seemed to be a depressive cloud following her around. Little was known about her past since the girl never talked about herself. The only person she would really converse with was Gajeel, another misfit of Fairy Tail. Whenever he was around, Juvia seemed a little more approachable. Still, she hardly talked and would never fully meet the gaze of anyone who approached her.

That was until Gray was pushed into her life; literally. A brawl had broken out in Fairy Tail (like every other day Natsu was around) and Juvia had somehow gotten caught in the middle of it. Before she could move to leave the bar, someone had shoved her into the arms of a shirtless man. Looking up had been her downfall. Peering into confused dark pools of blue, Juvia had felt her heart skip a beat. Though the connected glance only lasted a second in the real world, Juvia felt herself drowning for a lifetime. Her heart leapt into her throat, and her lips mouthed wordlessly in amazement. This half-naked man was perfection in human form. By the time she caught her breath, she had been placed back in a chair away from the scuffle. Her mystery man returned to the brawl, seeming unaffected by their chance meeting. But for Juvia, it made her whole world turn upside down.

That had been two years ago. Since then, Juvia had gotten to know more about Gray Fullbuster than even he did. Countless times she had proclaimed her love for him, which the introvert seemed to hate. If anyone spoke ill of Gray, Juvia threatened them in a way that made sure they knew she wasn't kidding. The woman, despite her huge heart, could be scary when she wanted. She could be anything really; so long as it was for Gray. Even though he barely gave her affection, Juvia seemed to live off the rare moments he did. An occasional smile sent her way, or him thanking her for some small favor would have the girl's spirits up for weeks. And the one time he casually asked her to dance at the Fairy Tail Christmas party? Juvia was in heave for months afterwards.

"You sure have your mind set on Gray, huh?" Lucy instantly tensed at the fiery glare Juvia gave her, knowing her friend had taken the statement the wrong way.

"Why does that matter? Does Lucy intend to take Gray-sama for herself? Does Lucy love Juvia's Gray-sama?" Not this again.

"No way! Gray and I are just friends, I promise."

"Hmph!" Juvia continued to glare, and Lucy quickly tried to think of anything to calm her down. What happened to compatibility? To the build-up of friendship over the two years? This matchmaking thing was going down in flames before it even got started! A part of her wanted to call it quits right then and there; the doubtful part of her mind telling her this was a horrible idea. But she knew she couldn't just walk away. She sent a glance toward the bar, Mira seeming to have extra pep in her step. Her smile was full, and Lucy was sure some of it had to do with her and Juvia's 'conversation'. She didn't want to give up without a fight. Taking a deep breath, Lucy focused on Juvia.

"Gray is an Aquarius, which is probably the worst sign for me. I need emotional support, something that an Aquarius has trouble doing. They are hard workers and focused on their careers, but have little time for love and romance. That's a Cancer's main goal in life. We're kind of the Cinderella's of the zodiac. Gray would need someone who was patient and understood his emotional withdrawal. Though I completely admire the friendship that Gray and I share, I would never consider him someone who I would date. I've been down that road once before, and I don't intend to do it again."

"Juvia sees nothing wrong with him! And Juvia will wait forever for Gray-sama to love her."

"Well then I guess there's nothing I can do but support you two. I'm not saying the relationship between your signs is ideal, but it's much better than a Leo or Libra. And it's definitely better than mine with an Aquarius." Juvia's anger turned into hope quicker than Lucy could blink, and her hands were captured tightly in Juvia's grip.

"Thank you, Lucy! Juvia is happy!" She stared at her friend's hopeful face, feeling a smile wiggle its way onto her lips. The start had been a little rocky, but Lucy knew it was worth it to see her friend this way. Juvia was a great girl, and it always upset the members of Fairy Tail to see her sad. She had picked a complicated man to fall in love with, but wasn't everyone in Fairy Tail hard to understand? If Lucy could help Juvia at least get on one date with Gray, then she would feel accomplished. The rest, she knew, would simply be if they both had real feelings for each other.

"It's no problem; I'm happy to help you." And as the night went on, Lucy started to realize Juvia wasn't the only one she wanted to find true love for. Several times she was yanked away from her duties at the bar to meet with the people of Fairy Tail. Age, sex, or race played no factor in the clients that Lucy served. Some were open and honest (Evergreen had a list of things she wanted in a man), while others clammed up in embarrassment (Erza, a fellow Cancer, had nearly passed out when she realized what Mira had signed her up for). Lucy took her time with each person, explaining her craft and what she planned to do. No matter who the person was, they seemed shocked by her ability to calculate their preferences in relationships and life. Questions were asked by all, and Lucy did her best to answer anything she could. By the end of the night, Lucy had seen over twenty different people. Even with every personality and zodiac sign she faced, each of Lucy's clients had one thing in common.

"These people know nothing about dating." Like it was the heaviest chair in the room, Lucy slowly flipped the seat over, placing it face down on the table. Between the physical challenges of the bar, and the mental stress at the astrology table, Lucy was about ready to pass out.

"It's harder than you thought, right?" Mira finished wiping the bar top off, Lucy nodding and leaning on the table.

"A little, but I can handle it. I'll never let 'Operation Layla' fail." Lucy yelped when she heard a dark chuckle, turning her head to see a man towering over her. With black hair resting on his shoulder, red eyes almost glowed in the darkened lighting. A quiver went through Lucy's knees, but she relaxed when the sinister man swept under the table and slinked away.

"Don't laugh at her, Gajeel," Mira chided softly, sending a disapproving look the giant's way. Though Lucy didn't have much conversation with Gajeel, she knew more about him than she ever wanted to. Gajeel Redfox had been the newest addition to Fairy Tail before Lucy, though it wasn't the same warm welcome she had received. Before Fairy Tail, Gajeel had been a part of a grungy gang called 'Phantom Lords'. They were thugs without a sense of right and wrong, always taking what they wanted by force. Each member was ruthless, and physical harm was not out of their comfort zones. They would terrorize the streets of Magnolia, heckling anyone who crossed their paths.

The only ones who didn't seem afraid of the gang were the members of Fairy Tail. The club was a strong group of people, which explained why there were so many brawls in the bar. Their rugged lives toughened them up. Even the women were strong, Erza being one of the most feared members they had. Levy McGarden, Lucy's best friend in the bar, was not the strongest. What she lacked in strength she made up for in speed and intelligence. She, along with Erza and Cana Alberon, had been walking to their favorite hangout when the three were confronted by a few Phantom Lord members. The highly intoxicated group tried to 'persuade' the girls to come back with them, which the girls refused. When one got too touchy with Levy, Cana and Erza wasted no time beating the shit out of each man. The lackeys were no match for the strong-willed brunette and red-head, and the Phantom Lords ran with their tails between their legs. When Cana told the story to her fellow guild-mates, they group patted Cana on the back and bought her a beer in celebration. Levy, who was a bit shaken by the encounter, excused herself to the archives. Books helped calmed her down, and organizing the library would do her some good.

It wasn't until later that night that Levy would realize her mistake. Being in the front of the large library, Levy didn't notice the opening of the window in the back. A creak in the floorboard was her first indication that someone else was in the archives. Running into one of the aisles to hide herself, Levy watched in horror as five men started to destroy everything in sight. Books, tables, wallpaper and chandeliers were all laid to waste by the destructive group. She could tell their intent was to lay waste to whatever they could. She pressed closer to the shelf of books she had been organizing when seeing the containers of gasoline in their hands. It didn't take much intelligence to realize they were planning on burning Fairy Tail down from the ground up. The people inside wouldn't even know until it was too late. Her eyes brimming with tears, Levy knew she had to warn the others. She had barely moved an inch when she heard the snickering coming from behind her. She turned to face a group of men sneering at her, making her heart stop.

Their branded jackets proved they belonged to Phantom Lord, but these men seemed much stronger than the ones the girls had encountered. Especially their giant, black-haired leader. With devilish red eyes and a careless scoff, Gajeel had simply told the girl to leave through the back door and never look back. She stayed frozen in her spot, unable to heed his demand. She watched as one of his lackeys moved toward the bookshelf, a match starting to be lit. Without a second thought she ran forwards, knocking the matches out of one of the male's hand. She was promptly rewarded with a swift shove to the ground. And the roughhousing didn't end there. With an indefinable grimace, Gajeel silently watched the gang sadistically toss the petite girl around. It wasn't until they tried to rip her shirt off that Gajeel stepped in. He snapped at the group, warning them to keep the roughhousing to a minimum. She was 'just a shrimp from Fairy Tail' after all. By this time, Levy was a shaking mess on the floor.

It was then a miracle appeared in the entrance of the archives. Going on an unexplainable 'instinct', Erza had dragged the complaining Natsu toward the library to check on their fellow member. When seeing the scene behind the archive door, the red headed woman was quick to rush to Levy's aid while her counterpart charged at the group of men. Despite being smaller than every opponent, Natsu easily took out the scum before focusing on their leader. Seeming less than impressed with Natsu, Gajeel moved from his slouched position and offered himself as the short boy's next opponent. Natsu was ready, but Erza intervened. Her eyes blazed with desire to fight, but she offered a deal to the scowling outsider. If Natsu lost the fight, Fairy Tail would admit defeat to the Phantom Lords. Natsu saw red at the deal while Gajeel's smirk expanded a mile wide. If he lost, however, Gajeel would have to face their master for his final punishment. Gajeel didn't take Natsu's strength seriously, and agreed to the Fairy Tail member's deal.

The fight between them was long, each getting their fair share of bruises and bloody wounds. Natsu always said he had won with one punch, but Levy told another tale. At times, she was worried her friend wouldn't get back to his feet after being knocked down several times by the giant. Erza, to this day, said she never doubted Natsu for a moment. She wasn't dismissing Gajeel's strength, or simply siding with Natsu because of their friendship. It was the fact that Erza knew Natsu's devotion to Fairy Tail's pride. Natsu would have rather died than let someone like Gajeel make a mockery out of Fairy Tail. And in the end, she was right. Natsu had stood over an unconscious Gajeel, a bloody smile on his face.

Natsu was positive the guy would back out of the deal, but Gajeel had begrudgingly appeared on Fairy Tail's door the next night. The place went silent at his appearance, and Erza quietly walked him to Makarov's chambers. It was there the two men talked in private, the only person allowed in being Mira. Nobody saw Gajeel leave, but they did notice the bittersweet smile on the Fairy Tail owner's face.

It paled in comparison to the shock on Natsu's when seeing Gajeel cleaning the beer mugs the very next morning. Natsu being too stunned to form words, it was Gray who had to ask what Gajeel was doing there. The sulking guy refused to speak, so Mira explained the Master's offer to Gajeel. Knowing that Gajeel had been on the streets for years (Makarov had been watching the Phantom Lords for a while), the master knew Gajeel was just a victim of circumstance. Phantom Lords sought out members who had nowhere to go. Gajeel had been abandoned on the streets years ago, and did whatever he could to keep himself alive. So, instead of hurting him or throwing him back to the street-rats, Makarov made an offer of occupation. Gajeel would work at Fairy Tail to make up for the physical and emotional damage he had allowed to happen. Knowing that someone working for Fairy Tail would never be allowed in Phantom Lords, Makarov offered Gajeel a chance to get on his own feet. He would help Gajeel get away from the group that would only fasten his arrival in jail or a graveyard. Seeing his way out of the dead-end path he was heading, Gajeel decided to work at Fairy Tail in retribution for the damages.

Ever since, the brooding man had worked under Mira and Master at the bar every week. Some of the guild members still held resentment toward him, but most had given way to time. Gajeel had cut ties with his former gang, and Lucy had been told his demeanor had changed throughout the years. Though he was still rough and tried to keep to himself, Gajeel was more accepted by the people of the guild. He semi-participated in Fairy Tail events, and barely complained when helping out Mira or Erza. Natsu, the one who brought him into the guild, was the one who picked fights with Gajeel the most. The two would go back and forth, but their fighting had softened throughout the years.

Even Levy had managed to forgive Gajeel's past. Though she never quite got over the actual attack, her fear of the brooding guy started to melt away. A huge chunk of that came from the Master's mandatory order of Gajeel being the one to repair the damages to the archives. At first, Erza would stand guard while Gajeel begrudgingly fixed the destroyed bookshelves and chairs. Levy was always in the library, but did her best to stay as far away from Gajeel as possible. It wasn't until weeks into the repairing that Gajeel gruffly offered his height to Levy, who was unable to reach the book she wanted. Too nervous to speak, Levy quietly nodded and averted her eyes when handed the novel. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't ignore the fact that her fingers were trembling at the exchange. He didn't call her out on her fear, or mock her like she expected. Instead, he grasped one of her hands, which was still bruised from the attack, and muttered a quiet 'sorry, shrimp'. The exchange was only a few seconds, and he didn't give her time to respond before he walked back toward the table he was fixing. Still, Levy felt a weight release her shoulders, and was left speechless at the encounter. From then on, Erza's watch was no longer needed. Levy kept Gajeel company through his work, the two forming a strange friendship through the mayhem.

Years had gone by since the incident, and Gajeel's work on the archives had long since passed. Still, Lucy sometimes caught him watching her blue-haired friend scurry to the isolated room with an unreadable look on his face.

"Not my fault Bunny girl lives up to her hair color."

"Hey!" Lucy pouted at the guy who snickered and disappeared into the kitchen. Despite wanting to chase after him and give him a good hit to the head, Lucy focused on her final task of the night. It was really late, and she was sure Natsu was going to try and use the time as an excuse to stay over again. Maybe she should take her first paycheck and buy him his own bed. _But it's not like I really mind sharing my bed with him. _Not that she would ever tell him that. If she did, he would _never _leave. Smiling, Lucy stretched before tossing her rag into the dirty towel bucket. She jumped when the lights dimmed and left the place looking creepier than she'd ever seen it.

"Lucy, make sure to take the trash out through the back before you go home. Gajeel's locking the kitchen and archive doors before he leaves. I'm locking the front door on my way out, so make sure to shut that door tight."

"No problem, Mira. Just let Natsu know I'll meet him in the front."

"If he isn't already running around the place looking for you." Mira giggled at her own joke, Lucy knowing the scenario was possible. Natsu tended to have trouble staying in one place for long. Waving goodbye to Mira, Lucy dragged the two trash bags through the bar and out the back door. The alley behind the bar was big, the dumpster being the only thing in it.

"I cannot believe you are so pig-headed!" Lucy had just finished throwing the second bag into the top when she heard a voice enter the deserted alleyway. Swearing to herself, Lucy ducked next to the dumpster as the voices came closer to her. Lucy realized the voice belonged to Evergreen. And hearing the insult she used, Lucy knew just who she was talking to.

"I wasn't being anything but a man!" Yup, that was Elfman alright. What were these two arguing about now? Peeking her head out, Lucy was surprised to see Evergreen dressed so formally. Her hair was down and curled, with a beautiful green dress sculpting to her body. With a dress only Evergreen would dare to pull off, the long evening gown implied she had just returned from somewhere extravagant. Her satin gloved hand pushed her glasses up her nose before she sent a scowl Elfman's way.

"I'm more independent than the other little troll-ups you may show affection to. I don't need to be coddled or paid for." Lucy winced at the arrogant tone that Evergreen used, knowing what was really going on. Something, whether Elfman meant to or not, had hurt Evergreen. The Scorpio being too prideful to show her pain, Evergreen used anger instead.

"A man always pays for dinner, especially at a high class place."

"And how many woman have you treated, hmm?" The jealousy was so obvious to Lucy, she wanted to hit Elfman over the head with it. From the naive face he was making, she was sure he was missing this point entirely.

"I pay for my sisters anytime we go out for lunch." At this point, Lucy wanted to smack her forehead. She would have too, if not in fear of them hearing the noise. Evergreen's shoulders tensed at the reply, and fire seemed to pour around her.

"So I'm like your _sisters_ now?" Before he could respond, Evergreen threw her purse at his head and started to storm Lucy's way. Panicking, Lucy hid closer to the dumpster and prayed that the infuriated girl wouldn't see her. If she caught Lucy spying, Evergreen would have no problem dicing her body into little pieces and tossing her into the dumpster.

"Of course not! A man would never date his sister." The heels stopped, and Lucy let out a silent breath when she heard Evergreen turn back toward Elfman.

"Are you implying we're dating?" Well, at least the jealousy had disappeared. Feeling safe to look back at the couple, Lucy pressed her hand to the dumpster and leaned closer to her own private production. Though she was far away, she could see the tall man was flustered by the comment. If Lucy wasn't mistaken, she could have sworn she saw a blush on his face.

"Who would date a banshee like you? Always screaming at me and throwing things! Like this purse, a woman shouldn't act like that." He shook the purse at her, which seemed odd in his huge hands. Lucy giggled, then covered her mouth and prayed their anger toward each other would hinder their hearing.

"And a man shouldn't piss a woman off so much!" Evergreen reached to grab her purse from his hand the same time he tried to yank it away. The result was Evergreen stumbling forwards, quickly being caught in a firm embrace. Her heel dug into his foot, making her gasp before she looked up in slight worry. "Sorry, I lost my balance. Did that hurt?"

"Nothing a true man can't handle." He smiled down at her, which made her own face turn bright red. Instantly the worry was gone, Evergreen beating on his chest.

"More like a beast. Let me go you big oaf."

"Fine, you crazy woman." His hands slackened on her back, but didn't completely release her. At his softened touch, Evergreen stopped her assault and kept her eyes fixated on his chest.

"But I guess a thank-you is in order for taking me to dinner. It was much more eloquent than I assumed someone like you would take me."

"I figured you'd like the private atmosphere. I was surprised you cleaned up so well." She scoffed at his insult, but their voices lacked the animosity from before.

"Idiot."

"Wench." There was a moment of silence between them, but the atmosphere made Lucy's heart pound. With wide eyes, Lucy watched a large hand grip Evergreen's soft chin. She hardly resisted as he lead her into a titillating kiss that brought her to her tip-toes. The moonlight was perfect, spilling over their silhouettes and creating an air of enchantment between the two. Evergreen's hands slid up his chest, linking around his neck and deepening the passionate kiss. Lucy nearly cried out in happiness at the kiss, crazily debating if she should take a picture for Mira. She shook her head, knowing this moment was too private to ruin. She almost didn't even want to watch it! The two finally pulled away from the kiss, but barely moved their mouths.

"You still kiss like a Neanderthal." Evergreen's mumble was counteracted by her softened tone and darkness of her cheeks. Not to mention the added 'still' in the sentence implied they had done this before. Lucy paused, wondering if the two were further along in their relationship than they let on.

"You still need a straightjacket." At the blunt comment Evergreen pulled away, smoothing her scrunched dress to hide their earlier touch. His hand pulled from her face, crossing his arms over his chest. "Next time, I'm taking you sky-diving."

"Sky-diving?" Evergreen paused at the thought before she casually looked away. "That sounds pretty dangerous. I doubt most women would want to do something so reckless."

"Of course not! But you're not most women. You've got fire that no other woman I've met can possess. A man like me needs a strong woman by his side." His compliment was a bit different, but it seemed to stroke Evergreen's ego enough for her to smile. Lucy was sure that he wasn't sure of himself by the awkward cough he produced. "Mira suggested it on a whim, and I'm up for anything to show off my manliness."

"Mira? Didn't she suggest this restaurant as well?" Despite Evergreen's confusion, Lucy made the connection to her first conversation with the bar tender. She really had told Elfman about it? From the way that Evergreen's eyes lit up behind her glasses, Lucy knew the suggestion was a hit. Feeling pride in correctly guessing the right types of dates for the two, Lucy mentally patted herself on the back. Maybe she was meant to do this matchmaker thing after all; she was the one who saw the chemistry between the two before anyone else.

"She got me two tickets for next Tuesday, if you're available."

"Well, I guess I could go so you don't cry like a baby on the plane." Her laughter dimmed as she left the alleyway, a protesting Elfman quick on her heels. Lucy waited several minutes after they left, making sure they were really gone before she popped out from behind the dumpster. Knowing that Natsu was going to complain about her taking so long, Lucy ran down the alley and around the building. By the time she finally saw a tuff of pink hair, Lucy was out of breath. Hearing her boots on the cement, Natsu turned his head toward her and scowled.

"Luce! What took you so long?!" Even though she heard his whine, Lucy didn't slow her pace before jumping onto Natsu's back. She didn't worry about her weight; she knew she wasn't heavy enough to strain the toned guy under her. Almost instinctively he grasped under her legs, hoisting her to rest comfortably in his hands. She could feel his quizzical stare, but she hid her smile by burying her face in his shoulder. "What's gotten into you? Eat some weird fish with Happy?"

"Let's just say I had my first small success with 'Operation Layla'. And there's plenty more where that came from." Despite her positive outlook, Lucy felt ten times better when Natsu spoke.

"The first one's got to be the hardest, right? So it's easy street from here on out, Lucy!"

She could only hope the other couples would be just as easy. Letting the thought go, Lucy allowed Natsu to chat her ear off while piggybacking her home. She tried to keep awake, but the long day and even longer night drained her. She felt herself getting drowsy on his back, and her friend didn't complain when she passed out. Natsu's warmth against her heart was the last thing she remembered before Lucy's dreams drifted toward the first time she had ever heard the name "Fairy Tail".

* * *

"_Lucy Heartfilia, why did you break up with him? He was the perfect gentleman for this family!" Lucy stared in anger at her father's outraged face, knowing this fight was long overdue. For almost a year, Lucy had stayed with the man that her father picked out for her. Or rather, for the future of his business that he intended for her and her husband to take over. It had been twelve months of awkward kisses, pointless fighting, and uncomfortable make-up sex. She had tried to push through it, promising herself the 'this is wrong' feeling that tainted their relationship would fade away. But it didn't, and on her birthday Lucy finally listened to the voice in her head telling her to leave. _

"_We weren't right for each other. All we ever did was argue about pointless stuff. We didn't have the same views about anything, and he was only interested in your company. I don't want a business partner for a husband; I want a lover." _

"_What was so wrong with him, Lucy? He was smart and very charming; any girl would want a proper man like him in their life." _

"_He wasn't anything like the guy _I_wanted, though. I don't need proper or polite; that doesn't matter to me. I just want someone who's passionate and kind. A person who will want to travel with me and not make a diagram about the reasons it's a waste of money. My husband has to laugh more than yell; smile more than frown at me! He has to be someone who puts me before my father's business." She knew her father wasn't listening by the way he turned away from her. Instead he focused his attention on the stormy weather outside his office window. Lucy wrapped her arms around herself, hurt by his lack of compassion. No, Lucy didn't ever want to marry a man like her ex. Because he was going to turn out just like her father. _

"_You want those things because your mother told you that." Lucy felt her heart constrict at the mention of her mother. Knowing what was coming, Lucy held herself tighter in preparation for the pain. "I should have never let her teach you that ridiculous astrology. Nothing good ever came from you learning that make believe art."_

"_It was right though, Dad. He was just how an Aquarius—"_

"_Enough." Lucy fumed at her father's lack of respect. How could he just cut her off like that? She was an adult now; he couldn't talk down to her anymore. "You will forget everything your mother taught you. You will go back to his house and beg him to take you back. You will be the daughter I raised you to be. The heir to this business, and the wife I've told you to become."_

"_No." Her father turned to her, Lucy dropping her hands to her sides and balling them into fists. Rage filled her at his disapproving look, her body shaking in emotional turmoil. "I will not do any of those things. I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm a woman with her own mind and her own dreams, none which contain this stupid company or you!"_

"_Lucy Heartfilia, you will not talk to me like that!" She turned from him then, her pace fast as she headed toward the door. Her hand paused on the handle when she heard his voice echo through the office. "If you leave this office—"_

"_Why would I stay? The only thing that's left is the corpse of a man who I used to believe was my father."_

"_Do you think there's any place I can't find you? A safe haven that will protect you? My company is known by all; my power is limitless. I own you!" It was then that Lucy realized the man her mother fell in love with his disappeared without a trace. _

"_Thanks for saying happy birthday." Lucy tightened her hold on the door, pulling it open and letting go of any ties she had with Jude Heartfilia. Lucy no longer had a mother or father. Within an hour, Lucy had packed everything she valued in her car, covering her mother's prized books with her own jacket before locking them in her trunk. She sped away from the mansion, refusing to let herself break down until she had a place to go. But it was late, and after being denied by the last hotel in the area, Lucy discovered even more bad luck. She had locked her keys in her car. She yanked on the handle several times before she fell to her knees, wondering if she was going to be forced to go back. _

_At the thought, Lucy shook her head viciously. How could she go back to a man who viewed her memories with her mother as pointless? Who said her version of love was a fantasy instilled in her by her mother? How could she face herself in the mirror if she followed his demands? Feeling tears slide down her face, Lucy looked up at the sky in pain. All she wanted was to be saved from the emptiness she was feeling. For years, she had been handling the pain on her own. Lucy had always been the strong girl on the outside. She refused to make her maids at the mansion worry, no matter what she truly felt inside. Her eyes closed at the loneliness she felt leaving everyone of them behind. She didn't even have time to say goodbye. _

_But even with the people she had met at her father's mansion, Lucy was never truly complete without her mother. The people she laughed with and talked to were only there for her father; without pay, they would eventually leave Lucy too. For years, Lucy had truly been alone. Lucy didn't want to be alone any longer. She needed a friend. A place to call home. She needed a miracle…_

"_Yo!" Lucy turned her head toward the voice, which came from the biggest smile she had ever seen. Instantly, a sharp memory of her mother's voice entered her head_. If you ever meet an Aries man, you'll know by his kind smile. And when you find that perfect smile, don't…_She blinked when the memory faded, wondering why she had flashed back to that. And why couldn't she remember the rest of her mother's words? She squeaked when she felt a jacket draped over her, taking a second to realize the stranger had come closer. "Here, wear this."_

"_Thank you." On the inside Lucy wasn't nearly as calm. Had she lost her mind? What kind of stranger would give her their coat in the middle of a storm? _

"_What are you doing out here in the rain?" He asked, helping her to her feet before checking her for any injuries. His hand skimmed over her forehead, as if checking for a bump or bruise. He probably thought she had hit her head, and was disoriented. That logic made more sense than her actual reason. _

"_I locked myself out of my car." Lucy quietly prayed that the storm masked the fact that she had been crying. Rain hit the side of her arm, making her shiver and pull the jacket closer to her. She really wasn't dressed to be out in this kind of weather, and she was grateful for the coverage. Once deeming her uninjured, his attention turned toward her car, the stranger's eyebrows furrowing together in concentration. Lucy took in the young man's appearance, realizing he was quite handsome. She could only guess he was somewhere around her age. He was slender but fit, showing he took care of himself well. His baby face was cute, and made his eyes almost look too big for his body. His hair was scruffy and unkempt, but it worked for him. Though he seemed a bit on the smaller size, the stranger held himself like he was six feet tall and able to take on anything thrown at him. Yup, without even trying to think of it, Lucy knew this boy was an Aries. _

_The red t-shirt he wore now clung to his body from the rain, making Lucy feel guilty for taking his coat. While it was true he still had a scarf around his neck (who wore a scarf in July?), the shirt did little to hide him from the freezing rain. She felt worse when she realized she kind of liked the view. Then again, it was her birthday. Was it so wrong for her to want one thing for herself? She pulled the jacket closer to herself, enjoying the soft scent of firewood that came off it. It warmed her body, and for a moment she felt cared for. It was a crazy thought, but it had been a crazy day for Lucy anyways. What harm could a little fantasizing do? _

"…_Have you tried opening the door?" Lucy nearly fell over at the question, realizing he was being serious when he jiggled the handle._

"_Of course I tried that!" She shouted, grabbing his arm when he started to yank on the handle. Though she had just done the same thing a few minutes before, this guy looked strong enough to do damage. That was the last thing she needed. "You're going to rip the whole door off , idiot!"_

"_You really think I'm strong enough to do that? I can't wait to rub it in Gray's face." _

"_It wasn't a compliment you know!" He let go of the handle, both of them stumbling to the sidewalk. Lucy shrieked when her skirt flared out, leaving her panties exposed to the wet ground. She jumped up quickly, trying to shake the water from the wet cotton. She glared over at the guy, who slowly pushed himself up before staring at the car again._

"_Shit. What do I do now? I don't how to break into cars! I could call Gray, but I just got into a fight with him a couple hours ago. Maybe Erza? No, she's off with gramps getting ready for the Fourth of July party. Gajeel's the car junkie, but there's no way I'm begging him to help me. And I know he'll make me beg that bastard! I could drag Levy into it, but then those two would probably fight…" He ran his hand through his pink hair, which flopped right back into his eyesight. The annoyed look on his face made Lucy smile. Before she could stop herself, Lucy burst out into laughter. He lifted his head up to look at her as she continued to laugh. "What's so funny?"_

"_I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh." Even as she said it, she continued to giggle. The annoyance she had felt for him had vanished faster than she could even notice. He grinned at her, holding his hand out. _

"_I'm Natsu Dragneel." She smiled back, shaking his hands gently._

"_I'm Lucy…uh, just Lucy." She knew her father was well known, so she refrained from using her last name. He was probably right in assuming nobody would shelter her from his investigators. Not as the heir of Heartfilia cooperation at least. Plus, she had already decided to never go back to her life as Lucy Heartfilia. Now, she was just a girl named Lucy. She wasn't ready to tell a stranger that information, so she let him tilt his head in confusion._

"_You don't have a last name? You're not a criminal or illegal immigrant are you?" He leaned closer to her, a droplet of water sliding off his nose and hitting her cheek. She blushed at the proximity, shoving him a few steps back before shaking her head._

"_I was born here and I've never even gotten a traffic ticket! A-And what about you? How do I know you're not a murderer or some creep trying to lure girls into his torture chamber?" _

"_Impossible! If I ever hurt a girl, Erza would beat the shit out of me!" Who the heck was this Erza girl? He kept throwing names at her like she should know what he was rambling about. Natsu rubbed the back of his head, glancing away from her. Drenched in the rain, Lucy couldn't help but describe the guy as 'adorable'. "Besides, I wouldn't ever do something like that. Guys like that really piss me off. You just…looked like you needed help. And Gramps said that you should never walk away from someone who needs help. I wasn't trying to be creepy."_

"_I know, and I'm sorry. It's just been a long day," Lucy said, feeling slightly bad for accusing him of things she knew weren't true. She had always had a good judge of people, and nothing about Natsu screamed danger. In fact, he was very open for a stranger. She knew he probably had some secrets, it was human nature. But his eyes were honest, and he spoke like he had never known pain before. It was refreshing. _

"_You're telling me; I just got my coat hijacked by some girl I met on the street." He gave her a cheeky smile that had her laughing again, though she had no idea why. What was it about this guy that just made her…happy? _

"_I didn't steal it; I'm borrowing it!"_

"_Why don't you have your own coat? And what are you doing out so late in such crappy weather, anyways? Shouldn't you be home? I bet someone's really worried about you." At his prodding, Lucy slowly stopped laughing to let a sad smile fill her face. _

"_I should be going." She gripped the jacket closer to her, knowing she couldn't stay outside forever. It was already ten o'clock, and the rain wasn't stopping. But where was home now? She couldn't make herself go back to the Heartfilia mansion. Her mother was gone, and everyone she ever considered a friend was on her father's payroll. Even if she had her car keys, where would she go? If she got her phone, who could she call? It was the first time she was on her own in this world. She hadn't felt like this since her mother had died. An ache in her heart started to form, and Lucy felt her lower lip quiver as she tried to ignore the hopeless feeling swirling inside her stomach. She heard her voice crack as she started to slide his coat off her head. "I should re-return this before—"_

"_Damnit!" Lucy gasped as she was dragged into a hug, warmth surrounding her shivering body. She blinked once, tears slipping down her face without her knowledge. When had she started crying? She felt a hand on the back of her head, pressing her to rest her forehead against his shoulder. Even though the rain continued pour down, Lucy couldn't feel it. Natsu's warm body chased away the cold. "I really don't like seeing girls cry."_

"_Sorry," She whispered, closing her eyes. She felt more tears swell beneath her eyelids, the pain continuing to prick at her heart. She felt his arms tighten around her, Lucy burrowing her face into his shirt. Her body shook with her tears, though she tried to hold them in. _

"_I don't know if its cause of Erza, but I just can't sit by when a girl cries. I saw you earlier, and I just knew. That's why I came over. I just…wanted to see you smile."_

"_H-How embarrassing," She cried out, clutching to his shirt as she sobbed. How did she end up like this? She was supposed to be strong, and yet she was being supported by a guy who she had only met minutes ago. Was that how alone she truly was? "I just…don't have anyone to go back to anymore. I don't have anything, Natsu! What do I do? Where do I go?"_

"_Don't worry; I know how much it hurts. Knowing you're alone, I mean." She lifted her head slightly, catching the distant look on Natsu's face. It was gone in an instant, Natsu glancing down to her and grinning. "Come with me."_

"_Huh?" Her eyes widened as he grabbed her hand, yanking her down the street. She looked back at her car, which was quickly disappearing from view with their hurried pace. "What about my car?"_

"_I'll have the bolt-head—I mean, Gajeel come get it in the morning." Because that was the type of guy Lucy wanted having access to her car. _

"_I still haven't found a place to stay!" She said, yelping when he dragged her over a stone bridge in the middle of the town. It was an area Lucy hardly ever went to, her father always complaining of the 'hooligans' that ran rampart in this part of town. Not wanting to associate with people who could do nothing for him, her father never permitted her to go over the bridge. Lucy, despite always wanting to give people a chance, had never disobeyed her father's wish until now. _

"_I'm sure Erza or Levy will let you stay at their place. And I've got an extra room too if they're not there. It is kind of late, now that I think about it, so they'll probably be home by now. But Gramps will be there for sure! Or Mira at least."_

"_There? Just where are you taking me?"_

"_To Fairy Tail." _

"_Eh? What are you talking about?!" Was this guy crazy? There was no place called Fairy Tail! _

"_You've just got to trust me! Can you do that, Lucy?" They took a sharp left, Lucy losing her balance from the sudden turn. Natsu was there to catch her, Lucy falling into his chest. Her breathing was heavy from their frenzied pace, his hands on her shoulders to keep her balanced. What was she doing? Lucy wasn't impulsive, and she knew it was crazy to trust someone she had never met before. She looked up at him, ready to refuse the idea she could trust someone so soon. Her voice froze in her throat when she met his gaze. Without a word, he was encouraging her to keep going. Not just with him to this crazy place she still thought he made up. There was more to that serious gaze. He wanted her to keep pushing forward in life, through the pain and loneliness. He had said he had gone through the same thing, without hearing a single fact about her situation. He just _knew_. He understood and wanted to stay with her. To help her. Nobody had ever willingly stayed by her side before. Feeling her emotions overflowing, Lucy pushed back to her own feet and linked her fingers with his. _

"_Yeah. I'll try, Natsu." The two of them ran fast, Lucy holding onto the jacket and Natsu's hand. She feared letting go of either of them would ruin the magic. Her legs burned from the strain, and her tired body was worn out from the emotional turmoil she had been through before. Still she kept running, unable to let go of the sliver of hope that Natsu gave her. They stopped at the bottom of a long set of stone stairs, Lucy's eyes widening when moonlight peeked out through the clouds. Like a castle from a movie, a tall building glowed in front of the full moon. She felt a small squeeze on her hand, Natsu's arm extending as he walked up some of the stairs. He stopped on the fourth step, looking back at Lucy. He kept his hold on her hand, speaking quieter than he had since she had met him._

"_Fairy Tail can be your new home, Lucy. We can be your new family; how does that sound?" Lucy stared up at him, silently wondering how a simple smile could brighten such a rainy night. Or how a guy who knew nothing about her already had understood what she was missing. A home. Friends. A family to call her own. Even though she didn't understand it, Lucy's eyes filled with tears as she grimaced and struggled not to cry. _

"_Why are you doing all of this for me?" _

"_Because it's what gramps did for me."_

"_Gramps, Erza, Gray and Levy….some guy named bolt head! You talk like I'm already a part of your Fairy Tail," she mumbled, wiping her eyes with her free hand. He scowled at her, seeming annoyed with what she said._

"_I already said you were!" He let out a peeved breath before yanking her up to the stair he was on. She closed her eye when he brushed her tears off her cheek, leaving one open to watch his never dimming smile. "So stop crying Lucy and come home with me." _

"_I…" She looked back up at the building, unsure of what to say. Would they truly accept her here? Or would it be just like her father? Could a real family actually exist after her mother's death? Lucy didn't know for sure, but she couldn't just walk away. She wanted to know who these people Natsu talked about were. She needed to see what was so magical about Fairy Tail. Something inside her pulled her toward the building. She held her breath and took a step forward, Natsu letting her lead him silently. She had used their conjoined hands to push open the door, her eyes widening at the warmth that captivated her. She entered Fairy Tail's magical world, and she never once looked back. _

_She had always given thanks to Fairy Tail for saving her from the darkness she had been facing in her heart that night. The friends she made there were impossible to replace. Her wounds were healed, and her past became nothing more than a bittersweet memory. Yes, Fairy Tail had repaired her broken soul. But in Lucy's heart, the real hero who saved her was the pink haired man who offered her a jacket and a second chance at being happy._

**Well? Doesn't that ending just warm your heart? I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! So, can Lucy handle the challenges of an astrologist? Will Juvia capture Gray's heart? And will a new face stir up old memories for one Fairy Tail member? Better hold onto your seats, the story is just about to get interesting.**

**OH! And, since Taylor is a wonder artist, she drew out some pictures for chapter one! Check them out here: ** messyenough. tumblr post /51953076575/ this-took-way-too-long-but-i-thought-i-would  
**Just remove the spaces! And give her lots of praise, she deserves it!**

**Chapter Three: ****The Past Meets Present**


	3. The Past Meets Present

**Hello again! I hope that you're still sticking to this story, since it's been a little while longer than I wanted to. Damn this thing called life! Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and let me know =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Natsu or Lucy or Mira or Juvia or Gray or…you get the point.**

**Chapter Three: The Past Meets Present**

Working at Fairy Tail the past week had been a whirlwind for Lucy. If she wasn't serving food or beer, she was serving advice to the hopeless members of Fairy Tail. Despite her best efforts with Erza, the red-head refused to even talk about the word 'love'. Cana was always too drunk to fully explain what she wanted to Lucy, and Juvia couldn't concentrate on Lucy's advice whenever Gray was within 500 feet. Evergreen still kept the façade that she wasn't dating Elfman, but Lucy knew it was only a matter of time until the Scorpio wanted to publicly claim her territory. Elfman was not the most handsome of the Fairy Tail crew, but his personality attracted more people than Evergreen would allow for long.

And then there was Levy McGarden. Lucy hadn't even gotten her friend to look at her astrology table. The librarian was avoiding the astrologist's love advice like the plague, though Lucy couldn't figure out why. Any time Lucy offered to pair up her best friend, Levy would get embarrassed and scurry down to the archives. The funny part of it was that the Gemini would be one of her easier cases to match. Levy's outgoing personality and charming individuality would make any normal man hot under the collar. The Gemini sign was a chameleon, and able to bend much easier than an Earth or Fire sign. If anything, it would be hard to find someone who specifically pleased _her _needs. That was why Lucy needed to observe her closer.

Unfortunately, her best friend was still on the run.

"So Droy and Jet really cried when they said goodbye to you?" Lucy laughed when Levy nodded, helping Lucy clean off one of the last tables in the room. Fairy Tail was closing up for the night, but Levy had yet to leave. Jet and Droy had won a paid vacation from a radio show, but almost declined when realizing there were only two tickets. The two had been attached to her hip ever since the attack, and had been hesitant to let Levy near Gajeel. While they admired his strength for the bar, both boys struggled to accept his past. Not wanting to leave Levy alone with Gajeel lurking, they were forced by the small girl to enjoy their trip. They only conceded when Levy threatened to never talk to them again. They duo had left to catch their flight earlier that night, leaving Levy to fend for herself.

"I don't get why they're so attached to me; back when we were little they used to think I was nothing but a bother." Levy huffed at the memory, though Lucy could only giggle. It was obvious to anyone in the guild that both boys were madly in love with Levy, even if she didn't notice. Despite being best friends, they constantly fought for Levy's love. Lucy hated to burst their bubble, but neither boy would have what it took to really capture Levy's heart. Sure, Levy would be their ideal girl, but Levy would not get satisfaction from either man's relationship. Levy was headstrong and very airy; and would need a man confident enough in himself to date such a bombshell. Jet and Droy would fold under Levy's personality like a card, which wasn't what her best friend needed. She needed someone to keep her grounded while still letting her creativity flow.

"Let's just say it's not their fault. You have a really attractive personality, Levy." At Lucy's compliment the girl blushed, scrubbing harder at a stain on the table. It made Lucy laugh, shaking her head. "Will you be lonely without them around?"

"I think I'll be okay. I've got a new book to read any night I'm lonely. I'm a little worried about going home though…Jet and Droy always walk me home when it gets dark. Now that they'll be gone for a week, I guess I'm a little nervous of something happening." Lucy instantly knew what Levy was referring to. Hell, one of the guys who caused her friend's fear worked at the bar. Looking over to Gajeel, Lucy noticed that his cleaning of the bar glasses had slowed a bit. He was looking the other way, but Lucy had the sneaky suspicion that he was listening. It wouldn't surprise her; she had noticed Gajeel's interest in her friend a while ago.

"So why don't you ask one of the guys in Fairy Tail to walk you home?"

"I don't want to be a bother," Levy mumbled, sliding her hair behind her ear.

"Nobody finds you bothersome, Levy. This mark—" Lucy held up her hand, showing the pink tattoo on her hand. It was identical to the white tattoo that Levy had on her left shoulder blade. Anyone who became a permanent member of Fairy Tail had the emblem tattooed on them as a sign of dedication. Fairy Tail wasn't just a club or bar; it was a community. "Means that we are family. We're all here for you!"

"I know…" But from the way Levy frowned while throwing the paper towels away, Lucy knew she didn't believe her. Lucy couldn't stop herself from sighing. Levy gave her a headache without doing anything. Movement to her side caught her attention, and she watched Gajeel toss his broom to the closet. Lucy almost pouted when she realized that Gajeel was already done with his work. Then again, she had been focusing more on talking to Levy than actually cleaning. Finishing the table she had been cleaning, Lucy watched the short girl yanked her bag over her shoulder and send a slight smile her way. "But I guess I'll have to do it on my own tonight."

"If you want to wait for me, I'll walk with you." Levy shook her head at Lucy's offer, trying to put on a brave face.

"You live the opposite way, and isn't Natsu meeting you here?" Damn, she had forgotten about that. She looked to her phone, knowing it was too late to cancel on Natsu. Similar to Lucy's concern over Levy, Natsu didn't like the idea of Lucy walking home alone so late. So, even if he wasn't at the bar, Natsu would come back to walk her home. Lucy was sure it was just to sleep in her bed, but he wouldn't admit it.

"I'm sorry; I wish I had known you were walking home alone. I would have made Erza stay. At least she lives in the same apartment complex." Lucy didn't like the worried look Levy gave out the window, knowing Levy was regretting getting back so late. Levy had walked the two boys to the shuttle that would bring them to their plane, and had just made it back to Fairy Tail before the sun set. Now that it was so dark out, Lucy knew that Levy shouldn't be walking alone. Two in the morning on a deserted street was all too convenient for the creeps to come out.

"It's okay, I'll just—"

"I'll take ya, shrimp." Both girls looked up at Gajeel, who finally showed his interest in the conversation. Lucy took a moment to take in the rebel, admiring his strong features. He was solid with muscle, and his face held little emotion as he stared at her best friend. His hair was pulled back with a brown bandana, which he always wore when he worked. The rest of his mane flowed down his back, rivaling most of the girl's lengths in the club. With a few tattoos to match his studded eyebrows, ears, lips, and nose, Gajeel's outside looked tough enough to scare anyone away. Lucy may have been a little more afraid if not for the black Fairy Tail tattoo branded into Gajeel's shoulder. So long as he wore that, she knew he would never hurt a Fairy Tail member again. Lucy knew about his bad past; everyone had skeletons they wished would go away. But Gajeel, according to even Natsu, had changed. He may still have been a rebellious soul, but he wasn't a bad guy.

"Ga-Gajeel…" Levy whispered, unsure of how to take his offer.

"Take it or leave it, I don't care either way," His snapped out, crossing his arms. Before she could formulate a thought, Lucy pushed Levy closer to Gajeel and nodded.

"This is perfect! Gajeel's scary enough to freak out any type of creep who comes after you. He can be your fill in body guard until the two boys come back." Despite the positive tone in her voice, Lucy knew that Levy wasn't quite as happy with the plan.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean, bunny girl?" Lucy ignored him as she pushed Levy toward the door.

"Just make sure to text me when you get home, okay? And Gajeel, please don't let anything happen to Levy. I'm trusting you!" Levy wanted to protest, or put up at least some sort of fight. But by the time she got the words into her head, Lucy was slamming the Fairy Tail door in both her and Gajeel's face.

"You have a weird friend." Levy tensed Gajeel's comment, slowly laughing while turning toward her path home.

"I know." That was the last thing said between the two before silence took the place of conversation. Their feet shuffled against the cobblestone, Levy occasionally glancing up at Gajeel. His eyes continued to scan the area, as if taking Lucy's request seriously. That confused Levy more than his offer. Gajeel had apologized all those years ago, and their few weeks in the archives had been quite nice. She had wanted to continuing talking to him, but Jet and Droy still had issues with the ex-Phantom Lord. So from afar Levy watched the changes in Gajeel's personality. If she wanted to be honest with herself, she probably noticed more so than anyone else in the guild. Gajeel lost some of his snarky tone, and his attitude of 'I'm only here because of Makarov' had slightly disappeared. She had even seen him crack a few smiles during his private conversations with Juvia.

But it still didn't quite explain his random act of kindness tonight. She turned down another street, her thoughts breaking when she heard a snickering coming from her watchgdog.

"What's so funny?" She asked, earning her a mischievous smirk.

"This was my old stomping ground when I was a Phantom Lord." Levy blinked, looking at the huge street in front of her. She lived in one of the biggest blocks of Magnolia. Just how much power did Gajeel give up when coming to Fairy Tail?

"You had specific territory?" Levy asked, feeling uneasy with the topic. Whenever Gajeel's past was brought up, it made Levy re-think her attack. Gajeel, not seeming to notice her nerves, nodded.

"Depending on your rank, you got a piece of Magnolia to watch. Anyone who fucked with your territory was your problem to deal with. I was the unlucky one that had Erza and Cana stumble into my region, and now I'm stuck dealing with the morons at the bar."

"If you think like that, then why do you continue to work there? Your debt must be paid off by now." Gajeel glanced over to her, his eyes lingering on her face before he looked up at the night sky.

"It's not like I have other options. My old gang is a bunch of losers who aren't worth my time. I could probably kick every one of their asses without breaking a sweat. Hell, they even make Natsu look kind of strong."

"What about your family?" Levy asked, letting her curiosity get the better of her. Gajeel shrugged in indifference, throwing his hands up to lock behind his head as they walked.

"My mom committed suicide when I was a kid, and my dad abandoned me on the streets when I was fifteen. Piece of shit gave me five hundred dollars to never go looking for him, not like I would bother. At the rate he drank, I'm sure his liver's given out by now. I don't have any siblings, thankfully. I've never really known what a family was."

"I'm sorry," Levy whispered, amazed at how emotionally stable Gajeel was. Though he talked about his grisly past like it was nothing, Levy was sure it had played a part in his decision to join Phantom Lords. A teenager with that much pain and resentment had to get rid of it somehow. What better way than making other people hurt too? If Gajeel thought any of that, he didn't say it. His face remained passive while he ignored her apology.

"Makarov pays well enough for me to keep a decent apartment and then some. He gives me time off for my second job at the car garage without complaint. I don't see the bar going out of business any time soon, so why leave a constant income?" At the new information, Levy paused. Gajeel worked somewhere else too? From all the hours he put into Fairy Tail, she didn't know how it was possible. Did Gajeel even have a social life? Or any friends? If so, what were they like? There were so many questions she wanted to ask the mysterious man, but she refrained. As it was, she already felt like a nuisance. Her last question had probably been more than annoying for him. Putting her nosiness to the side, Levy focused on their main conversation.

"So you don't hate Fairy Tail."

"I have a high opinion of Makarov. That barmaid has a demonic side that I have to respect. The way she ropes all those monkeys in without lifting a fist is impressive. And I guess I don't dislike Erza, even if she got me in this mess to begin with."

"I've seen you hang out with some of the guys, too. You were playing cards with Laxus and Elfman the other day weren't you? And ever since Lucy started working at the bar, you and Natsu have talked more." At that Gajeel snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Laxus is an ass, but it's sort of refreshing in the hero-filled bar. He's the only other guy who doesn't mind telling people how it is. Elfman's just a giant kid, beating on his chest and shouting about his manliness. All his shouting and he still gets bossed around by Evergreen. I don't even want to get into the moronics of Natsu; just hearing his name makes my eye twitch." Even though Gajeel was making fun of her friends, Levy couldn't help but laugh. He sent her a look, but she only continued in her giggling. "What's with you?"

"Nothing." This was definitely not the rough guy that had entered the bar all those years ago. If last week someone had told her she'd be enjoying her walk home with Gajeel, she wouldn't believe them. But here, seeing the almost pout of his face from her lack of information, Levy was almost glad Lucy had suggested the idea. She looked up when a familiar sign passed over their heads, her feet slowing to a stop. "Well, this is my apartment."

"Really?" He stared up at it, scrunching his nose. "Would've thought someone like you would live in something bigger."

"It's not much, but it's enough for one person." At that she turned to him, sending him a soft smile. "I'm sorry that Lucy dragged you into this."

"I'm just mad that none of my old gang came out; there's quite a few that I owe a good beat down." At Gajeel's comment, Levy scowled.

"Is that why you brought me home?" He barked out a short laugh before stretching his arms over his head.

"It would have definitely made it worth the walk," He replied, missing the puffed out cheeks on his shorter counterpart. Levy huffed loudly, turning away from Gajeel and storming up her stairs. She ignored his call of 'shrimp' as she shuffled through her keys, trying to find the one to her apartment.

"Well I'm sorry that I wasn't able to lure out your old friends. Next time, I'll make sure to make myself more vulnerable." She had just gotten the key in the lock when a large hand pressed to her door. The shadow he casted over her body made her shiver, but she refused to look back at him.

"Don't be getting all worked up, shrimp." She closed her eyes when his free hand rested on her head, though not in a condescending manner. Even though his rough tone didn't change, the volume softened. "There are other reasons, too. Stop jumping to conclusions."

"What other conclusions are there?" She asked, annoyed with his height reference. She knew she was short, and it was even more obvious when she was around him. Why did he have to call her that?

"…I'll walk you home until the two weaklings get back. So stop worrying about getting attacked. I'll protect you." She turned to yell at him for avoiding her question, but Gajeel was already walking down the stairs.

"Gajeel!" She called out, trying to get him to come back. He didn't turn, lifting his arm over his head to wave goodbye. She fumed, stomping her foot on the ground several times before she turned back to her door and yanked it open. When the air passed over her face, Levy's eyes widened when she realized how warm her cheeks were. Pressing pale fingers to her red cheeks, Levy felt the breath leave her lungs. Was she really blushing? She shook her head, refusing to believe it as she moved into her apartment. This was Gajeel, afterall! There was no way she'd like him, right? But as she slowly got ready for bed, Levy couldn't get his words out of her head. From his past to his declaration of protecting her, Gajeel kept invading her thoughts. Why? Plenty of times, Droy and Jet and made similar promises. Why did it feel so different with Gajeel? Feeling overwhelmed, and a bit vulnerable, Levy dropped down on her bed and called the only person she knew would still be up.

"Levy? Are you okay?" Hearing Lucy's voice on the other line made her bite her lip. She knew she was going to regret this, but every logical explanation was failing her. For the first time, Levy was going to try the unexplainable.

"Lu-chan…can you tell me more about my sign?"

* * *

Lucy hated grocery shopping. It took a chunk out of her day, and half the time she forgot something she would only remember after coming home. The lines were long, and people always seemed so much crabbier there. Food was expensive, and it always made her feel so much more broke afterwards. Having Happy as a semi-permanent resident in her house didn't help her wallet much. She always reminded herself to ask Natsu to start pitching in for the cat, only to forget the next day. Grocery shopping was the devil.

"These mangos look yummy!" But today, not even grocery shopping would deter her happy mood. She hummed while tossing the food she needed into the basket on her arm, feeling quite satisfied with her choice. No matter what happened, nothing was going to ruin Lucy's mood. And why was that? Because, at three in the morning, she got a phone call from her best friend. Not just a phone call, but one asking for her astrological help. Though Levy refused to admit it was because of her walk home with Gajeel, Lucy was sure that something had happened between the two. Feeling absolutely giddy over the breakthrough with Levy, Lucy was sure this was going to be a good day. It had only eight days, but her astrology business was going very well. Several of the people in Fairy Tail were opening up to her, and she had started to draft up compatible matches. Her success with Evergreen was good, and Juvia had been able to have a "normal" conversation with Gray. Gray had even started a conversation through text, which led to a late night talk on the phone. This was a feat that had never been accomplished in the two years Juvia had known him. Now Levy was on board too. Having a new client made everything so much sweeter.

She was struggling with Erza, which was frustrating. Still, Lucy didn't want to force it with her fellow Cancer. They were very emotional, and a push in the wrong direction could ruin the red-head. Lucy just had to be satisfied with her accomplishment with the other people in Fairy Tail.

So lost in her daydreaming, Lucy completely missed the man turning into her aisle. Within seconds she walked straight into him, knocking all of her stuff out of her basket. She gasped as she looked down, blushing when realizing how much attention she had attracted with the crash. Giggles were heard from a group of older women passing by and Lucy quickly hid her face with her bangs while hurrying to pick up her stuff. She lifted her head when she noticed the man she had bumped to had also stopped, kneeling down to assist her.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Lucy said, looking up and sending an apologetic smile at the stranger. A second later, her smile gave way to awe as she stared at a familiar face. Though she had never met the person in real life, Lucy's hand trembled on the can of soup she was holding. "Y-You're Agent Seigrain!"

"I guess my name is known even around here." His voice was smooth, matching the kind look in his eyes.

"Of course! You're the retired F.B.I agent that led the investigation on the Edolas drug ring. You're famous!" Or at least to Lucy he was. Lucy had done a research project for her criminal justice class in which she was assigned to research the recent Edolas drug bust. All over the information was this man's name. At the age of twenty, Agent Seigrain started an investigation on a small drug ring in Edolas. Three years later, he was able to stop the Edolas cartel as well as arrest the main players involved in the trafficking of drugs. Hundreds of narcotics were taken off the black market. Then, as quick as he came, Agent Seigrain then disappeared off the face of the earth. Lucy was sure that most people in Magnolia would never guess the man in front of her was the F.B.I agent. Edolas was thousands of miles away, and the drug bust wasn't big enough to attract international news. While many people would probably recognize him in Edolas, Lucy was sure she was a part of the rare few who would know him in Magnolia. She guessed his transfer was to keep his identity safe from those who would try to hurt him after the bust. The Edolas cartel were not friendly people.

"I don't suppose I could ask you not to tell other people who I am? Most from this town know me by a different name." Seeing her shock at his information, he smiled and looked up at the aisle they were in. "Agent Seigrain was a name I was given for the Edolas case. My birth name is Jellal Fernandez. I'm actually from Magnolia."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jellal. My name's Lucy." Lucy slowly pushed herself up to her feet, holding out her hand to him. His glance went down to her hand, his eyes widening slightly at the appearance of her pink tattoo.

"You're part of Fairy Tail?" She was surprised that he knew the name, but he did say he was from around here. She nodded slowly, though regretted it at the troubled look on his face.

"I've been a member for a few years. I'm sorry if this is rude, but I've never heard anyone speak of a Jellal Fernandez being a member."

"No, I wasn't. I just…knew someone who was." Now that was a painful look if Lucy ever saw one. In the few pictures she had seen of the agent, not once did his face show any feelings. But yet here, in a little grocery shop talking to a nobody, Lucy had already seen a wide range of emotion from him. Hope, confusion, sadness and pain were now so easy to read on his face.

"What's the name? I could let you know if they're still around." He looked at her hesitantly, and Lucy offered a kind smile to help ease his tension. "I have a feeling you'd prefer to be in a more private setting to talk about this. I'm done shopping, but I'd be happy to invite you over for some tea if you'd like. It's a little walk away, if you don't mind."

"I don't mean to impose."

"Try sleeping over every night and hogging the sheets like Natsu; that's what I consider imposing."

"You're a friend of Natsu's?" She nodded while the two walked toward the registers, Lucy putting her groceries on the conveyor belt.

"He's the one who brought me into Fairy Tail. Is he the one you're wondering about?" Jellal shook his head, and Lucy tried to think of other members who had been around for a while. Really, it could be anyone. Lucy had been around for a while, but some had been there for decades. Natsu himself had been under Makarov's watch since he was a child. Then there was Gray, or Levy. So many of the Fairy Tail members had been brought into the club at young ages. Makarov never let them partake in the adult parts of the bar, but made many of the extra rooms kid-acceptable. Fairy Tail was a haven for any age.

"Let me carry some of your bags," Jellal offered, taking some of the heavier groceries once out of the store. Lucy was grateful for his help, unaware of how much stuff she brought. The two walked along the street, Lucy waving again to the boatmen paddling in the river. Really, Lucy was starting to wonder if they ever went home. She looked back at Jellal, who had a much too serious face on for her liking.

"Will you tell me who you're looking for now?" At her question, he snapped out of his own thoughts and glanced over to her. Despite the shake of his head, Lucy could tell from the blush on his face that he was eager to know about the mystery Fairy Tail member.

"I haven't been looking for her."

"I knew it was a woman; no man would make you have such a cute expression." She knew that he was probably capable of killing her within a blink of an eye, but she couldn't stop herself from teasing him. Maybe it was because she spent more time with Mira, or because it involved one of her Fairy Tail friends. Either way, Lucy enjoyed seeing such a composed man get so embarrassed. "So who is she?"

"Her name is Erza Scarlet." Lucy tried to hide her shock at the revelation. No wonder Erza was having such a hard time matching up with anyone in Fairy Tail! She had a hunk like this shoved in her memories. Though he had never said they were anything more than 'friends', Lucy was not naïve. A man did not get that kind of look for a simple friend. There was more to this story than the mysterious man was letting on.

"Yeah, I know her. She's still at Fairy Tail too, if you're wondering."

"How is she?"

"She's good; though most of the members are a little frightened by her." If the information surprised him, he didn't show it. Then again, Lucy had a feeling he knew her for a long time. If anyone had the chance to hang out with Erza for more than a week, they knew of her strength. It was more than skin deep, too. Erza's character in general was stronger than most Lucy had met.

"Is she still working on becoming a teacher?"

"She's got an internship with an elementary class this year. She'll be graduating in the fall, and hopefully they'll hire her full time," Lucy answered, Jellal letting out a quiet sigh of relief.

"I'm glad she continued to pursue her dream. Erza was always good with children." Now she _knew _they were closer than friends. Very few people in Fairy Tail knew about Erza's infatuation with kids. In fact, Lucy had only just discovered it through their appointments. Erza had said it was a secret of hers, which not even Natsu knew. So the fact that Jellal spoke of it like common knowledge let Lucy know Jellal was something important to Erza.

"Erza is doing really well; she's actually a client of mine." Lucy made sure to slip in the last part to catch Jellal's attention. Though he didn't know her ability, Lucy had already started to analyze just who he was. She had decided he was no fire or earth sign, and was sure he was a fixed sign. It only left the options of Scorpio and Aquarius, both signs very similar in their ways. But there were a few differences between the two signs. Like their duality.

In the world of zodiac, six signs hold masculine energy while the other six hold feminine energy. To some, it may sound sexist or offensive. But to those who knew what it actually meant, it was just another indicator of the sign's personality. Masculine signs, like Aquarius, think of strength through action. It didn't surprise Lucy that Natsu and Elfman's signs were both masculine. The two of them tended to jump into physical action before anyone even finished their sentence. The feminine signs, which controlled Scorpio, relied more on self-containment and inner reserves. Mira and Erza's signs both had feminine energy, which allowed them a little more reserve than the first two. It didn't, however, mean they could not be pulled into a fight. Erza was provoked many times by Natsu into battle, though it was extremely rare that the serene woman would start one up.

It was this observation that made Lucy go down the path of Scorpio for this reserved man.

"A client?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you? I'm Fairy Tail's astrologist. I was hired by Master Makarov and Mira to find compatible matches for my friends." They moved onto her street, Lucy shifting the bags in her hands in order to get her key ready.

"Ah, I see." He was quiet for a moment, and Lucy waited patiently for the question she was sure he would ask. Scorpios were jealous creatures by nature. "Has Erza been able to reap the benefits from your advice?"

"No, she's quite terrible with the subject." Lucy laughed as she remembered Erza's bright red face, knowing Erza could never actually seek out love. It was something she was now sure had to come to Erza naturally. In a way, it was the same for Lucy. Cancers wanted natural love that came to them, and not the other way around. It was rare that the crab would make the first move on someone. That was another reason Lucy wasn't pushing her friend. She stopped outside of her door, starting to fiddle with the lock. "I don't think she's fully into the experience anyways."

"Why not?"

"I think she's probably hung up on her past love. Us Cancers hold onto that fairy tale ending longer than almost any other sign." She gave him a look that made him glance away in discomfort.

"Thank you for inviting me over for tea." Well that wasn't an obvious change of subject. Despite her slight frustration with his avoidance, Lucy smiled and walked up the stairs with him.

"No problem! After all, anyone who is a friend of Fairy Tail is a friend of mine."

"You use the word 'friend' too liberally in my case." She laughed at his caution, Lucy pushing her door open to her house.

"Just put the groceries on the floor and I'll start some tea." They two moved into the kitchen, Jellal following her order while Lucy started to search for her kettle. It had been a while since she entertained guests. Remembering she had stored it in her bedroom closet, Lucy pointed to one of the chairs at the table. "Please sit; I've just got to go to my room for a second."

"Lucy!" At the loud call from her room, Lucy rolled her eyes and turned toward the entrance of her kitchen. She missed the sudden tenseness of her guest, who now took a step away from her.

"Did you just climb through the window again?!"

"I told you that it's more fun to—" The noisy man stopped talking when he appeared in the entrance, his eyes darting past Lucy and toward Jellal. A moment of silence went between the two, and Lucy barely blinked before Natsu had lunged across the kitchen and punched Jellal across the face. Jellal stumbled back, Natsu wasting no time grabbing his shirt and shoving him into the kitchen wall. The deadly look in Natsu's eyes snapped Lucy out of her stupor. She quickly moved across the room, grabbing Natsu's arm and trying to yank him away from Jellal.

"Natsu what are you doing?! Let go of him!"

"You filthy piece of shit!" Lucy winced as Natsu slammed Jellal against the wall again, tightening her hold on his arm to try and stop him. "You bastard! What are you doing in Lucy's apartment?!"

"I invited him over. Now stop hurting him!" Finally Lucy ducked under the arm, pushing herself between the two guys. Though she was slightly embarrassed from her back pressing so intimately into Jellal's chest (she did just meet the guy an hour ago!), Lucy glared at her livid friend and shoved hard on his chest. The motion knocked his grip off Jellal's shift, Natsu taking a few steps back before fisting his hands at his sides.

"Move, Lucy. I've waited too many years to beat the shit out of this guy." Though she could tell he was pissed, he didn't raise his voice toward her. Lucy shook her head, putting her arm out in front of the silent Jellal.

"You're not going to attack someone at my house, especially if they're my guest. If you can't be civil, you have to leave."

"Do you know what this guy did to Erza?! How many times she cried over him?" Lucy's eyes widened at the new information that came pouring through Natsu's mouth. He glared over her shoulder, and she knew his next words were directed toward Jellal. "Erza should have kicked your ass as soon as you told her the truth. But I guess I'll just do it for her!"

"I never meant to lie to her." It was the first time Jellal had spoken since Natsu entered the room. Lucy glanced back at him, watching a million emotions pass over his face.

"Bullshit!" Natsu, too blind in his rage, was unable to hear the sincerity in Jellal's tone. Looking back at Natsu, Lucy yelped when his fist went over Lucy's head to hit Jellal again. The older man didn't try to defend himself, the punch sideswiping him into the cabinets. Lucy gasped when seeing blood trickle from Jellal's mouth, looking back to Natsu in anger.

"Get out, Natsu!" Before he had time to react, Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm and yanked him out of the kitchen. She threw open her front door, shoving him through it. He stumbled, but caught himself before falling down the stairs. Turning back toward his blond friend, Natsu pointed at himself in shock.

"You're mad at me?"

"You can't just come in my house and beat people up," She answered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Luce, this guy isn't a good person. That's the guy that Erza was engaged to!" Well, that explained why she got the 'more than friends' vibe from him. Seeing Natsu yank at his own hair, the boy paced back in forth in the hallway while speaking. "If Erza finds out he's come back, she'll fall apart again. But if she finds out I know and didn't tell her, she'll kill me too."

"What happened with the engagement?" She tried to focus the scatterbrain, but she was starting to feel a bit nervous herself. She had seen Erza angry before, and it was never a pretty sight. If she was really as pissed off at Jellal as Natsu said, Lucy would have to move to another country to avoid her wrath.

"He told her there was another woman and ended their engagement. Then he just disappeared from the face of the earth for years. She never heard from him again. This bastard broke Erza's heart, Lucy! And I'm going to beat the shit out of him for every tear he made her cry."

"Not at my house you won't." Lucy exchanged glares with him, Lucy's hand tightening on her door. "I don't know what happened back then, but beating him up until he can't speak won't solve anything."

"Yes it will!"

"If you can't act like a civilized human, you're not welcome at my house. Now go away!" Before he could response, Lucy shut the door on him. Huffing in annoyance, Lucy walked back into the kitchen while trying to calm her anger down. Natsu was always trying to fight first, talk later. It never worked out for him, and it always got Lucy into hot water with someone. This time, she was doing things her way. Her angered simmered when she saw Jellal at the sink, swishing water in his mouth before spitting it out. It was evident he was trying to clean the blood from his mouth. Lucy was more concerned with the purple bruise that was starting to form on his cheek. Walking over to the fridge, she pulled out an ice pack and held it up to him. "Here, put this on your cheek. I'll grab a towel to wrap it in."

"You don't need to help me." But even as he said it, Lucy was ushering him to a seat before grabbing a dishtowel from the cabinet. She wrapped it tight around the icepack, pressing it slowly to Jellal's face while she scowled.

"I'm sorry about Natsu; I didn't think he'd act out so much. I already kicked him out, so don't worry about him coming back."

"It's fine; Natsu had every right to punch me. I deserved it after all the trouble I caused him and…" he trailed off, but both knew the woman he was implying. Trying her best to stay objective, Lucy leaned back a bit and sighed.

"Why don't you tell me what actually happened?" Jellal looked up at her in confusion, slowly shaking his head.

"It's just as Natsu said; I cheated on Erza and left her."

"I don't believe that anymore than I did when Natsu said it," She said, meeting his surprised gaze head on.

"Wh-what?"  
"I told you I was an astrologist, right? It means I can predict patterns of behavior from certain people. In your case, it means that I know you lied to Erza about the other woman."

"You've only known me for an hour." She only smiled at his defense.

"Doesn't make a difference in my profession. In the end you're still a Scorpio; which means you don't cheat. You may lie or manipulate people to do and think what you want them to, but you don't cheat. You only have so much love; you don't have time to share it with multiple people. This means that, since I know you probably still love Erza, you never had another woman. It was always Erza for you. Am I right?" He stared at her silently, Lucy refusing to give up on her theory. She had seen the happiness he felt by talking about Erza. There was never another woman in this man's heart. But it left the question of why he told Erza the lie in the first place. Was it just too hard to tell her the truth? Or was something else holding him back? "So tell me what's really going on here."

"…Erza and I started our relationship in high school. I was intending to marry her once we were both twenty-two. She had her dream of becoming a school teacher, and I planned on doing something with the police. I was almost twenty-one when the F.B.I asked me to perform a specific mission for them. My father had been a well known agent, and my exceptional skill led me to the F.B.I a year before that. I had been a desk worker, filing paperwork and typing out report summaries. It was my youth that allowed me access to the Edolas case. Though the media believes I was the one who called the shots of the operation, I was actually the agent in the field. Because it was a young group running the show, the F.B.I knew anyone older would set off alarms. They wanted someone who was young enough to fly under their radar. The mission had me going straight into the hornet's nest, and they weren't positive I'd make it out alive if my cover was blown.

"I knew I would be spending several years in Edolas for the job. I wouldn't be able to contact anyone from my actual life, or else they would be put in danger. If I told Erza about the mission, she would have wanted to move with me. I couldn't take the chance of her getting hurt because of my mission. I knew that if I told her not to come, she'd disregard my order and follow me anyways. I had to make up something to keep her away from me. So, I told her I was moving away to be with another woman. My lie would destroy my future with her and hurt her deeply. But I was willing to take that option rather than see her killed. I left the next week for Edolas, became Seigrain, and took down the drug ring. It took my team several years, but we succeeded."

"And now?" Lucy asked, seeming to catch the depressed man off guard. "You're done with the F.B.I and you're back in Magnolia. The charade of Seigrain is over. You're Jellal again. So will you go to Erza? Will you tell her the truth?"

"It would only hurt her more to know I lied. If I came back into her life, I could hurt her again." His pain almost spoke to Lucy, who refused to take his fear as an answer.

"But you won't know for sure until you talk to her. The Erza I know is a very forgiving person. She'll be hurt by your lies, but I know she's still waiting for you to return." He looked out the kitchen window, seeming to struggle with her reasoning. Lucy knew he was debating the two sides. He didn't want to cause Erza any more pain. She could understand that if Erza was over him. But Lucy had seen the lost look Erza sometimes got when Lucy asked her about what she wanted in a man. Before she met Jellal, she never could figure out where this expression came from. Now, looking at the face of the man who held Erza's heart frozen, Lucy understood.

"I wouldn't know where to begin with her." Lucy softly smiled at him, reaching out to place her tattooed hand over his.

"You start by agreeing not to give up on Erza a second time."

"And then?"

"Then you let me help you two fall in love again." The hand that rested on his tightened as Lucy's smile disappeared, giving a somber look toward the blue-haired man. "So long as you promise not to disappear again."

"If I did, I have a feeling you'd let Natsu come after me." Lucy laughed at his answer, Lucy nodding quickly.

"If Erza didn't get to you first." At the reply the temperature in the room warmed, then suddenly exploded when Lucy realized how late it was. She was supposed to be at work in a half hour! Trying to be a good hostess, Lucy made sure Jellal's bruising was under control before he left. They exchanged numbers, Lucy promising to contact him within the next week. Once he was gone, Lucy went into frenzy mode. Cramming her groceries into her fridge while yanking her hair into pigtails, Lucy barely had both of her boots on when she hopped out of the apartment. She almost locked the door when she remembered Happy, breaking back into her apartment to feed the very vocal cat. Giving him extra fish as an apology, Lucy pat the "famished" cat before running back out the door. Nearly bumping into three different people, Lucy gasped as she threw the Fairy Tail doors open.

Though the place was pretty crowded, it was not nearly as bad as the other nights she had worked. She waved to her group of friends, her smile dropping when her eyes made contact with Natsu's. The two glared at each other, Lucy sticking her nose in the air before she stomped over to the bar. Mira was there, pouring another beer for the biggest drunk of the bar. You wouldn't be able to tell from her slim stomach, but Cana Alberona drank beer like water. The pretty brunette was wearing a black bikini top, "modestly" covered with a small white jacket. It was matched with brown knee-length pants, showing off any skin she could get away with. She sent a flirtatious wink toward a group of boys at a table to the side, making them nearly pant in anticipation. She turned back toward the bar while Lucy tied her apron around her hips, Cana's eyes lighting up at the sight of the blonde.

"Lucy! How the hell are you doing, my little celestial friend?" Lucy laughed at Cana's question, washing her hands in the sink behind the bar.

"I'm okay, I suppose. You got any good predictions for my night?" Lucy asked, watching her favorite tarot card reader spread her cards. Cana and Lucy bonded quickly once Cana heard about her affinity with the zodiac. Since tarot card reading fell under the same mystic umbrella, Cana supported her friend's new occupation. Cana had even been a little impressed with Lucy's evaluations, seeming to enjoy watching the blonde work.

"Sure, why not? Got anything specific you're wondering about?" Lucy watched Cana shuffle the cards, holding back the urge to talk about Jellal. It would spread like wildfire if either Cana or Mira found out, and she didn't want Erza to find out that way.

"Nothing in particular. Maybe work?" Cana nodded, spreading her cards out in an arch on the bar.

"Okay, work it is. Now choose a card." Lucy picked one of the cards, distracted by her name being called down the bar. She smiled at Macao, knowing exactly what beer he wanted. She handed the card back to Cana, starting to get the drink ready. She only paused when Cana let out a low whistle. "The Chariot."

"What about it?" Lucy walked down the bar, sliding the beer into Macao's hand. She turned back to Cana, knowing full well the older man was admiring the bare legs her skirt revealed for him.

"It means that you'll soon be given a challenge you're not sure you can accomplish. You will be forced to face your fears. If you can control your emotions and learn to go with your instincts, you'll make it out of this challenge just fine. Believe in yourself, and your ability, and you will show those who oppose you just how amazing you are. I'll leave you with this; the chariot card is directly connected to the zodiac sign Cancer."

"Wow," Lucy said, feeling amazed at the drunken girl's prediction. Though she had her own skill, seeing Cana perform her tarot reading was a real treat for her. Even if it was implying she was going to have a troubling night.

"Amazing again, Cana. Do you have anything else?" Mira also seemed to enjoy the show, boosting Cana's ego. Mira started to pile the mugs of alcohol onto her serving tray as Cana spoke.

"Let's see what else we have for you…" Cana yanked out one card, flipping it to show "the fool" card. "Well, it seems like you got into a fight with Natsu? And not the normal kind of bickering; you seem really mad at him."

"Well that's a rarity," Mira said, leaving the back of the bar and moving toward the college boys. They were still drooling over Cana, but she didn't notice. Lucy huffed at the reminder of Natsu, starting to make a drink for another patron at the bar.

"Natsu and I are not on speaking terms right now."

"Did he go through your panty drawer or something?" Lucy nearly over poured the drink at Cana's dirty mind, sending her cheeky friend a look.

"No, he didn't. I don't think Natsu even thinks of me as girl half the time."

"Natsu spaced out for a week after he walked in on you naked. Trust me, you've made it clear you're a girl," Cana said, taking another swig of her beer while Lucy's face lit up.

"Either way, this isn't about that! When he wants to act like an adult and apologize for what he did, then we'll be fine."

"So my beautiful princess is free from her dragon captor after work?" The compliment came out as a purr from the sexy man who now sat next to Cana. With wildly spiked hair, shades that hid his hazel eyes, and handsome face, the sly man gave Lucy a once-over and lazily smiled. "Good evening, Lucy."

"Loke! When did you get back in town?" Lucy smiled at her friend, truly happy to see his face. Loke tended to sporadically disappear for a few weeks at a time, not that it was his fault. Being a freelance photographer had him travelling all over the world. The man had a knack for capturing the most beautiful scenes in the world without breaking a sweat. His trips were always paid for, magazines knowing just how great he was at his job. Lucy would have been jealous, if not for the fact that he asked her to join on every trip he took. She refused, knowing real life wouldn't let her. Still, the offer was tempting.

"This afternoon. I guess I picked the perfect night. I would hate for you to be alone during a fight with Natsu. My little astrologist and I have some things to discuss. Like how to make our signs much more compatible. The Cancer and Leo couple can be quite a force to reckon with."

"You like astrology?" Cana asked, seeming surprised when Loke nodded.

"Both of my parents were very deep into astrology. My middle name is Leo, after all."

"How come you never told us?" Lucy asked, jumping when Loke casually grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled it to his lips.

"If I had known it would catch your eye, I would have done it sooner," he mumbled against the top of her hand, kissing it softly. Cana let out a low whistle, making Lucy blush.

"Should I call you two the Cosmic couple?" Lucy shook her head at Cana's teasing, pulling her hand back.

"No way! Loke's just being his normal flirty self. Besides, Cancers are too emotional to be with a Leo. We need someone who will bathe us in love, while the Leo needs someone who will gush over his power."

"You wound me with your lack of faith, Lucy." Loke placed his hand over his heart dramatically, making both girls laugh. Lucy knew that Loke was a great guy, and that she was lucky he was so infatuated with her. Loke had his head on his shoulders, and a great future ahead of him. He was charismatic, intelligent and smooth. Lucy caught him looking at her, the seductive wink making her heart skip. Even if she was content being his friend, she had to admit the Leo was tempting. Probably too tempting, especially knowing their worlds would never mesh. Sometimes she worried her way of life would never match another's the way she wanted it too.

The good mood between the three was cut short when a booming voice overtook the conversation.

"You sure like to throw this astrology bullshit around the guild." Lucy looked up at the tall blond, instantly feeling nervous. The man was built and fierce, dark eyes piercing anything he looked at. It was hard not to notice him in the room. Loke gave the man an uninterested look, his smile from earlier gone. Laxus was not one of his favorite people, disliking the bad mood he caused when crabby. Cana scowled at the man, sighing loudly and leaning against the bar.

"Don't be such a grouch, Laxus. We're all just having a good time; something you should try."

"Gramps wasting money on something so fake makes it impossible to have a good time. One of us has to look out for what's best for the bar." Laxus Dreyar was the Master's grandson, and a force to reckon with. He was one of two men who could probably equal Erza's fear in the guild, though Laxus seemed to enjoy it much more than the redhead.

"She does bartend, you know." Loke replied, making Laxus mockingly laugh. It made both Loke and Cana grimace, though Lucy tried to busy herself by drying the washed beer mugs.

"We have Mirajane; who needs another bartender? She's done her job perfectly since we hired her."

"Well maybe Mira's tired of doing so much work alone. Don't you think she deserves a break?" Cana asked, not liking how Laxus was speaking.

"Of course. Maybe you should get behind the bar once in a while instead of drinking this place to the ground." He smirked as Cana growled, Loke placing a hand on her leg to calm her. He knew that Laxus was just trying to get under everyone's skin, and was doing a great job at it. Within minutes he had Lucy doubting her position and Cana ready to brawl.

"Are you here to cause trouble, Laxus?" At the sweet voice of Mira, Laxus seemed to lose some of his edge. He glanced over to the smiling barmaid, giving a weak roll of the eyes.

"Good evening, Mirajane."

"Same to you. I see you're talking about the astrology again. Did you do as your grandfather requested?" Whatever Mira was talking about, it seemed to put Laxus on the defensive. It was rare to see him that way, but it reminded Lucy that everyone had a weakness. To Laxus, it was the kindness of the barmaid.

"I was just coming over here to do it, stop rushing me." He turned his attention back to Lucy, who tensed quickly at the attention. "So, you're the great astrologist?"

"U-Uh…I mean, I'm not the best—"

"Lucy is amazing! The best anyone has ever seen!" Cana's loud declaration of Lucy's skill started to catch the attention of the other members of the guild. Lucy tried to get her to stop, but Cana jumped up to her feet with a confident smirk. "I bet Lucy's so good, she could guess your sign without you saying a word."

"I find it interesting how much confidence you have in your friend when she's shaking like a leaf," Laxus said bluntly, Cana looking back to the petrified Lucy. "But alright, I'll take your bet. Let's see how great Lucy is."

"H-Huh?" Lucy watched as Laxus walked toward the middle of the floor, now drawing everyone's attention to him. His voice echoed in the spacey ceiling, the club falling silent as he spoke.

"Come on out Lucy, we'll settle this now in front of everyone. If you can guess my sign without me saying a word, then I'll completely support the astrology bullshit. Hell, I'll become one of your clients."

"It's not bullshit!" Cana yelled, though Laxus refused to look at her. Instead, his dark eyes focused on the pale astrologist in front of her. His next sentence even caught Cana off guard.

"But if you guess wrong, you quit."

**And the plot thickens! Did anyone think that was going to happen? I hope that it was a surprise to most! So, what will our beautiful astrologist do? Can she save Erza's love life? Or her friendship with Natsu? Will she be able to take on the bet from Laxus? Can she guess the big man's sign? Can you? Let me know what you think it is! Oh, and review of course!**

**Chapter Four: ****Caring for You**


	4. Caring for You

**Hey everyone! We've got some really crappy weather over here, so it gave me time to post this chapter. I know you've all been reviewing like crazy, which made me very happy, so let's get right to the story, okay?**

**Disclaimer: The soup is in my ownership…everything else? Not so much…**

**Chapter Four: Caring for You**

This wasn't happening. Nodding to herself and closing her eyes, Lucy pinched the side of her arm and jumped at the pain. After a second she opened her eyes again, feeling a swell of panic in her chest at the menacing look Laxus was giving her. He was still in the middle of the bar, waiting for her to challenge him. People all around them were quiet, Lucy praying for some break of the silence while she tip-toed around the bar top. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder from Mira as she passed, and saw the look of confidence Cana gave her. Loke didn't hesitate to rise from his seat, linking Lucy's arm into his own and escorting her toward the middle of the floor. Though the situation was tense, Lucy felt a little better with an ally standing next to her. Loke sent her a reassuring smile before turning serious and looking to Laxus.

"You promise on your allegiance to Fairy Tail to abide by the rules that were stated? If Lucy guesses your sign, you will leave her credibility as an astrologist alone, and partake as one of her clients?" Loke sounded so mature when he dropped his playboy act. It was in these moments that Lucy was in awe at how strong the photographer was. He had a likable personality, and made it his job to get girls to swoon over him. But when he got like this, Lucy felt like she truly was a princess of some sort.

"I don't have to answer to you, but I do agree. Lucy also has to agree that if she doesn't guess correctly, she will quit Fairy Tail. That's my stipulation."

"And do you agree to that, Lucy?" Now the regal man's attention was drawn back to her. She felt herself swallow despite the soft tone he used, understanding the consequence of failing. She'd not only be jobless, but would fail all of her friends who believed in her. Mira, Juvia, Levy and even Natsu. Thinking of the pink-haired companion, she glanced away from Loke and toward the table her friends had been at. She could see the worry in Levy and Gray's faces, while Erza looked somber. Natsu, however, had no similar expression. Despite their earlier fight, Natsu sent her a confident look while nodding his head, smirking. Even without words she knew he was telling her to go for it. It was enough for Lucy to blow out a steady breath and nod back to Loke.

"I understand."

"Good! I was getting tired of hearing all the weaklings gossip about this astrology bullshit." She knew that before she actually started her job, Lucy didn't want to be an astrologist. It had been tough bringing up old feelings from her mother and Lucy's past. The first week hadn't been a walk in the park either. At moments, Lucy wanted to walk away from the tiring job. But hearing Laxus drag her occupation through the mud made anger build in her stomach.

"You can do this, Lucy." She felt a strong hand on her back, Loke's encouragement chasing her earlier nerves away. This was the battle that Cana had warned her about. Laxus was a physical metaphor of all the people who had doubted her. In a way, she almost saw her father standing there as well. Both had mocked something of true importance to her, and she wasn't going to let that slide.

"I know what sign you are," Lucy said, Laxus raising an eyebrow while the bar murmured.

"Go ahead; take your best guess." She was still intimidated by his large stature and piercing gaze, but Lucy wasn't going to back down. Even with her knees trembling, she squared her shoulders with him and forced herself into astrologist mode. This was do or die, and nerves weren't going to stop her from protecting the job she was starting to love.

"You speak like you're royalty, and you're arrogant." Her opening statement was probably a little bold, but Lucy wasn't trying to be nice. If Laxus wanted proof of her abilities, she had to be honest. Knowing his sign, he wouldn't want her to tip-toe around the topic. His silence told her to continue. "You have this careless look about your style, but you walk with noble bearing. You're well proportioned and have a sex appeal that most women find hard to ignore at first. You're tall, too, and extremely proud of it. It makes you stand out against the others, something that is particularly important to you. You're extremely smug; you tend to cut others down as you see fit, and can be uncaring of those who are hurt around you. You keep up an appearance of power no matter what you're really feeling. When hurt you are coldhearted, and too stubborn to ever apologize first. You dislike being ignored, being left out of the spotlight, or being lied to. Anyone who laughs at you or tells you what to do will instantly be on your bad side.

"But you're loyal, too." Lucy felt her voice soften as she thought of all the endearing qualities of Laxus. Even if she was mad at him, and he tended to act like a brat, Laxus had an overwhelming list of positives under his belt. "You're full of pride in Fairy Tail, because this is your home. You can be generous with those you care about, and you're more mature than many in the guild. I see you take on responsibility that you don't have to, but do anyways. You have a lot of courage, and aren't afraid to make bold choices in order to move the process along. And sometimes, with the right person, you can even be friendly or kind. You're great with leadership, and probably wish to take over Fairy Tail when Master Makarov steps down. You're protective of those who you consider family, and will go as far as even sacrificing your own well-being for their safety."

"I've yet to hear a sign." Because as stubborn as he was, Laxus could never show how impressed he was with Lucy's findings. She smiled fully at him, understanding now why he had to challenge her. It wasn't to embarrass her or make her feel useless; it was to ensure that the people of Fairy Tail were not getting deceived. He didn't want to see them hurt because of something he could have prevented. So, putting on his bad-guy shoes, Laxus made sure to protect his family the only way he knew how.

"Your interests are sports, or any heavy exercise. You also like parties and family events. Your family is your life, and you expect to have a big family with whoever you settle down with. You love luxury, and only accept the finest silks and wines in your life. The more personalized and creative something is for you, the better. In taking a romantic partner, you want someone who will adore you while being the envy of everyone around you. You want total commitment, and dependency in some way to you. Though you will love your partner unconditionally, you wish for them to understand you are the king of your castle. The show always has to be about you, after all. You are the only Fire element that is masculine and fixed. You are the fifth zodiac sign, the true ruler of the zodiac. Laxus Dreyar is a Leo. That is my answer to you."

"Leo's rules from July 23rd to August 22nd. I would know, my birthday is August 4th. Laxus, may I have your birth date, please?" Loke squeezed Lucy's arm gently, as if reassuring her that everything would be okay. The touch had the opposite effect, Lucy's nerves jumbling in her chest. Did she seriously just do that? Analyzing her friends was fun, but Laxus was a whole other story. A lot of the stuff she said to him wasn't positive! Feeling her heart beat out of control, Lucy stared at the brooding man in front of her. This was it; the moment of truth. Laxus didn't seem in any rush to answer, continuing to stare at Lucy in a way that set goose bumps down her arms.

"Laxus was born August 16th." Lucy's head jerked back to the bar, Mira not seeming to mind the sudden attention while she held up a tray of drinks. She smiled in her normal fashion, nodding her head happily. "You were right, Lucy. Laxus is a Leo; you win."

"I was right?" The words barely left Lucy's mouth before the crowd erupted around her. Looking back to Laxus, Lucy only caught sight of his blonde hair as he stormed into one of the back rooms. Knowing that he was most likely upset with her upstaging him, Lucy felt a slight pinch of guilt in her heart. He had asked for it this way, and embarrassed himself in the process, because of his dedication to the people of Fairy Tail. Though she didn't like how he insulted her practice, Lucy could understand his reasoning. It was in her Cancer nature to feel compassion for other people. Unfortunately, it would only worsen things if she went to him now and apologized. Trying to forget the empathetic feelings, Lucy smiled at the crowd cheering her name and laughed.

"Good job Lu-chan!" from the seat across from the blue-haired girl, Erza watched Levy cheer on her best friend. Even with the loud shout, Erza was sure Levy couldn't be heard by Lucy. Fairy Tail sure was a lively bunch when they wanted to be.

"Did you see how quickly Laxus ran with his tail between his legs?! I can't wait to rub it in his face tomorrow!" Erza now glanced to Natsu, whose smile shone like he was the one who proved Laxus wrong. He was practically beaming from his enjoyment of the situation. He looked over at Gray, who was quietly sipping on a drink Lucy had brought over earlier. "Hey Ice brain, want to go congratulate Lucy with me?"

"I thought you two were in a fight?" Erza asked, amused as how easily Natsu brushed her question off.

"I'll be mad at her tomorrow!" Smiling at her friend's spirit, Erza leaned back in her seat and laughed. The relationship between Lucy and Natsu was a weird one for sure. Then again, she had a feeling it was probably one of the strongest bonds in the club. The two were attached at the hip, and this was the first time she had ever seen them in an actual fight. Though Natsu refused to explain why they were arguing, it had really affected the guy's morale. His fighting spirit had simmered (which was kind of a good thing for the bar) and his upbeat personality had dampened. Natsu really couldn't fake a smile to save his life. But once Lucy had proven Laxus wrong, it seemed the only thing Natsu could do was grin. "So let's go celebrate with Lucy!"

"I think Loke's got that covered." Interested in what Gray was implying, Erza and Natsu both turned to see the Leo pulling Lucy into his arms. A second later, Loke was carrying the girl bridal style toward the doors of Fairy Tail.

"Lo-Loke!" Despite her protesting, Lucy's face was red from the attention.

"My beautiful celestial maiden deserves a night of romancing after such an intense battle of the minds. Shall I take you on a walk for the beach? Or dinner by candlelight?" The whole bar laughed at Loke's teasing while Lucy desperately tried to wiggle her way out of Loke's embrace. It was in good fun, Erza was sure, since Loke knew that Lucy was still on the clock. While most of the group kept their attention on the 'couple' on the floor, Erza's eyes strayed toward her unusually quiet friend. Natsu's smile was still there, but lost some of its shine. Erza knew it was because of the scene in front of them. Natsu had always been Lucy's best friend since the moment she walked into the bar. Because of that, she never really hung out with the other men of the guild without Natsu being present. But that all changed once she started her astrology job. Men were more inclined to come to her at work, whether it be the bar or her celestial duty. She had stepped out of her friends' shadows and made her own name in Fairy Tail.

Though she knew Natsu was very supportive of Lucy's job, Erza had a feeling that he was starting to see some of its drawbacks.

"They actually look like of cozy," Levy said, giggling at her blonde friend's embarrassed expression.

"You think Loke has a chance? I doubt it," Gray replied, sipping on a rum-based drink.

"Why not?" Erza asked, Gray slowly shrugging his shoulders and finishing his drink in one long swig.

"Just a hunch."

"We'll have to keep a close eye on our astrologist friend," Levy teased, turning back to the book she was reading. How Levy could concentrate in such a rowdy place was a mystery to Erza.

"This is too boring!" Natsu quickly stood, pressing his fisted hands on the table top. "I'm going to find Gajeel; maybe I can get him to fight with me."

"Do you really need to pick a fight with someone right now?" Erza asked, sending a disapproving look to her younger friend. He nodded sharply, grinning while scanning the bar. When he located the brooding giant, Natsu hopped over the table top and jogged his way toward his old nemesis. It didn't take long for a brawl to start, making Gray scoff and rub his temple.

"That idiot; what's with him? Can't he behave for one night?"

"Not tonight," Erza answered, her eyes never straying from Natsu. Despite her disproval of the fight, a slight smirk appeared on her face. It caused a strange look from Levy, though Gray remained silent.

"What's so special about tonight?" Levy asked, not picking up on the same wavelength both Gray and Erza were now on. Erza shook her head, slowly standing up and stretching her arms over her head.

"Nothing. But I should be on my way; I have an early morning with Master tomorrow. Levy, would you like to join me?"

"No thank you. I think I'll stay here a little longer."

"Then I assume Gajeel will be taking care of your walk home?" The slight blush on her pale friend's cheeks confirming her question, Erza felt comfortable saying goodbye to the table. She closed her eyes when the cool air outside of the bar hit her cheeks, Erza shutting the door quietly behind her. Though she loved her fellow Fairy Tail members, it was relaxing to be surrounded by silence. The sun was on the horizon, beautiful hues of red and dusky purple blanketing the town of Magnolia. Erza paused in her walk to take in the view. Wind captured her hair, blowing it over her shoulder and exposing her tattooed bicep. She pressed her fingers along the outline without looking, memorizing the symbolic ink on her skin.

"I hope you're doing well." Her voice was only a whisper, but it echoed in her heart like a loud drum. She smiled sadly, her hand tightening on her arm in unspoken pain. She blinked back any evidence of her distress, shaking her head to clear it. Taking a slow breath, Erza pushed her feet to walk while turning her back to the sunset. This time of the day always had affected the headstrong woman. It was a reminder of the night her fiancée had walked away. Jellal Fernandez, the one who had never left Erza's heart.

Unbeknownst to her, the same man was quietly watching her from his new Magnolia apartment.

* * *

"That was exhausting." Lucy felt aches in muscles she hadn't even known existed as she slowly walked down the deserted street. After her minor win against Laxus, the pace of her job increased. Adding Laxus as one of her clients didn't make her astrologist occupation any easier. Though he had agreed to participate, his lion pride left little room for the two to talk intimately. Lucy was still nervous around the big guy, and Laxus had a wounded ego he was still nursing. Most of their "appointments" were long stretches of silence that left Lucy mentally groaning. How was she supposed to fix up a man who thought he was too good for her help? It was making her head spin.

Mira didn't give her an ounce of slack when it came to her bartending, either. Each time Lucy would finish with Laxus, he would storm off into one of the rooms out back. Like a worried mother, Mira would leave Lucy alone at the bar to attend to the bratty grandson. Lucy could only guess Mira's reasoning; a grumpy Laxus put the whole bar in an uneasy mood. But, the absence of Mira would always leave Lucy to take care of the drunken patrons by herself. While it flattered her that Mira trusted her, Lucy was sure most of her aches came from the hours she was left alone. But even with the pain she was suffering from, Lucy smiled. Her job was stressful, but she was starting to look forward to it. How many people could say they actually enjoyed going into work?

Her tired pace came a full halt when she caught sight of a figure leaning against the entrance of her apartment. Nervously securing her backpack with her personal belongings in it, Lucy resumed her strut confidently. If she could take Laxus on, there was nobody she wouldn't face!

"Hey, Luce." Except Natsu. Lucy blinked in surprise at the slouched guy, who was kicking at the dirt in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, scowling. She hadn't forgotten about their argument three days ago. The two had avoided each other in the guild, neither backing down. She refused to let her guard down when he shrugged, slowly looking up to her.

"I kind of thought we should talk."

"Oh." There was a long pause between the two before Lucy glanced up at her window. Though she refused to admit it, Lucy had left her window unlocked in hopes that Natsu would come to his senses about the Jellal incident. Every time she came home to a Natsu-less apartment, a little part of her hope dwindled. She wasn't quite sure why he was waiting outside of her apartment. Even if he thought the window was locked, he had a key. Moving past him to unlock her door, she sent him a soft smile to try and lighten the mood. "I'm kind of surprised that you didn't break into my apartment."

"I was gonna!" He protested, Lucy nearly tripping through her doorway. Did this guy have no sense of privacy? They quietly moved up the stairs and into Lucy's apartment, Lucy shrugging off her bag while and shutting her front door behind them.

"Well then why didn't you?"

"Cause I…" Lucy looked over at the uncharacteristic pause, Natsu glancing to the side with his arms crossed. Even with his grumpy face, Lucy could see a slight blush on Natsu's cheeks. "I didn't know if that'd be okay with you."

"You always break in without my permission," she said flatly, Natsu waving his hand to dismiss her response.

"Because I know you don't mind it normally."

"Oh, is that it?" Is that what Natsu really thought? That Lucy _enjoyed _her privacy constantly being invaded? Lucy felt her eye twitching at Natsu's simple logic, though the guy didn't notice. The humorous moment disappeared when Natsu's tone changed.

"We've never fought before; and you told me I wasn't welcome in your apartment anymore. So I was stuck hanging out with metal-brain and the ice-princess. After three days, I couldn't take it anymore!" Even though she knew he was being serious, Lucy couldn't help but smile. Was that why Natsu hadn't come to see her?

"I was just mad at you for attacking Jellal in my house. I didn't really mean not to come around."

"But you sounded so serious when you said it!"

"Well that's because I was!" Lucy said, shaking her head. "If you go beating up people in my house, nobody will want to come over. Sometimes you've got to talk things through with people before using your fists."

"Why?"

"Natsu…" She growled out slowly, trying to keep herself from strangling him. She had just told him violence wasn't always the answer, right? Natsu seemed to remember her earlier comment, a hopeful look coming onto his face.

"So my ban is lifted right? Because I really don't like when we're fighting," Natsu said, invoking Lucy's empathetic nature. Feeling guilty, Lucy moved forward to clasp both of his shoulders in her hands.

"I missed you too," she mumbled, the two exchanging awkward smiles. Lucy had been extremely busy between the bar, the clients, and the commotion from the Laxus incident. Even with the hustle and bustle, Lucy could feel something missing. Without Natsu around, Lucy walked home alone. It wasn't a far walk by any means, but it was quiet enough for Lucy to feel isolated. Not being woken up or intruded on was refreshing at first. But by the third night, Lucy almost wanted Natsu to come barreling back into her life. Even Happy seemed to notice his owner's disappearance, sitting on the windowsill for hours at a time.

"So we're best friends again, right?" She nodded at his question, receiving her favorite smile from the pink-haired man. "Alright! Operation Layla is back in business."

"Even though you contribute little to this operation," Lucy teased, moving to her dresser to fish out some clothes.

"Well, that's part of what I wanted to talk about." She glanced over at him when she finished selecting her sleepwear, unsure of what he meant. She didn't have to wait long for his answer. "As your best friend, I should be a part of the mission. So, I want to become one of your clients."

"W-what?!" So shocked by his answer, Lucy nearly dropped the clothes in her hands. Natsu nodded his head rapidly, making Lucy slowly swallow and release a nervous laugh. "Do you really understand what I do, Natsu? What my job is?"

"Yeah, of course! You explained it to me the first night, remember?" Thinking back, Lucy did recall their conversation about his sign. It was the night he refused to believe Cancer and Aries weren't good for each other. Did that mean that Natsu was really interested in finding someone? Even though she knew Natsu was a man, she had never seen him take interest with anyone in the bar. He was friends with many women, but his sexual desires rarely came out. That wasn't to say Natsu had none; she had woken up several mornings to something embarrassing pressing into her backside. Him and Gray would occasionally swap dirty jokes, making Lucy blush to the tips of her ears. But to think of Natsu actually having a girlfriend…she almost felt uneasy about it.

"What's with the sudden interest?" She asked, trying to ignore her strange emotional reaction. It was probably benign, but jealousy was pricking at her insides. Shoving the unwanted feelings to the back of her head, Lucy listened to Natsu speak.

"I just want to help you achieve your goal. The more support you get, the more involved Fairy Tail will get. You've already got most of the girls on board, but seeing Laxus being such a baby made me realize the guys were still hesitant. If they see someone like me in the mix, they'll want to join too!" Natsu did have a point. While some guys were willing to join, most of the males were staying away from her astrology table. Laxus becoming a client helped a bit, but having Natsu on board would really seal the deal. From his point of view, the idea was a good one. So then why did Lucy want to disagree with him?

"This isn't a game though, Natsu. If you're going to be a part of the program, you need to take it seriously." At Lucy's warning, Natsu's eyes narrowed and he nodded.

"This has never been a game for me, Luce. I know how important this is to you. That's just another reason why I want to help. Whatever you tell me to do, I'll do it. You can count on me." Seeing his determination, Lucy slowly nodded. Even with the lingering feeling of discomfort, Lucy knew Natsu was right.

"Okay, Natsu. I'll set up an appointment with you so we can start your astrological chart and personality matches."

"Really? That sounds kind of complicated. Do you have any idea what type of person you'd pair me up with?" Lucy let out a long sigh, not wanting to work while she was at home. Knowing that Natsu would continue to pester her, Lucy moved into the bathroom to buy herself time. While she tossed the green blouse over her head, Lucy struggled to think of a person to match Natsu up with. As she switched her underwear with a new pair, the astrologist slowly started to piece together a personality. Though most signs were easy to match, Aries was not one of them. They had an expectation of greatness from their partner, which was almost unrealistic. Add that to all of Natsu's…eccentric nature, Lucy had an uphill battle ahead of her. While she normally looked at the pairing's best signs, she decided to take a different approach with Natsu. If she could build the perfect woman for his needs, she could find the sign that best matched it and then work with that.

"You'd need a very patient person. Probably a lover who doesn't mind your sporadic nature." She took a moment to yank up her shorts, admiring her figure in her mirror. "A fit woman, who likes a possessive partner. They can't mind jealousy, but need to be able to put you in your place when it's necessary. Your sign expects devotion, so it has to be a girl you've known for a while. She needs to be faithful, and doesn't find it essential to criticize you for everything you do. Aries don't really do well with Earth signs because they find them too lazy or boring. Adventurous is probably another characteristic you'll need. I mean, you do tend to do crazy things. She'd have to adaptable, so maybe an air or water sign.

"But mostly," she said, smiling at the confused face she was sure Natsu was making. She did just pour a lot of information onto him, and Natsu tended to only do well with small doses. "If nothing else, you need a girl who will be happy being by your side."

"Oh. So…kind of like you, then!" At the blunt response, Lucy's eyes widened in the mirror. She opened her mouth to protest, but felt embarrassment take over her voice when realizing he wasn't wrong. Though she hadn't meant to, Lucy's natural description did have an uncanny resemblance to herself. Shaking her head, Lucy pushed out of the bathroom.

"What are you talking about? That doesn't make any sense; I'm not even a possible match. What kind of a matchmaker would date their clients?" Before Natsu could answer, a loud smash in the corner disrupted them. Looking toward the crash, Lucy groaned when seeing her glass vase broken on the floor. Happy was curled up on the spot where the vase used to sit, seeming content with his work. "Happy! That was the vase Loke got me from Italy!"

"I think he was doing you a favor; that vase was really ugly." Ignoring Natsu's opinion, Lucy ran over to the mess and started to pick up the glass. Not thinking the idea over, Lucy hissed when a sharp piece of glass slit open her finger.

"Ouch!" Seeing blood, Natsu swore and wasted no time yanking Lucy away from the dangerous mess.

"You shouldn't be handling glass with your bare hands, especially since you're a bartender." She didn't protest his scolding, knowing he was right. If she hadn't been so distracted by Natsu's comment, maybe she would have grabbed her gloves under the sink. She mentally scolded herself when Natsu picked her up, placing her on the sink counter in the kitchen. Her finger was placed under the faucet, warm water soon splashing the open cut. "Keep this under the water while I grab your first aid kit."

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling like a burden on Natsu. From the other room, she could hear him laugh.

"The only reason I know where your first aid kit is kept is because you've bandaged me up after every fight I've gotten into. Guess it's my turn to return the favor." He returned after a minute, holding up the kit before dropping it on the counter. After dabbing her cut with antibiotics, Natsu clumsily tried to wrap the tip of her finger with gauze. While she admired her friend's attempt at wrapping her finger, all he was really doing was wasting her medical supplies. Despite his lack of ability, Natsu still made the attempt. That was more than anybody else had done. Thinking back on her earlier feelings of jealousy, Lucy felt ashamed. How could she let a little friendly jealousy get in the way of Natsu's happiness?

"Natsu?" He peeked his head up at her, his curious gaze making her smile and continue. "I promise I'll find you someone that makes you smile for the rest of your life."

The sentence seemed to catch Natsu off guard, his eyes widening enough for her to notice. She frowned, unsure of why he looked so surprised. Didn't he want to smile? Or was it something else? She wanted to ask, but felt herself hesitating. Did Natsu make the face because he had someone in mind? It sure seemed like her comment had made him think of something. Before she could ask, Natsu nodded at her and squeezed her bandaged hand in his own.

"Thanks, Lucy." Not used to seeing Natsu so relaxed, Lucy felt herself flushing. She hopped off the counter in a hurry, putting distance between them. Knowing she was acting strange from the arched eyebrow she received, Lucy grabbed her broom and dustpan before walking back toward the glass mess.

"You should probably get going, it's pretty late."

"But I was planning on crashing at your place tonight; I haven't been able to sleep in your bed for three days, you know."

"This is not your personal flop house, Natsu!"

"But Luuuuucy!" The whine caused a new fight between the two, though smiles and laughter interrupted the playful argument. From his resting spot, Happy watched his two owners with what almost looked like a smile. Settling down with his tail curled around his face, the kitty found peaceful slumber in the familiar scene.

* * *

It wasn't quite in Gray's nature to worry about small things in life. If someone was fatally hurt or a catastrophe happened, then he'd get worked up. On normal days, Gray tended to be more relaxed than his fellow Fairy Tail members. He would let the others fight and worry while he preferred to sit on the side lines. If asked for his opinion he'd give it, and he never backed out of a challenge from Natsu. He just never really offered his voice first.

And yet, for an unknown reason, Gray felt uneasy while opening the Fairy Tail doors. The night was alive, though pretty slow. Then again, it was only Wednesday. He nearly ran into some of the younger guild members playing tag in the open space, Gray shaking his head with a smile. Though he truly never planned on having them, Gray always enjoyed the younger kids around Fairy Tail. Sometimes it made him feel like he was getting old, but on most occasions Gray liked the fresh atmosphere they brought. Once the group had scampered by him, Gray looked around the bar for a familiar face. He was greeted with a pair of warm brown eyes, Gray instantly knowing who they belonged to. Though they weren't exactly what he was looking for, Gray made his way to sit at the bar.

"Good evening, Lucy." She sent him a charming smile, which only enhanced her feminine beauty. Gray wasn't blind; Lucy was a gorgeous young woman. With an even more endearing personality, it was hard not to understand the woman's appeal.

"Gray! It's so nice to see you; how was work?" She leaned her hand on the bar, the strap of her tank-top sliding over her silky skin. She probably didn't notice how noticeable the swell of her breast was now. Gray looked to the TV across the bar, wondering how to tell her without sounding perverse. Lucy certainly was proud of her curvy body. It wasn't that Lucy was a slut; far from it. She held herself with high esteem, and was understanding of the body she was blessed with. Gray was the same; a side effect of his unexplainable stripping complex. Lucy and Gray were actually very similar, despite having so many physical differences. It was probably why he tended to feel a sense of protectiveness about her.

"Lucy, your strap," He said casually, hearing her quiet squeak. Once sure she had adjusted herself, he returned his amused stare back to her embarrassed face. He checked the bar around them, most of the men too interested in their drinking buddies to see Lucy's slip up. It was a relief for him. Now with Lucy's appearance behind the bar, more guests came to Fairy Tail. With these strangers came inappropriate proposals that made Lucy uncomfortable. She hadn't asked for protection, not that she needed to. Natsu and Gray had already taken it upon themselves to keep the bar visitors in check. He knew that Natsu would never let someone hurt Lucy, but Natsu tended to overdo everything when it involved Lucy's reputation. Gray was much more focused and discrete about handing perverse men. In truth, Gray didn't mind being the bad guy to keep his friend out of harm's way. Plus, it was better him than Erza.

"Sorry," she mumbled, Gray shaking his head.

"I can only imagine how many times you've seen more of me than you'd expected." The two laughed Gray's self-jab.

"So what brings you here tonight? You're not the type to drink during a work night." The question brought back the discomfort from before, Gray's smile tugging into a serious look. "Gray?"

"I'm just wondering if you've heard from Juvia. I borrowed a book about modern Hinduism from her last week and I need to return it. I figured she'd be here for her appointment, but I haven't seen her." For some weird reason, he saw Lucy's grin widen at his question. He was tempted to ask, but decided against it. He had seen Lucy and Juvia hanging out much more than normal, which he was sure involved the slight changes in Juvia's behavior. He didn't mind her attempts at communication, and enjoyed their late night talks a little more than he thought he would. When they were at Fairy Tail, it was too noisy to have true intellectual conversation. With the occasional phone talks between the two, it allowed Gray to see a deeper side to his overly-emotional friend. Though he knew Lucy had _something _to do with it, he wasn't going to question her…yet.

"I'm happy you two are talking more outside of Fairy Tail. Juvia is a really good friend." Gray nodded slowly, feeling a chill down his spine at her mischievous snicker. Why did that remind him of Mira? And how come he felt like he was playing into Lucy's well thought out plan? Before he could ask, Lucy let out a soft sigh. "Unfortunately, Juvia isn't coming here tonight. She texted me earlier to cancel her appointment."

"Did she say why?" He asked, slightly surprised at Lucy's answer. Juvia constantly raved about Lucy's appointments, swearing by them. For the life of him, Gray couldn't think of a reason Juvia would cancel.

"That woman probably won't be here tomorrow either." Gray looked over to Gajeel, who groaned while dumping himself into a chair. A few oil smudges on Gajeel's skin showed he had been working at his other job. Most nights he worked for Makarov, but in the daytime the pierced man could be found lurking at the auto-shop down the street. He was quite nifty with a car, and Gray had gone there on many occasions. Gajeel knew his stuff, no matter how annoying his bragging was.

"What are you doing here on your day off?"

"Only place I knew that made soup," He mumbled out, the answer confusing both Lucy and Gray. Letting out a long sigh, Gajeel stretched his arms over his head and leaned back in the chair. "Juvia caught some sort of virus from work, which is why she's not here. We had lunch plans, but she can't get out of bed without puking. Who wants to see that while chewing on a steak?"

"That's so much more information than I needed," Lucy mumbled, scrunching her nose in disgust. Gray felt the same, though noticed his interest was hung up on something else Gajeel said.

"You're close to Juvia?"

"We bonded over both being social rejects. Not that I expect Mr. Popular to get it." The sneer in Gajeel's voice made Gray purse his lips, but he didn't respond. Gray knew he was a hot topic for women in the bar; it wasn't really his fault. They found his quiet demeanor mysterious and attractive. He was sure they didn't mind his stripping habit, either. Men seemed to enjoy his friendship, and he got along with most everyone. Did that mean he deserved the nickname? No. The tense moment passed quickly, and Gajeel yawned before continuing. "Don't really know when our lunch dates started happening, but we meet up on Wednesdays to keep in touch. I think she pities me or some annoying shit like that. Now that she's sick, she's been bugging me all day to bring her something she can stomach."

"That doesn't sound like Juvia at all. The girl could break her leg and not complain," Lucy said skeptically, Gray watching Gajeel's reaction silently. The bigger man scoffed, glancing away from Lucy while crossing his arms.

"Well she didn't really ask…I just figured she should eat something before she passes out. She keeps refusing to go to the doctors, so I know—"

"Juvia hasn't gone to the doctors yet?!" The shrill exclamation from Lucy had Gray and Gajeel both wincing, Lucy shaking her head while grabbing her phone. "I wish I had known all of this before my shift started! What if there is seriously something wrong with her?"

"I ain't her mother, and neither are you. She keeps saying the virus only lasts for two days, so she's not in a rush to leave the house. If she doesn't want to go to the doctors, we can't make her. But what you could do is get me some damn soup so I can get to her house before midnight. I'd like to take a shower eventually, and her couch is calling my name."

"You're staying over?" Lucy asked, seeming just as surprised with Gajeel's behavior as Gray.

"Juvia's got unlimited channels on the biggest TV I've ever seen. Yeah, I'm spending the night. Plus…I owe her a favor." It was extremely rare to hear Gajeel sound self-conscious about something. Whatever Juvia did for him wasn't something he was planning on sharing. He glared to the bartender, making a 'hurry up' motion with his hand. "So can you hop along, bunny girl?"

"Of course, I'll put in the order with the kitchen now. Do you know what kind she likes?"

"Tomato. She hates anything with noodles, so no chicken or minestrone. " Gajeel said it like it was obvious, making Lucy huff and Gray scowl. The mechanic seemed to know a lot more about Juvia than Gray did. The information really shouldn't surprise him; Gray never tried to spend time with Juvia outside of Fairy Tail. Even with their late night talks, Juvia was always focusing the conversation on him. It hadn't really bothered him until now. Hearing the knowledge appear like magic to Gajeel made Gray feel distanced from Juvia.

"It shouldn't take long, I'll be right back!" Lucy scurried into the kitchen, leaving the two boys alone. Gray started to relax in the silence, but it was short-lived.

"You and Juvia have been getting cozy."

"How so?" Gray asked slowly, wondering just how close the two outcasts were. Gajeel didn't answer at first, taking his time to snicker.

"She told me about your late night chats. Never thought you'd be the talkative type, Gray." Though he knew Juvia meant no harm from it, Gray felt irritated with Juvia's openness with Gajeel. Did she need to tell him everything about their friendship?

"It's nothing. Juvia occasionally calls me, and I answer. Whatever you conclude from that is your prerogative."

"I'm more interested in what you take out of it," Gajeel replied, not letting Gray evade the conversation.

"A talk with a friend," Gray answered, disliking the constant questioning. Gajeel let out a long groan, which Gray assumed meant the assault was over.

"Then I guess I'm only going to warn you once." Glancing from the corner of his eye, Gray was instantly rubbed the wrong way with the sneer Gajeel was giving him. "Don't get Juvia's hopes up if you don't intend to stick around. That girl's been abandoned enough; she doesn't need someone putting on the prince charming costume if he can't play the part right."

"My relationship with Juvia isn't your business," Gray said coldly, disliking the surge of emotions in his stomach. Some were curiosity at the ominous statement from Gajeel. What did he know about Juvia's past that Gray didn't? How had she been abandoned? And why did she only tell Gajeel?

"I'm making it my business." The other emotion was anger. He could almost feel the irritation festering when Gajeel slammed his fist into the bar and leaned into Gray's personal space. Gajeel bugged a lot of the guild because of the Levy incident, but Gray had never had a problem with him. Normally Gray was the one distracting Natsu from starting a pointless fight with the metal-head. But now, he was almost ready to start a fight himself. "You either step up, or fuck off. But once you step up, there's no backtracking. Juvia deserves someone who will follow through, not give up like a _child_."

With the bold statement, Gajeel met Gray's unwavering stare. Gray didn't respond; not sure if he could do so without yelling. This was a first for him. Even with Natsu, Gray never felt such rage. Why was Gajeel questioning his intentions with Juvia? The two had technically been friends for years. Gray knew their level of communication had increased over the past few weeks, but Juvia was a willing participant. Was Gajeel telling him to back off? And if he was, how was Gray supposed to respond?

"Here you go!" Lucy returned much quicker than Gray expected, breaking the death stare between the two. Seeming to read the situation quickly, Lucy sent a concerned glance between the two silent guys. "Is…everything okay?"

"We're peachy, bunny girl. You got the soup?" Gajeel was the first to break eye contact. Though Natsu would consider that a win, Gray knew better. Gajeel wasn't intimidated; he just knew Gray wasn't going to defy him. Lucy slowly nodded, holding up a small container. Steam billowed through the holes in the top, Gray watching the vapor silently. Though he knew Lucy was talking, his mind only continued to repeat Gajeel's words in his head. _Step up…_

"Yeah, they went super fast when they heard it was for a fellow Fairy Tail member's well being. They made sure to keep it away from anything with noodles, and they promise it's the best tomato soup Juvia will ever taste! But you drive a motorcycle, right? I should put it in a bag so you—"

"I'll take it to Juvia." The interruption of Lucy's rambling was a shocker to the blonde, though the mechanic almost smirked. He saw the challenge in Gray's eyes, who reached forward for the container while keeping his eyes on Gajeel. Like a crazed maniac, Gajeel's mouth split into a wide grin that showed off his pointed canines.

"Juvia is stubborn when sick; she'll probably fight you over everything. I can't even get her to do half the shit I want her to. You may have to get personal, Mr. Perfect. Can you handle it?" It was a loaded question. This wasn't just about taking care of Juvia when she was sick. This was Gajeel asking if Gray could handle the relationship he was starting with their mutual friend. Gray knew Gajeel wanted him to back out. He wasn't sure why, but Gajeel didn't want Gray to go over the line Gajeel had drawn. Anyone else would have hesitated at the repercussions of crossing Gajeel. Even though Natsu had beaten the guy, it was by no means an easy fight. After his declaration of victory, Natsu had passed out from injuries. With bruises, open wounds, and a few broken bones, Gajeel had maimed Natsu like a wild bear. Gajeel didn't need further proof of how lethal he could be.

"Yes, I can. I'm not a _child_." Gray, however, refused to be scared. Making sure his point got across to Gajeel, Gray turned back to Lucy and took the container from her hands. "I'll make sure Juvia eats the whole thing."

"O-Okay!" Though it was obvious she was confused, Lucy's face beamed with excitement at Gray's "unprovoked" offer. Lucy quickly scribbled Juvia's address, Gray thanking her while trying to ignore the stare on the back of his head. Gray sent one last glance Gajeel's way before hopping off the chair. He wasn't sure what road his friendship with Juvia was going down, but he refused to let anyone else determine that for him.

Especially that asshole Gajeel.

* * *

At the sound of her doorbell, Juvia groaned.

"Juvia is coming…" Even though she wanted to be cheerful, Juvia's sickness swiped away any indication of comfort. Her cheeks were drained of any color, her hair unkempt. She tightened the blanket around her shoulders, praying she could answer the door without getting sick again. The last thing she knew Gajeel would tolerate would be her puking on his boots. Her hand pressed to the doorknob, her head rolling to the side while she feebly pulled the door open. "Good evening."

"You really have done a number on yourself." Her head was so clogged with fluids, Juvia almost missed the voice she had memorized in her sleep. She lifted her head up quickly, swallowing hard when her stomach lurched in protest. Staring at Gray's concerned face, Juvia felt panic swarm her. Before another word could be said, Juvia slammed the door shut between the two of them. She pressed her forehead to the door as she groaned, the excitement from the situation upsetting her unstable stomach. She heard his quiet knock, her eyes closing at the sound of his beautiful voice. "Juvia, let me in."

"No."

"Why not? I have soup from Fairy Tail." She blushed at his comment, her heart swelling in exhilaration. Gray brought her soup? It was the first time Gray had ever given her something! Though her love for him demanded she open the door, Juvia resisted the urge.

"Juvia did not know Gray-sama was coming. Juvia looks horrible; she does not want Gray-sama to see her this way."

"I don't care what you look like, Juvia," He answered, deflating her heart instantly. Feeling sicker than she had from the virus, Juvia frowned.

"Juvia understands; Gray-sama finds Juvia unappealing no matter what. Juvia will not burden him with seeing her again."

"What? That's not what I meant!" She heard a small 'thump', and she smiled slightly when realizing Gray had dropped his head against the wood. There was silence from his side of the door, making Juvia wonder what he was thinking about. She wanted to ask, but the words wouldn't come out. That was because she was sure if she spoke, she would puke again. She tightened her eyes while trying to wait for her stomach to settle, Gray's voice entering her ears again. "It's okay if you look sick. I don't mind because you're Juvia, no matter what you look like. My opinion won't change of you over something like this."

"Gray-sama promises?" She asked weakly, her voice refusing to show her relief. Gray didn't find her disgusting after all.

"Why would I lie?" He had a point. Gray never really liked to lie, especially to his friends. Gathering her strength, Juvia opened the door again to Gray's irritated expression. "What does bother me is that you're out of bed. Lucy would kill me if she knew you were up."

"Lucy knows too? How did Gray-sama and Lucy find out?" She felt herself being turned around, one of Gray's cool hands pressing against her shoulder blade. It guided her back into the house, somehow directing her to the entrance of the room. Getting the hint that Gray wasn't going to let her move again, Juvia weakly climbed into her bed while watching Gray scan her room. Instantly, she felt anxious. Gray Fullbuster was finally in her bedroom. Granted, it was not under the best circumstances, and Juvia's dirty mind was forced to take a back seat to her ill body. Still, it was a step in the right direction.

"Gajeel told us." At the new information, Juvia scowled.

"Juvia told Gajeel not to tell anyone. Gajeel has never told a secret of Juvia's before!" She wanted to call her friend now to scold him, but her phone was currently missing. Too lost in her irritation with the brooding man, she missed the sour look on her caretaker's face.

"I didn't know you were close to Gajeel." She looked up at him quickly, catching the different tone he used. She nodded slowly, her eyes trailing after Gray's moving form. Once she realized he was only moving to sit in her computer chair, and not leave, Juvia responded.

"Gajeel and Juvia have been close for some time. Juvia and Gajeel connected after they both discovered their similar pasts."

"I doubt you two are similar in much," Gray said, finding the information unrealistic. Everything that Gray knew about Juvia was completely different than the delinquent Gajeel. Then again, how much _did _he know about her?

"Juvia and Gajeel are both orphans."

"You…are?" Juvia nodded, relaxing her sore body against her pillows. It was hard to get comfortable, but having Gray by her side soothed her.

"Gajeel was deserted by his father when he was a teenager. Juvia grew up alone, also." She never even got a chance to meet her family. From what her orphanage told her, Juvia's parents had only been sixteen when she was born. Neither ready to be parents; they left Juvia abandoned in a trashcan outside of their school. The janitor discovered her the next morning, miraculously making it through the freezing rain the night before. Her parents were caught up in a media maelstrom, while Juvia was taken to her orphanage. Even though she had never met her parents, Juvia knew their disposal of her had affected her choices of career in life, as well as her personal life journey.

But Juvia refused to tell the story to Gray. Instead, she turned the conversation to him.

"What about Gray-sama? What are your parents like?" At the innocent question, Juvia watched a shadow cast over Gray's face. Instantly, she knew the look. Gajeel had gotten it the first time that Juvia had asked about his mother. It was the 'remembrance of death' look. While Gajeel's had been somber, Gray almost looked physically pained. "Gray-sama…"

"You should worry more about eating." A second later, Gray had rolled the chair over to bump into the side of the bed. Juvia watched as Gray uncapped the soup, a puff of tomato steam filling her nose. Her stomach growled at the delicious aroma, though Juvia tried to ignore it. After everything she had heaved, she wasn't sure if she was willing to try eating again. Gray looked up at her, speaking quietly. "Where are your spoons?"

"This isn't needed; Juvia isn't hungry."

"You won't get better by starving yourself," He argued, Juvia glancing between him and the soup.

"Juvia does not want to get sick while Gray-sama is here! Gray-sama should not have to take care of Juvia."

"I don't mind." She could hear the irritation in his tone, which she was sure was caused by her refusal to eat. She was going to deny his offer again, but stopped when he caught her stare with his. "If you eat, I'll tell you about Ur."

"Was Ur Gray-sama's mother?" She asked, his serious stare showing he wouldn't speak again until she ate. Willing to do anything to learn more about Gray, Juvia pointed out the doorway. "In Juvia's kitchen, Juvia has a drawer underneath the toaster. Gray-sama will find a spoon there."

He left quickly after, Juvia trying to watch him through the doorway. She nearly passed out when realizing that Gray had unconsciously lost his shirt, enjoying his stripping habit more than anyone else in Fairy Tail. Watching his muscular form behind her kitchen counters made Juvia sigh dreamily, imagining him making her breakfast in bed. He would be a wonderful husband, she was sure. Juvia leaned back against her set of pillows, her hands resting over her erratic heartbeat. Even when sick, her thoughts revolved around her dark prince. It caused her to faintly blush when he returned, spoon in hand. The chair made a quiet squeak when he dropped back down into it, stirring the warm soup slowly.

"Ur wasn't my biological mother, but my parents were very lackadaisical with parenting. They were very career oriented, and never planned to be parents. I had been an accidental birth." Juvia was so entranced by his soothing voice that she almost missed the steam that brushed her lips. She quickly regained her concentration, looking to the spoon that was held up to her lips. Blushing at the idea of Gray feeding her, Juvia quietly sipped on the spoonful of soup. Once she swallowed, Gray scooped another spoonful and continued to feed her. "They got me into martial arts as a way to keep me out of their hair. Ur was my teacher, and I spent more time with her than my own family. Sometimes, they'd leave me in her care while they went on business trips for weeks at a time. Eventually, Ur asked to adopt me. My parents were more than compliant with the idea. I never heard from them again.

"I lived with Ur for six years. When I turned eighteen, I decided I knew more than she did. We got into an argument, which I was completely wrong about." His eyes closed partly, his fingers tightening on her spoon while feeding her. "She wanted me to go to college, so I could have the easy life she never experienced. I refused, planning on following her example and working at the martial arts studio. Eventually, I ran away from the conversation. I told her to…never talk to me again. I disobeyed her orders and left the house. She went out searching for me in her car. We were in the middle of a snowstorm, and Ur was worried for my health. I can only assume it caused her to drive faster, even though the roads were slippery. They…found her car on the side of the road, wedged between two trees. She died on impact. She was 30."

No words came after that. Maybe they weren't needed. Juvia watched the spoon slowly drop back into the empty bowl, Gray's gaze falling to her sheets. Juvia's mouth opened quickly, but she realized she had nothing to say. How did someone who never knew the love of parents comfort someone whose caregiver's love haunted them? Feeling helpless, Juvia's body shook in pain. Not for herself; for Gray. His head lifted towards her when he noticed her quiet sniffle, his eyes returning to their normal size when noticing the wetness on her cheeks.

"Gray-sama…" she whimpered out, her tears continuing to pour out. Through blurry vision she saw him quickly stand, his knees resting on her bed while he shook his head.

"You shouldn't be crying over this; I'm okay. It was a long time ago," He whispered, which only increased Juvia's tears. He wasn't prepared for Juvia to launch herself at him, clutching his bare shoulders while she continued to cry out his name. Running a hand through his hair, Gray leaned back on his free arm while Juvia wailed against his chest. Thinking back to what Gajeel said, Gray was starting to wonder if he could handle everything that Juvia brought to the table. Gray was never outwardly emotional, and hated clingy people. He felt her hands clutch tighter, as if trying to squeeze the memory out of him. Constantly his name rang through the air, Juvia unable to say another word in her distress. Despite the noise bothering his ears, Gray couldn't stop himself from smiling. Juvia, despite being sick beyond imagination, was still more concerned with Gray than herself. Juvia could barely keep herself up, and yet was trying her best to comfort him. She was always thinking of him, wasn't she? He should have already realized that from their phone calls. No matter how her day went, she seemed to brighten any time he talked to her. It had almost seemed natural to tell Juvia about Ur, despite only knowing her for a few years. Their recent conversations helped Gray see past her obsession. Unconsciously his hand ran through her hair, trying to calm down her tears. Their friendship was forming into something substantial. Something Gray could actually enjoy. Something-

"Gray-sama?" Hearing his name for the thirtieth time, Gray almost missed the queasy tone Juvia used. Looking down to her, Gray tensed when seeing a sickly color to her cheeks. Before she even spoke, he knew where this was going. "Juvia think she's going to…"

"Ba-Bathroom!" And that was where Juvia and Gray spent the next twenty minutes. Gray awkwardly rubbed her back, unsure of how to comfort the vomiting girl. A part of him wanted to leave her, but he quickly dismissed the idea. The only reason she was getting sick again was because she had been moving around so much to comfort him. Having that much motion after eating was a disaster waiting to happen. So instead, Gray sat behind Juvia's lithe form and tried to relax the tense muscles in her back. By the end of the violent hurling session, Juvia couldn't lift herself off the floor. Gray silently helped Juvia to the sink to brush her teeth, then ushered her back into her bed.

"Gray-sama doesn't have to stay; Juvia will take care of herself." Even as she said it, Gray was getting himself comfortable in his previous seat.

"If I left you like this, Lucy would have my head. You're pretty sick so you can't be left alone. I haven't used a sick days in two years; I have some stocked up for tomorrow."

"Juvia does not wish to affect your work!" He let out an irritated sigh, looking up at the worried look she gave him.

"I know how it feels to be alone when you're sick. Having nobody to care for you is worse than the actual sickness," he said, knowing the sentence got through to her by the quivering of her lower lip. Not wanting to see another cry fest, Gray continued. "So stop worrying and focus on your health. Sleep would be the fastest way to get you back on your feet."

"Where will Gray-sama sleep?" He pointed to the chair underneath him, making Juvia shake her head. "Juvia does not approve!"

"I've slept in worse places thanks to fire breath." Juvia pouted before sneezing, her nose turning red from the constant usage.

"Juvia wishes Gray-sama to sleep next to her." He glanced at the empty spot on the bed, knowing that his night of sleep would go easier on a bed. It was a tempting thought, but he only shook his head.

"Ur taught me to respect a woman's space. I'll be fine over here. Go to sleep." Juvia blushed at his reply, pulling the covers closer to her face before closing her eyes. The room fell silent, Gray slouching to rest his head on the back of the chair. His eyes were closed, starting to let himself get dragged into the darkness of sleep.

"Ur had a beautiful soul, Juvia thinks. Juvia wishes she could have met Ur." Slightly surprised at Juvia's words, Gray opened his eyes and glanced to Juvia's back. He didn't respond or move from his spot until he heard the soft breathing of Juvia even out. Once sure she was well into dreamland, Gray moved to her side of the bed. Softly brushing her hair away from her forehead, Gray rested the back of his hand against the warm skin. She still had a fever, which troubled Gray. It would probably make it hard for him to get to sleep. He didn't mind the conclusion knowing it was for Juvia's health. Thinking over her final words before falling asleep, Gray let his fingers trace over the side of her face. When she mumbled 'Gray-sama' in her sleep, he felt his own cheeks start to warm. In the darkness of night, nobody was able to see his bittersweet smile.

"I'm sure Ur would have thought the same thing about you, Juvia."

**What a cute ending to this quirky chapter! So Laxus is the mighty Leo…I'm surprised nobody guessed that! He is the ruler of the Zodiac after all…butthings are starting to churn in the love lives of our favorite characters. Who will Lucy pair Natsu up with? What will Erza do when seeing Jellal? Will Gray ever come to terms with his growing feelings? And just why does Gajeel owe Juvia something? Of all people! Does it involve Levy, perhaps? Send me a review and let me know what you think! =D**

**Chapter Five****: Warrior**


	5. Warrior

**Hello again! I am so happy that you guys really liked the last chapter, and that this story is slowly getting more fans as it progresses. Let's hope that I can keep this same pace so you guys don't kill me. –fingers crossed-**

**Disclaimer: I think after all my hard work, I should be able to own at least a piece of Fairy Tail…no? No? No, oh okay. I don't own Fairy Tail at all…jerks.**

**Chapter Five: Warrior**

Lucy had met a lot of stubborn people in her life. She knew that Levy was normally not one of them. But here, staring at her across her astrology table, Lucy saw a new side of the Gemini. Levy's cheeks were red from her obvious embarrassment, but she refused to move away from the table. The bar was quite busy, and Lucy knew that Mira could use her help on the Saturday night. But, as Mira had said when pushing Lucy toward her anxious friend, "this was her primary job". Even when it was with someone who remained silent for the first five minutes of the appointment.

"Are you ready to start yet?" Lucy asked, Levy jumping at the break of silence.

"No!" The response was quick, making Lucy groan. She loved her timid friend, but this was a little extreme. Wasn't she the one who told Lucy she wanted to astrology advice? Where was that girl?

"No matter how long you wait, the information I'm going to tell you is going to stay the same."

"It's just hard to believe in something so far-fetched."

"Well then why did you ask for my help?" Lucy asked, watching Levy's troubled gaze shoot across the bar. Lucy followed the look, her smile soft when catching a glimpse of Gajeel cleaning up a table. He was wearing his normal bandana, but the rest of his attire was more sophisticated than normal. He was dressed in a button up black shirt, the sleeves rolled up past his elbows. It slimmed the muscular guy, but didn't take away from his manly aura. Gajeel wasn't Lucy's cup of tea, but she could see how Levy would be attracted to him. And from the way Levy's eyes continued to glance over to Gajeel, Lucy was sure Levy noticed his clothing change.

"I heard that Gajeel still walks you home; how are the boys dealing with that?" Droy and Jet had returned home the day before, overjoyed when seeing Levy at the bar. Though the three spent the whole night catching up, some slight tension came when the two boys decided they wanted to go home and unpack. Levy had unconsciously denied their offer to walk her home, creating an awkward silence between them. Levy hadn't meant to choose Gajeel over them; it had happened before she even realized what she was saying. When the two realized who it was she was planning on walking home with, it crushed them. She couldn't understand why the two went home crying, but Lucy had a feeling that the two boys were not going to be around for a little while.

"Those two sure are emotional. They're so upset about it that they said they wished they never took the tickets from Juvia." Lucy blinked slowly at the new information, leaning her elbows on the table.

"I thought you said they won them from a radio station?"

"I thought so too; I guess Juvia was the one who really won them. Because of her work schedule, she wasn't able to take the time off. So she gave them to the boys. I don't know why she would think of them; I don't think I've ever seen Juvia even have a conversation with them." By the end of Levy's explanation, Lucy couldn't stop the wide smile on her face. Levy was right; Juvia didn't hang around with Droy or Jet. But she did know they tended to create a barrier between Levy and Gajeel's estranged acquaintance. And since Gajeel and Juvia were friends, Juvia would only wish for Gajeel to be happy. Lucy wasn't the only one who thought Gajeel had an awareness of Levy; Juvia had asked several times if Levy was interested in finding her astrological match. Juvia probably figured that Gajeel would never get a chance to talk to Levy with the two boys hanging around. If they were gone for a week…

"So that was why Gajeel owed Juvia a favor!" Lucy's outburst made Levy blink and tilt her head.

"Huh?"

"No-Nothing!" Lucy said, shaking her head and laughing. Quickly trying to change the subject, Lucy focused on the task at hand. "Do you plan to keep walking home with Gajeel?"

"He keeps telling me he's going to walk me home, so I don't really have a choice." Even with Gajeel's larger stature, Lucy knew that Levy would never tolerate someone bullying her into a decision. Gemini's hated to be tied down to someone unless that person had captivated their normally flighty attention.

"If you really don't want him to, I can have Natsu talk to him," Lucy said, watching Levy's eyes flash embarrassment.

"Th-That's okay! I mean…Gajeel's not half bad. It's just troublesome to have someone so rugged around me. Especially since he keeps looking for people to fight from his old gang!" Levy closed her eyes in irritation, pouting with her fists in her lap. The look made Levy appear much younger than she was, but in a cute way.

"Don't take it personal, it's just in his nature." Lucy noticed the slight lifting of Levy's shoulders, showing something she said caught Levy's interest. Slowly realizing how to get the appointment moving, Lucy giggled. "Do you know what sign he is?"

"Should I?"

"Well, I guess not."

"Do you?"

"Uh huh. He's not really hard to figure out. He's pretty well structured and he's got the motivation of a sleeping sloth. He's got multiple jobs, showing he's a hard worker. Though he's got a nasty temper on him, it takes a good amount of annoyance from Natsu to really get under his skin. He's the most stubborn guy I've ever met, and yet he can be helpful around the bar. He honored his commitment to Makarov all those years ago, which means he's not one to lie. He's a really good-natured person beneath that scowl and long hair. If I had to bet money on it, I'd say the guy is a Taurus."

"A Taurus…" Levy whispered, her eyes looking back at Gajeel again. He was rolling his eyes at something Mira said, though seemed to comply with her request. Despite knowing Lucy would probably tease her, Levy slowly leaned her head in her hand and spoke. "Who would a Taurus be good with?"

"The Taurus is kind of easy to pair up." Levy glanced over at Lucy quickly, who nodded. "Some signs have a hard time getting along with people, but the Taurus isn't one of them. He tends to kind of lay back and let people come to him; he's in no rush to form a relationship. If he likes someone, it may take him years to actually act on it. But this gives time for the other zodiac to get to know him and fall in love with his quirky personality. He's not pushy, nor demanding. He's quite a suitable lover for most of the zodiac."

"So then…why haven't you paired him up?"

"Probably because he hasn't asked me. There's still some people in Fairy Tail who don't want to get involved with it. But this time shouldn't be used to talk about Gajeel unless you want me to try and see where his interest in you lies."

"With me? Why would I want to know that?"

"Do you want me to answer you as your astrologist, or your best friend?" Lucy asked softly, knowing that Levy understood her question. As her astrologist, there were plenty of people that Lucy could try to hook Levy up with. It didn't really have to be Gajeel. But as her best friend, Lucy knew nobody else would satisfy the petite girl staring at her feet. Levy was hooked on Gajeel, which was why she was at the table to begin with.

"He probably doesn't see me that way…" Levy mumbled quietly, lowering her head. Feeling a surge of confidence, Lucy grabbed Levy's shoulders and forced the girl to look back up at her.

"Don't worry, I know he does. And by the end of this, you'll know for sure exactly how he feels for you. That's a promise!"

"Really? Lu-chan, you're the best!" The girls exchanged a tight hug, Lucy's smile bright even as Levy walked away from the table. Letting her emotional high encourage her, Lucy quickly looked for the man in question. She located Gajeel talking to Erza, which made her thank her good luck. Out of everyone in the guild, Gajeel actually enjoyed Erza's company. He found her spunk and way of living exciting, while still respecting the hardships in life she had been through. That meant he was probably in a good mood. Without a second thought Lucy moved over to the two, Erza noticing the cheerful blonde first.

"Good evening, Lucy. You sure seem to be having a good night." Lucy nodded at Erza's observation, reaching up to tug on the sleeve of Gajeel. The guy seemed irritated with her touch, though she didn't seem to mind.

"I'm hoping that Gajeel can make it even better! Do you mind if I steal him for a second?"

"I ain't going anywhere with you, bunny girl."

"Don't be like that, Gajeel. I just want you to come sit with me so we can talk." Lucy patted the guy on the arm to try and calm the overly suspicious guy.

"You're not bringing me over to your 'astrology' table, right? If that's what this is about, you might as well turn your pretty little ass right around and look for someone else." She should have expected that type of response from him.

"What if I told you it had something to do with Levy?" She saw his eyebrow arch, making Lucy smirk.

"What about the shrimp?" This was too easy. Lucy sent a knowing glance to Erza, who seemed surprised at the new information. Realizing that they were still in front of Erza, Gajeel's defense went up quickly. His arms crossed over his chest, glaring down to Lucy.

"Well, if you come over to—"

"No." Or not. Letting out a slight sigh, Lucy took a step back and crossed her arms. Her good mood was quickly being erased by the stubborn bull in front of her.

"Alright; let's hear it. What's your problem with astrology?"

"Not it; you." She blinked when he pointed his finger at her, his attack being much more personal than she first assumed. "Why would I get any type of love advice from someone who's single?"

"What does my relationship status have to do with my ability as an astrologist?" She said, feeling a little exposed at his argument. Sure, she knew that she was currently single. Everyone else who she talked to knew it too, and yet this was the first time it was being thrown in her face. Before Gajeel had brought it up, she never really had given much thought to it. Lucy was alright with being single; she already knew what it felt like to be with the wrong person. But hearing it come from Gajeel's mouth made it feel so much more…wrong.

"Don't you think it's a little contradictory? The girl giving advice can't even open her eyes to her own situation."

"I just want everyone to be happy!" Lucy defended, Gajeel rolling his eyes.

"Woman, you can't see what's right in front of you. Why would I trust you with anything around you? You're just as blind as you are blonde."

"Gajeel, I think that's enough," Erza said, seeing the confused and hurt look that Lucy was now wearing. Despite the warning Gajeel scoffed, sending a mocking laugh Lucy's way.

"Someone's got to give this girl a wake-up call. She's got to stop sticking her nose in other people's love lives and focus on her own." At Gajeel's harsh comment, Lucy felt herself wince. She wanted to refute, or defend herself against his accusations. But nothing would come out. How could she defend against facts?

"Who cares if Lucy's single or not?!" Lucy felt a warm hand on her shoulder, making her lift her head.

"Natsu…"

"Of course," Gajeel muttered, rolling his eyes. Natsu yanked Lucy into his side, growling at the taller man in front of him.

"Even if Lucy isn't with someone, she's still amazing at what she does. She proved it to static shock, and she'll prove it to your thick head too! Or do you want me to beat it into your skull instead?" At Natsu's threat, Gajeel scoffed.

"You can't always come to her defense, you know. You won't always be by her side. One day, even you'll be paired off with some weirdo. Then who will bunny girl have to fight her battles? Nobody. You're lulling her into a sense of comfort that makes her feel like she doesn't need to look for somebody for herself. That will be ripped right out from under her once she finds your 'soul mate'." At the harsh statement, Lucy felt her breath catch. Gajeel had just exposed a huge hole in 'Operation Layla'. Though she had agreed to help Natsu find love, she never thought how it would affect her. She knew how people got when they were in relationships. On average, a person lost two friends to every relationship they got involved in. Since Lucy and Natsu's friendship was…different, would his girlfriend accept her? And what if she didn't? Gajeel was right; Natsu couldn't protect her and his girlfriend. He'd have to let go of the bond he had with one of them. Feeling her heart ache at the information, Lucy almost missed the tightening of Natsu's hand on her shoulder.

"Even when Lucy finds someone for me, I'll be by her side!" At Natsu's loud declaration, everyone involved in the conversation paused. Even Gajeel seemed to be taken aback from the strong statement, though Natsu didn't stop there. "Lucy is my best friend; nothing will ever change that. Even if we're both in relationships, Lucy will always come first. That's what a real friendship is! So the next person who makes fun of Lucy is going to get their face busted. You got that?!"

"Is that a challenge, pipsqueak?" The tension between the two was high, but neither guy made a move. Erza was tense, ready to step in. She didn't want to get in-between the two hot heads, but she knew she was the only one who would be able to. At one point, she had beaten both guys into submission. But to take on both at the same time? That would be a little tricky.

"Gajeel." But the blows never came. Being the only one (besides Eflman) who could rival Gajeel's height, Laxus glanced down at the two men with a scowl. Natsu instantly turned on Laxus, as if ready to fight him as well.

"What do you want, Laxus?" Barely giving Natsu a look, Laxus took a slight glance down at the emotionally ruffled Lucy. He didn't speak, making Lucy wonder if he was going to pick on her too. Natsu tucked Lucy closer to his side at the stare, grimacing toward the tall blond. "If you've got something to say, spit it out already!"

"Do you ever shut up?" Laxus asked, rolling his eyes before walking in-between the two guys. In a surprising move, Laxus grabbed Gajeel's ear and yanked him toward the Fairy Tail exit. "Let's go; Mirajane needs us to go to the grocery store. She's out of lemons for the drinks."

"Why the hell do I have to go?"

"Because I said so." Laxus shoved the complaining guy out of the door, pausing before looking back to the group. "Lucy."

"Y-Yes?" She asked, looking up to his unreadable face.

"You've proven your worth; don't forget that." Her eyes widened at his order while he left Fairy Tail. Was Laxus…trying to cheer her up? The two had really had been struggling with their appointments, and Lucy was sure that Laxus still didn't believe in what she did. It made it hard for her to connect with him during their talks, and probably stalled the whole process. But now, she felt a weight release her shoulders at the simple comment. Laxus truly did believe in her, probably more than she'd ever expect him to. She was hoping that good feeling would erase the words that Gajeel had used in taunting her.

Unfortunately, it didn't. Though she tried to keep herself fueled up for her job, she couldn't seem to find her smile. Mira seemed to pick up on the bad mood of her bartender, offering her the option of going home early. Lucy had no more appointments for the night, and it would have been easy for Mira to handle the later hours by herself. Despite Lucy's protest in the beginning, she finally agreed to leaving early. What that really meant for Lucy was sitting at one of the Fairy Tail's tables, her head pressed into the cool wood. She didn't want to let Gajeel's words affect her, but she couldn't get them out of her head. Was he right? Lucy found joy in helping her friends. But would that mean that she would end up alone?

"Lu-chan…" Lucy looked up at Levy, seeing the guilty look that crossed her best friend's face. "I'm really sorry, I should have—"

"It's okay, Levy. I shouldn't have asked him about it in such a public area." That part was her fault. Taurus tended to hate their intimate information discussed in front of others. When she saw Erza, she should have waited until the girl had left. Instead, Lucy had let her excitement over Levy override her judgment. Gajeel had closed up, put his defenses on, and struck out at her. "This wasn't your fault."

"Then why are you so down?" At the question, Lucy wasn't sure how to respond. Instead, Lucy dropped her head back down to the table.

"Don't worry about it."

"Is Lucy still upset?" Lucy's eyes tightened when she heard Erza's voice, wishing the floor would swallow her. Was everyone going to come question her about the incident? As it was, she already had Juvia apologizing to her for Gajeel's behavior every ten minutes. She got less publicity from her argument with Laxus!

"You've gotta help me get Lucy out of this funk," Levy said, Lucy glaring over at her friend before burying her head into her arms.

"I'm not in a funk. I'm just realizing that maybe I'm not meant to be a matchmaker," Lucy mumbled, hating the way her heart squeezed in her chest. Even though Mira had 'persuaded' her into taking the job, Lucy had really taking a liking to seeing her friends in love. She felt proud of herself when she caught Elfman giving Evergreen a kiss outside of Fairy Tail, and even better when she guessed Laxus's sign despite the whole guild watching her. She felt like 'Operation Layla' would truly be a success. It had been a real ego crusher to hear Gajeel so adamantly deny her help. He made fun of her being single, something she had been unknowingly quite sensitive about. Sure, she knew Gajeel was going to be one of the hardest guys to give her a shot. But to actually get _ridiculed_? That cracked her armor more than she was willing to admit.

"Is she still upset about your asshole boyfriend?"

"Welcome back, Natsu," Erza said calmly. Lucy almost smiled against her forearm as she heard something thrown Natsu's way, guessing it was Levy on the attack. The blush was evident in the bookworm's voice.

"Wh-Wh-What?! He's not my boyfriend!"

"Really? But I see him walk you home like, every night." Lucy pressed her face deeper into her arms when the familiar warm hand landed on her shoulder, trying to ignore the slight shiver she felt. Though she didn't admit this to anyone else, Gajeel wasn't the only thing that was bothering her. While metal-brain had been completely against Lucy's help, Natsu had been more than willing to participate. And that, for a reason Lucy didn't even want to think about, really sat wrong with her. She tried to ignore the feeling over the past few days, but it continued to fester inside of her. Just who was Natsu hoping for her to pair him with? Wincing, she could only think of one girl.

Though Natsu and Lucy were best friends in every sense of the word, Lucy had always noticed the reminiscent smile Natsu got whenever Lisanna was in the bar. When the rare occasion did come that Lisanna hung out with the group, it was always filled with talk of old stories that happened way before Lucy became a part of Fairy Tail. She was happy Natsu had such good memories, even if they didn't include her. If anyone had caught Natsu's attention, it was Lisanna.

That thought made her stomach churn, and she groaned before tightening her arms around her head.

"Are you going to help Lucy, or continue to tease Levy? If not, I'll assist you to the door," Erza spoke calmly, though the hidden threat was heard loud and clear by the boy.

"Aye sir!" Lucy ignored the shaking on her shoulder, turning her head to try and get him to catch the hint. He didn't, of course. "Luce, you can't let the lug-nut get under your skin. You're great with this astrology stuff; didn't you see Laxus when you told him off? Where's that girl that stood up to static shock?"

"Dead. Buried. Her funeral is next Friday and she prefers pink flowers," Lucy muttered, shrugging his hand away from her. Hearing him growl, Lucy knew that he wasn't going to leave her alone that easily.

"What's it gonna take to get you to stop moping?" Well wasn't he the most understanding guy around?

"Nothing."

"Then let's do something to get your mind off it!"

"Natsu, I really don't—" Lucy groaned as she heard Natsu shuffling around the bar, Levy giggling at something she was sure Natsu did. Lifting her head from the bar, Lucy slouched against her arms and prayed Natsu didn't break the guild's system while he played with the buttons. Seeing his slight frustration, Levy moved out of her seat and helped him. Levy plugged her iPod into the stereo, handing the small device to Natsu while instructing him on how to use it. His eyebrows showed how confused he was at Levy's instructions, and Lucy sighed at her electronically-stumped best friend.

"You know he can't smile if you're sad." Lucy looked over to Erza, blinking while the older girl sipped on her tea.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, not sure if she had heard Erza right. The red head's eyes stayed on Natsu, who was now yelling at the music player when it refused to do what he wanted.

"Natsu is very in-tune to your emotions, Lucy. Whether you've realized it or not, Natsu is happiest when he's around you. That's why he's so supportive of your matchmaking. You're his family."

"So are you. And Levy, and everyone else in Fairy Tail."

"But more importantly, you're his best friend. If he can make you smile, then he can smile too. It's how he's been since the first night he brought you here. Natsu has always made it a point to make sure you don't cry. He cares about all of us, but there's a special smile he gets when he sees you happy." Lucy slowly looked over to Natsu, who was looking away from Levy's scolding finger while crossing his arms. Though she didn't truly believe in what Erza was saying, it was still a nice thought. Being important to someone, she meant. Because it didn't really matter if it was Natsu, right?

Lucy's wandering mind stopped at the familiar song floating in the air. Looking back to the stereo, Lucy couldn't stop herself from laughing when seeing the dead-panned look Natsu gave Levy.

"I said put on some energetic music. What the fuck is this static?" Levy stuck her tongue out at Natsu's disgusted face, seeming to get energized by the fast pace of the song. Even as she spoke, Levy's hips started to sway with the beat.

"Just wait for it. This is Ke$ha!" Lucy could understand Levy's train of thought, especially since the two of them both shared a love for the reckless signer. Though they were on the more conservative side of their group, the two had bonded over their love of Ke$ha. Many people only saw her as a party whore who needed to go to AA meetings. Levy and Lucy were able to see a different side of her, especially when listening to the variety of her songs on her CD. A week ago, Lucy had bought her new album "Warrior" and had listened to it every night since. She didn't know Levy had done the same, but was happy to hear the familiar song blasting through the iPod's stereo. It seemed to catch the attention of the half-filled bar, the vigorous beat raising the level of interest. Normally a reserved person, Levy shed a bit of her shy-girl appearance as she started to dance around Natsu, who still seemed unsure of what Levy was talking about. Lucy and Erza had both seen Levy dance during the occasional sleep over, but never as public as this. Ke$ha brought the flirty Gemini out of the bookworm, and Lucy almost wished that jerk Gajeel was still here to see her.

_We were born to break the doors down__  
__Fightin' till the end__  
__It's something that's inside of us__  
__It's how we've always been__  
__Warrior-ior-ior__  
__Warrior-ior__  
__Warrior-ior-ior__  
__Warrior-ior_

"Isn't this song fun?" Levy asked during a switch in the music's pace. Despite Natsu's earlier reservations, Lucy saw a fire spark in the young man's eyes when _Warrior's_ lyrics hit close to home. It was the song that Lucy had decided reminded her of Fairy Tail the most. Natsu seemed to feel the same way, going along with Levy when she grabbed his wrist and yanked his hand into the air. "Come on, Natsu! Be a warrior with me!"

_We are the misfits__  
__We are the bad kids__  
__The degenerates__  
__We ain't perfect but that's alright__  
__Love us or hate us__  
__Nothin' can break us__  
__Better believe us__  
__Times, they are changing tonight_

"Alright! I'm all fired up now!" Lucy watched in amusement as her two best friends started to dance, slightly surprised that Natsu even knew what he was doing. Expecting to see a flopping fish, Natsu was a little impressive with the way he handled Levy's lively movements. She was small and fast, but so was Natsu. Gray had always picked on him for being the shortest of the guys. But glancing to the black haired man across the bar, even Gray seemed impressed with Natsu's coordination of the floor. Maybe being smaller than average made you a better dancer? The two were even with their skills, Natsu easily spinning Levy around, and Lucy wondered if they had ever done this before. Watching how close Levy's back was now pressing into Natsu's chest, Lucy doubted Gajeel would ever let Natsu get this close to the bookworm on his watch. She may have been jealous of Natsu's hands sliding over Levy's hips if it wasn't her best friend dancing with him.

…Or if she had feelings for Natsu to begin with.

_We don't want to flirt with disaster__  
__On your ass we'll pounce like a panther__  
__Cut the bullshit out with a dagger__  
__With a dagger__  
__Do or die we all gonna stay young__  
__Shoot the lights out like a machine gun__  
__Think it's time for a revolution__  
__Revolution_

The music chasing away Lucy's previous melancholy, she clapped to the music energetically. The bar whistled at the 'youngings' on the make-shift dance floor, Lucy clearly hearing Mira call out Natsu's name in an encouraging cheer. Natsu sent a thumbs up the bar tender's way, but turned his head toward Lucy's voice when she laughed and called out Levy's name. Even though he didn't slow his pace with Levy, he seemed to look for something on Lucy's face. An instant later he was grinning; seeming to find what he was looking her. Erza's words echoed in her head, and Lucy brushed her fingertips over her upturned lips. He really was looking for her smile…Erza had been right. A soft blush came to her face, her eyes unable to move from Natsu.

_We were born to break the doors down__  
__Fightin' till the end__  
__It's something that's inside of us__  
__It's how we've always been__  
__Warrior-ior-ior__  
__Warrior-ior__  
__Warrior-ior-ior__  
__Warrior-ior_

As if the song charged the entire guild, Lucy saw Cana toss her beer to the side before she pushed up onto her feet. A devilish grin appeared on her face as she crossed the open space, her body seductively swaying with the alluring beat. Her hand slid up her arm over her head, enhancing the sex appeal that Lucy knew came natural to her. Like a belly dancer the scantily clad woman started to roll her toned stomach, making the men in the bar go crazy. Lucy gasped at the bold dancing, though couldn't help but admire the skill. If she were a little bolder, maybe she would have joined the girl. Cana danced in a fast circle, enticing whistles and catcalls from every single man in the area. Her gaze stopped on her drinking partner, her eyes lighting with naughtiness.

_Now this is our time__  
__Our generation__  
__And we're impatient__  
__Animals you ready to fight?!__  
__Fight for the fuck ups__  
__Stand up for true love__  
__We'll never give up__  
__Live like it's our last night alive_

Bacchus was a friend of the guild, normally tagging along with Cana to drink. Though rumors of the two hooking up circulated the Fairy Tail gossip mill, Cana's lips were shut. Bacchus didn't seem too rushed to answer either, so their relationship was left in shadows of empty beer mugs. Cana curled her finger toward Bacchus, her intoxicating smile making the casual guy the envy of the room. With a shrug of his shoulders the drunk was up and pressed to the alluring girl, his eyes challenging her with every beat of the song. Since the first time they had met, they had always been in a competition. Cana slid her hand around the back of his neck, sliding her leg up his hip and leaning into him. When Bacchus boldly grabbed her ass and yanked the shocked girl closer to him, it sparked a dancing fever in the rest of the guild.

_We don't want to flirt with disaster__  
__On your ass we'll pounce like a panther__  
__Cut the bullshit out with a dagger__  
__With a dagger__  
__Do or die we all gonna stay young__  
__Shoot the lights out like a machine gun__  
__Think it's time for a revolution__  
__Revolution_

Within minutes, the floor was filled. Pairs of every kind showed up, none seeming to care about their levels of dancing expertise or even the person they danced with. Lucy watched Alzack hesitantly grab Bisca's hand, both blushing madly while moving onto the dance floor. It was cute, and Lucy wished something like that would happen to her. She ignored her own heart's needs as she urged Erza to go dance with Wendy, one of the younger members of Fairy Tail. Lucy laughed while the younger of the two jumped around, enjoying the relaxed expression on her older friend's face. Wendy had always had that affect on Erza. On everyone, actually. Lucy smiled softly as she watched her adopted family get out of control, each new song bringing even more fun to the table. Juvia had nearly died when Lisanna dragged her out to the dance floor. "Single Ladies" came on, and Juvia stood frigid despite the younger girl's attempt to dance. Blushing while trying not to bump into anyone, Juvia was a sight to see. Sensing their friend's nerves, Natsu and Levy both tried to get the panicking girl to relax. Lucy was almost worried the girl was going to pass out from the attention of the group, until an unlikely savior came to Juvia's rescue. Resting a comforting hand on Juvia's shoulder, Gray sent the group a stern look before leading the flustered girl back to a seat at the bar. At times, it was hard for Lucy to understand how Gray didn't notice he was attracted to the shy girl he was currently sharing a conversation with. From the bright smile on Juvia's face, it was obvious the two were making progress.

Levy's iPod switched to another fast paced song, and Lucy knew it was only a matter of time until she got dragged into the craziness. By the fourth song, Levy had pulled Lucy onto the floor to dance. It wasn't that Lucy hated to dance; actually she enjoyed it more than she probably let on. It was just hard for Lucy to dance the way Levy or Cana did. Since she had been young, Lucy had been taught the proper techniques of dancing. The waltz, the tango, and the foxtrot were all engraved on the back of Lucy's brain. So dancing as passionately as Levy or as sexy as Cana were hard for Lucy to do. It was just another part of her past she wanted to forget. But still she tried, holding Levy's hand while twirling the younger girl in a circle and laughing. She glanced over her shoulder at Natsu, smiling brightly when watching him swing Wendy in the air. Even if Wendy was seventeen, she still held the innocent heart of a child. She squealed when Natsu dipped her, and Lucy could see the brotherly adoration Wendy had for Natsu. Natsu was unbelievably strong, and dangerous when angry. But here, twirling the enamored teenager around like a princess, Lucy felt her heart swell in unexplainable emotion. Just when did Natsu become so…

Amazing?

The night carried on well into the late hours, causing many laughs and even more memories. Lucy couldn't recall how many people she danced with. She did remember the priceless look on Laxus and Gajeel's face when entering the dance party. Before either had time to high tail it out, Natsu had grabbed them around the necks and thrown them into the middle of the fray. Gajeel outwardly complained, while Laxus silently glared at the laughing Natsu. Seeing it as perfect revenge for embarrassing Lucy, Natsu refused to let Gajeel off the dance floor. He blocked any exits while Cana and Erza dragged the adamant Gajeel back into the crowd. Showing her _true _dancing skills, Erza went all out with the grumpy man, spinning him like a top on Hanukah morning. Lucy laughed until tears came to her eyes, unable to deny the pure joy she got from Natsu and Erza's revenge. Cana sent her a knowing smirk, and it was only a little while later when Gajeel swallowed enough of his pride to apologize to Lucy. Lucy easily accepted, knowing it was his 'Taurus nature' to snap out when he was embarrassed. This time, Lucy waited until they were alone to ask if Gajeel wanted her help. His eyes shifted around several times, seeming unable to look at the blonde while he casually nodded. He then protested loudly when she hugged him, blushing at the outward display of emotion.

After Levy 'forced' Gajeel back into the dancing fray, Lucy caught sight of something she was sure she wasn't supposed to. Before the entrance of the two guys, Mira had waved many of the male guild members away, saying she was more content to see her friends enjoying themselves. Lucy wasn't sure she believed the excuse when watching how dark blue eyes would occasionally scan the room. Like, in Lucy's opinion, Mira was looking for someone specific. Now, Lucy noticed the girl watching Laxus as he was forced to dance with her younger sister. Laxus looked miserable, and barely even moved his arms despite Lisanna using all of her strength. Mira's normally bright smile dimmed, and a slight longing filled her features. It was only for a second, and Mira may not have even realized it herself before she was back to serving drinks to the rowdy crowd. But Lucy saw the look in the bartender's eyes, and it surprised her. Was that directed to…Laxus? Since when did Mira see Laxus as anything other than a brat? Oh yes, Lucy was going to investigate that later.

As dark turned into dawn, Fairy Tail's floorboards transformed from a dance floor to a sleeping mat. Bottles were left half-filled on the tables that some of the guild members were sleeping at, Mira dimming the lights while handing the wide awake Gajeel a blanket. He scoffed at her knowing look, and waited until she walked away to unravel it. He then used it to cover Wendy and Levy, who were sound asleep next to him. He made sure each girl was covered equally; snorting while he casually brushed a strand of blue hair off of Levy's flushed cheek. Muttering something about 'troublesome shrimps', Gajeel leaned back against the wall and tried to get comfortable.

Lucy, to her credit, had been one of the last ones still awake. Now she sat in the middle of the quiet dance floor, her shoulders pressed against a familiar warm back. She leaned her head back against Natsu's, closing her eyes when another Ke$ha song popped up on Levy's iPod. It was much slower, which was a first for the night. Any time a sappy song came on, one of the members was quick to change it. Now that everyone was asleep or on their way to dreamland, "Past Lives" was free to roam in the quiet guild. She let her hands fall into her lap, being lulled close to sleep by the soft beat of the song.

"I love this song," Lucy mumbled quietly, feeling Natsu shift behind her.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"It's pretty friggen slow though." Lucy nodded, the motion making her head rest closer to his shoulder.

"Slow isn't always bad, though," she murmured, feeling drowsiness tugging her eyelids close.

"Hey, don't fall asleep like this! You'll get a neck cramp and I'll never hear the end of it tomorrow." She heard him groan, but Lucy didn't budge.

"I'm too tired to move." There was a pause in the conversation before Lucy felt the wall behind her move, a hand holding her from falling. Lucy barely felt the whine in the back of her throat, which was to protest the loss of warmth. The guild had gotten cold, despite it being summer. Maybe the air conditioning? Lucy didn't want to try and think logically with how tired she was.

"Here, lay like this." Lucy didn't fight against Natsu's guiding hands, even when they dragged her to lie on the dirty floor. It wasn't as bad when she found her head resting against Natsu's chest. She should have been embarrassed; they were two adults cuddling on the floor. But for some reason, she couldn't muster up any shame in what they were doing. Lucy just felt comfortable. It was fine that he was shorter than the other boys, she realized. She was pretty short too, only being taller than Levy. Lucy smiled against Natsu's chest, something she knew the guy felt by the soft chuckle that vibrated her cheek. His arm was now snug against her side, pushing her closer to his warmth. "What's this song about, anyways?"

"It's about her soul mate," Lucy said tiredly, sliding her arm to lie against his torso. A soft pressure rested against her hand, and it took her a moment to realize it was his hand. Guessing it was his way of urging her to continue (why else would he grab her hand?), Lucy forced her sleepy voice through her lips. "She's saying she's loved him in all of her past lives. That their souls have been traveling through time together, and she knows him better than she should. That no matter what, she always wants to fall in love with him. Because they're soul mates."

"Soul mates, huh?" Natsu mumbled, Lucy forcing one of her eyes open to look up at him. Natsu wasn't looking at her, but stared up at the ceiling in silence. Maybe it was the all nighter they just had, or how much energy he had used dancing, but Natsu was more relaxed than Lucy could ever remember. His face was soft now, nothing like the normal Natsu. Lucy wondered who it was Natsu was thinking about. Lisanna had been at the guild all night, but he had barely even talked to her. Was that her fault? He did start the whole dance to make her smile. Lucy realized she didn't want to think about Natsu and Lisanna until she had to. She closed her open eye when his free hand slid through her hair, soothing her. "Do you believe in soul mates?"

"I suppose I do…I want to, at least. To think someone would chase me throughout time…to always protect me from whoever wanted to hurt me. To be loved by someone, no matter who I am, because of the soul that resides in me. It's a nice thought, you know? To know that there is one person in this world who is meant to always be your partner. That you are never truly alone, it's nice right?" Her words were hushed as she felt herself falling into the darkness of sleep. It called to her like a soft lullaby, but she fought it to hear Natsu's reply.

"For a girl, maybe. Don't rope me into that sappy stuff, it's not masculine." Smiling to herself, Lucy let herself snuggle closer to his body. If he asked about it later, she would blame it on the lack of sleep. In the morning, she'd have to be his matchmaker. She couldn't do this while trying to hook him up with someone else. But tonight…tonight, she was just Lucy.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry. Hey, Natsu…?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time we do this, will you dance with me too? I've never danced with you before...and I really want to." As soon as the sentence rolled off her lips, Lucy fell asleep. If she had pushed herself to stay awake for a few more seconds, she would have felt Natsu's fingers lace through hers and heard his whispered response against her hair.

"We already did, Luce…in a past life."

* * *

"You really didn't have to take me out to dinner, Lucy." Lucy only smiled at Erza's comment, shaking her head.

"It's fine, right? It's a Monday, so I have some time before I go to work. Besides, I enjoy our time together." Erza glanced around them, making Lucy raise her eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but…this place is so deserted, are you sure this is a good place to eat?" Lucy laughed nervously at Erza's observation, knowing she was far smarter than Lucy wanted at the moment. She jumped when her phone vibrated on the table, Lucy quickly grabbing it to check the message. She knew who it was from before she even slid open her cell phone, but the message made her groan.

_Think of Happy being an ORPHAN when Erza kills both of us! _How could a cat even be an orphan?! She slammed the phone shut before looking to Erza, who was watching her skeptically.

"I really love the outfit you chose today. I'm glad you went with the white dress." Lucy herself had chosen the outfit when appearing at Erza's house, informing her the restaurant they were going to was very classy. Erza had objected at first, but eventually agreed to the fancy restaurant. Despite Erza's constant questioning, Lucy had managed to avoid revealing any of her plan to the red-head. Natsu, however, was seeming to try and blow her cover with the constant text messages. Feeling her phone vibrate again, Lucy apologized to Erza before looking to the phone again.

_I'm going to sleep in your bed every night if you leave that table. _What kind of a threat was that? He practically did that now anyways! Lucy was about to put her phone away when yet another text came in, making Lucy blush. _If you don't do this, I'll take you out on a date. Wherever you want, whatever the cost! _

"This moron…" Lucy whispered, making Erza sigh.

"If Natsu needs you for something, we can re-schedule."

"No! Ignore him, really. You know how Natsu is when he's alone; a total wimp."

"I suppose finding him a girlfriend will make it easier to deal with Natsu," Erza replied, Lucy's eyes drooping. Though the thought should have been comforting to Lucy, it wasn't.

"Maybe. But finding one that can handle all of Natsu will probably be harder than it seems. The only girl I can really think of for Natsu is Lisanna…and yet their signs are extremely incompatible. Mira told me that Lisanna is a Virgo, which never really pairs well with an Aries. My astrologist side is screaming no, but the best friend side of me…"

"That side says yes?" No, it didn't. That side of her kept flashing back to their cuddle fest two nights ago. But Lucy wasn't about to admit that.

"It's just really complicated." Erza nodded in understanding, smiling when the phone vibrated again. Lucy groaned and checked the phone, a slight shiver of fear going down her spine.

_Erza will find us no matter where we hide. Fairy Tail can't save us from her wrath. _What did that mean? And why did he keep saying 'us' like this was a team effort? Lucy was the only one who was putting her neck on the line. If Natsu could keep his mouth shut, he could get away scott-free. Lucy's eyes softened as she stared at the text, knowing he would never leave her to face an enemy alone. That just wasn't the type of friend he was.

"Does Natsu's constant texting have something to do with why you've dragged me out to this extravagant dinner?" Lucy slowly looked up to Erza's face, knowing that she was catching onto the truth.

"It depends on if you trust me or not," Lucy replied honestly, hoping she could get out of this situation with her head.

"Of course I do. You're a good friend to me, Lucy."

"Then you won't be mad if I tell you I set you up on a blind date?" Lucy watched her friend's face light up with embarrassment, Erza quickly shaking her head.

"A blind d-d-date?! But I'm not ready…I have nothing to talk about!" Lucy smiled at Erza's nerves, knowing this side of her was rare. So many times Lucy had seen Erza face challenges that would make many grown men faint. She didn't even show a smidge of fear. But here, when realizing Lucy's plan of a blind date, Erza couldn't stop her fears from showing. She almost jumped in her seat when Lucy stood, starting to grab her belongings.

"Then I guess it's good he knows you already, right?" She could see the confusion on Erza's face, but Lucy didn't stop to explain. It would all be in the clear soon. Lucy was going to leave the restaurant with the statement, but she paused at the doorway. Looking back to her beautiful friend, Lucy sent her a reassuring smile. "I hope that you can find your second chance at happiness, Erza. Because both of you deserve it."

Erza was more than uneasy when seeing her blond friend leave the restaurant. She felt extremely uncomfortable in the isolated restaurant, seeming to understand now why there was nobody there. Lucy probably had planned it this way. She tended to make romantic ambiance for her friends. Looking down to the gorgeous dress she wore, she now knew why Lucy had made her dress up as well. She knew the where, the what, the when, and the why. But the 'who' in this equation was still missing. Her head turned sharply when the bell above the door rung, signaling her blind date had arrived. She tried not to look nervous, trying to distract herself by slipping her hair behind her ear.

"Erza…" The smooth voice that called her name froze the fingers behind her ear. Like a memory was ripped out of her heart, her chest ached with bittersweet pain as her eyes stared up into deep brown eyes.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Her eyes never left the well-tailored man, who made a slow strut toward the red head. His hands held a long stemmed rose, classic red adorning its petals. She felt her breath catch when he presented the flower to her, his nerves only apparent in his voice.

"It's been too long."

"Four years is quite a while," She replied, slowly taking the rose in her hand. She twirled the stem between her fingers, letting the petals brush against her lower lip.

"The color reminded me of your hair." She looked up quickly at the comment, but Jellal had already moved to the seat Lucy had deserted. "I hope you don't mind me being your blind date."

"I'm more curious why you would volunteer for such a role." Her mind was confused, unsure if she should put her shield up or let it fall. Her eyes glanced to his left hand, surprised to find his hand ring free. There were no tan lines to prove there ever was a ring on his finger.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't see me unless I hid behind Lucy's smokescreen," Jellal answered, glancing away from Erza and toward their waiter. "I'd like a bottle of Malbec wine, please."

"Of course, sir."

"Thank you." Once the waiter disappeared, Jellal turned his attention back to Erza. "In all honesty, I never expected to see you again. I've always had you on my mind, but never figured I'd get the chance to face you. Finding Lucy in the supermarket was simply fate smiling down on me."

"I've thought of you, as well," She admitted, her eyes glancing back up to the waiter to avoid Jellal's shocked expression. Once the waiter poured her wine, she swirled the red liquid in her glass before taking a small sip. It was slightly sweet, slipping down her throat like smooth silk. Once she swallowed, Erza focused back onto the man in front of her. "I suppose I should ask why you're here after disappearing for four years."

"It's hard to sum up four years over one dinner, but I will make one thing clear. There was never another woman; I have always held only one woman in my heart." Her heart started to beat faster, but Erza fought against the need to be swept up by his words.

"And who would that be?" Her words wounded him, but she held back any feelings of remorse.

"I supposed I deserved that." He took another sip of his wine, taking a moment to think over his next set of words. "Honestly, I deserve everything you throw at me. I lied to you, and sacrificed our relationship and four years of my life for my career. I have a lot of explaining to do, and I understand that. If you will let me, Erza, I will tell you everything."

"I hate liars." She said it strongly, but softened her tone when thinking of her blond-haired friend. "But Lucy has asked me to give you a second chance. And I trust Lucy enough to give you time to atone for your actions."

"Which I will start by paying for this dinner."

"You don't need to do that." Because, even when they were engaged, Erza never let Jellal pay for a meal. Splitting the bill was always a requirement of Erza, never allowing herself to rely on Jellal's pay. She was independent, and proved it every way she could.

"But I want to. Like you said; I have a lot to atone for. If you'll give me the chance, that is." When he saw the indecision on her face, he reached forward and let his fingers brush over hers. "Let me take care of you like I should have these past four years. Any time you want me to stop, I will."

"And what if I don't want you to stop?" Jellal blinked at her question, but Erza refused to back away from the important question. "Will you run away again?"

"No." He said, refusing to let Erza down again. The silent woman stared at him before slowly lifting her glass toward him. He moved to touch her glass with his own, though nearly dropped the wine when hearing Erza's reply.

"Then tell me all your secrets,_ Agent Seigrain_."

* * *

"Success!" Lucy cried out happily, throwing her fist in the air from behind the bush she was hiding in. Sending a knowing smirk to her companion, Lucy gently jabbed the flabbergasted Natsu in the ribs with her elbow. "See? I told you we'd be fine."

"Why is Erza not on a killing spree right now?!" Natsu seemed unable to accept the scene in front of him, his eyes wide and mouth wide open. Both watched as Erza listened to Jellal's story, unable to hear her from the glass window between them. Still, her face lacked any anger or negative emotion. Like Lucy expected, Erza had never hated Jellal. In fact, Lucy was pretty confident that Erza never stopped loving the secret agent across the table. Seeing that her plan went perfect, Lucy slowly pushed onto her feet and stretched her arms over her head.

"And yet another step toward the completion of 'Operation Layla' has been taken." Proud of her work, Lucy turned back to the lazy guy who still inhabited the grassy floor underneath them.

"I still don't like Jellal." Lucy dropped her hands onto her hips, leaning over Natsu's head with a scowl.

"We all make mistakes, Natsu. And I already explained to you what happened. When are you going to give the guy a break? Erza and Jellal are going to need as much support from us as they can get. Can you do that? Natsu? Are you even listening?"

"…your dress…is _really_ short." Natsu's childish eyes were wide as they stared up at Lucy, though now she was sure he wasn't looking at her face. Turning scarlet red, Lucy shoved the front of her dress down while tossing her purse at his face. She heard his loud curse when the clutch smashed into his nose, Natsu rolling on the ground in pain. Shaking her fist at him, Lucy sharply turned and stomped away from her injured friend. At the moment, all she cared about was one thing.

"Don't you dare come to my house tonight, Natsu!"

**And Natsu is left floored by Lucy….bad-dum! Yeah, I know, I'm corny. But you got a little more insight into some of the relationships! How did you like it? Not going to lie, this was one of my favorite chapters to write. Gotta love a dance party started by Levy and Natsu! So, will Jellal and Erza be able to fix their relationship? What will happen with Natsu's matchmaking? Will Lucy have to let Natsu go, as Gajeel says? And who will be making a surprise appearance next chapter? Review and find out! **

**Chapter Six: ****The Skeletons We Bear**


	6. The Skeletons We Bear

** To all my faithful fans, the new chapter is here! I was totally bummed when I realized there was no new fairy tail chapter, then realized I've yet to put mine up either. I'm kind of a basket case at times. So here it is, enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I toooooooooootally own the plot in this chapter…that's about it.**

**Chapter Six: The Skeletons We Bear**

"So a little birdie told me that your birthday is in two days." Lucy paused at the unexpected statement, looking up at her smirking brunette friend.

"Cana, how did you find that out?"

"I'm not going to give my sources away." With a subtle wink, Cana smirked and leaned on the bar. "So, how old will our little Lucy be?"

"I'm turning twenty-three. But before you even think about it, I don't want any presents or giant parties." Seeing the obvious disappointment on Cana's face, Lucy laughed and shook her head. "Didn't we just have a dance party in my honor a week ago?"

"Five days, actually!" Looking over to the newcomer, Lucy smiled at the teenage girl who eagerly jumped up onto a barstool. With long blue pigtails that had adorned her head since she was young, Wendy Marvell was the sweetheart of Fairy Tail. Everyone considered Wendy a little sister, which was probably one of the reasons she had yet to snag a boyfriend. She didn't seem to mind everyone's protectiveness, even though it tended to make her shyer than most in the guild. Being surrounded by such big personalities, it was hard for the soft-spoken girl to stand out.

"You're out of your summer job pretty late; nobody was giving you a hard time, right?" At Cana's suspicious look, Wendy hesitantly smiled and shook her head.

"No, nothing like that! Since it's so close to the fourth of July, our shifts have been getting longer. But don't worry; Romeo gave me a ride home." Lucy smiled at the mention of the teenage boy. Romeo Conbolt was the son of Macao, a patron at Fairy Tail for years. The young boy was raised in the bar like many other kids, creating a strong devotion to Fairy Tail. For a reason Natsu could never really explain, Romeo had always followed the pink-haired man wherever he went. Even with the five year age gap, Natsu never saw Romeo as a kid. He treated Romeo with the same respect as he did with all the members of Fairy Tail. Feeling like a role model for the younger boy, Natsu made sure to help Macao raise his son on the right path. Natsu had been extremely helpful once Romeo entered his teenage years. Macao was too old to relate to the teenager's hormonal instability, and it created a wedge in their relationship. Romeo had lost his childish idealism of his father, and the innocent of youth gave way to an edgier young adult. His smiles were more scarce, and only seemed to appear when in the company of Natsu.

But, Lucy had noticed one _other_ member Romeo was getting close to. Being the only two Fairy Tail members still in their teens, Romeo was one year older than Wendy. Even though they were in different grades, Romeo had never shunned the quiet girl at school. They were Fairy Tail members before anything else. On many occasions, Romeo and Wendy attended dances and school events together. She had been his date for his senior prom, and vice versa for her junior. It was a relief for the members of Fairy Tail. Wendy's sweet personality only enhanced her beautiful face. Because of this, Wendy was very popular with boys of all grades. Several times she came home with flowers and candies, all from secret admirers. Her popularity soon caused tension with the other girls of the school. It was the beginning of sophomore year when the teasing started. Playing on Wendy's non-aggressive nature, many of the upper class girls would taunt Wendy about her lack of 'development'. Wendy knew she was just a late bloomer, and many of the women in Fairy Tail had a late start with their own puberty. Cana, who was the closest thing to a sex symbol the bar had, was flat as a board for a lot of her teenage years. Even with her friend's backing, the teasing took a toll on her self-confidence. Not long after, Wendy started to dread going to school.

That was when Romeo stepped in. Even though he was a junior at the time, Romeo was extremely popular. Being a part of almost every sports club made him a heartthrob, even if he didn't enjoy the attention. Much sharper than his 'mentor', Romeo was quite aware of the girls that lingered outside of the gym during his basketball practice. He, unlike his name hinted, had no interest in the romance department. Especially with the superficial girls in his junior class. But what he did have interest in was how little Wendy smiled in school. It didn't take much investigation to realize the bullying going on behind his back. The thought made the normally composed boy see red. Natsu had always hated people that enjoyed hurting others' feelings, and Romeo was no different. It was from then on that Romeo sat with Wendy during lunch, as well as offered her rides to and from school. Spending her free time with Romeo left no room for her to get picked on, and Wendy soon regained her ability to smile. Romeo's fan club took a hit, not that he minded. He would rather have Wendy waiting for him after school anyways. And Wendy had until his very last day of high school.

"Where is the little munchkin?" Cana asked, placing her hand along her eyebrows while scanning the bar. Wendy giggled at the comment, though quickly stopped when she felt a forearm resting on her shoulder.

"What did the drunkard call me?" Cana quickly glared down at Romeo, who wasted no time returning the look. Ignoring the two's childish antics, Lucy focused on the reaction of her petite guild mate. She smiled at the soft blush that rushed under Wendy's cheeks, showing how easily Wendy was affected by Romeo's touch. Though he was leaning on her casually, like Natsu would do with Gray, Wendy looked like he had just encased her in an intimate embrace.

"I'm sorry; you must be this tall to insult the grown-ups." Cana left her hand a few inches above Romeo's head, snickering when Romeo flushed in anger. Her grin was bright when she dropped the hand to his head, messing his purple-tinted hair. "You are growing up into such a little heartthrob! If Wendy's not careful, you may just steal the heart right out of her chest."

"Ca-Cana!" Wendy squeaked out, the comment seeming too close for comfort. Romeo didn't seem affected by Cana's statement, letting out a slow sigh.

"Pick on me if you've got nothing better to do, but leave Wendy out of it."

"Someone sure is protective of your best _friend_." One of the many problematic personality traits of Scorpios was their lack of empathy for others. Ignoring the fact that Wendy was about to faint from embarrassment, Cana took a slow swig of her drink and honed in on her prey. "Maybe you really are following in Natsu's footsteps."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Both Lucy and Romeo were outraged by Cana's sly statement, the brunette seeming satisfied with their responses. She shrugged her shoulders, casually looking around the bar.

"I didn't say anything weird; whatever conclusions you two come up with are your own fault." Cana slowly hopped off the bar stool, stretching her arms over her head while walking away from her friends. "If I don't get to see you before Monday, happy birthday Lucy. Don't let the fool ruin it for you either. I promise he'll make it up to you in the end."

"That woman has completely lost her mind." Even as Romeo muttered the statement under his breath, Lucy felt a slight unease in her heart. What was Cana hinting at? Lucy knew that Cana was just as spiritual as her, and that her powers were no joke. When she said something was going to happen, it did. So what fool was she talking about, and what problems was he bringing on her birthday? Even though she wanted to go after Cana, her attention was dragged away by a Romeo's sturdy voice. "Wendy, did you ask her?"

"No, not yet."

"Do you two need something?" Lucy glanced to the clock, deciding it was still too early for the bar rush to come in. Pointing to the two seats in front of her, she waited until both of them were comfortable before continuing. "Nothing bad, I hope."

"Romeo was just wondering if the rumors about Natsu joining your clientele were true?"

"Well that's an odd question. Any reason why you want to know?" Despite the tough guy look Romeo tried to hold onto, Lucy could see a blush lining the tops of his cheeks.

"If Natsu's doing it, then I want to also!" Lucy smiled at the teenager, leaning forward to tap his nose. He instantly reeled back, glaring to Lucy while Wendy quietly giggled.

"Don't you think you're a little young to be going to a love matchmaker? You haven't even been out of high school for a month."

"So what? You saying age matters?"

"No, I suppose not. If you really want my help, I won't turn you away." He nodded and smirked, as if winning an imagined fight. The blonde then turned to Wendy in interest. "Does this mean you'll be joining too?"

"I really shouldn't. Any time I try to date someone, Natsu and Gajeel go crazy." Lucy knew from personal experience that Wendy wasn't exaggerating. Ever since the humble girl walked into Fairy Tail, Natsu and Gajeel both took it upon themselves to protect her. Natsu said she reminded him of a younger Lucy, while Gajeel's reasons remained a mystery. The blue-haired girl never minded, and bonded easily with the two brutes. She was the only one who could make the two docile without violence. But this tranquility always disappeared when a boy was brought into the picture. Any potential boyfriend who picked Wendy up at Fairy Tail quickly changed their minds once seeing the two 'demons' waiting at the doorway. Then again, who could blame them? Getting a "friendly talk" from either Natsu or Gajeel would send most men running. After the third attempt at a boyfriend, Wendy decided to hold off on dating for a little bit.

"If you ever change your mind, I'd be happy to help you. Just let me know his sign and I'll tell you if he's compatible. You're a Libra, right?" Wendy nodded happily at Lucy, though Romeo only rolled his eyes.

"Stop trying to pair Wendy off; she doesn't need a boyfriend."

"Why do you say that?" Lucy asked, Wendy's interest seeming to perk at the question. Romeo merely scoffed, giving a quick shake of his head before looking over Lucy's shoulder.

"I have my reasons." Lucy wanted to roll her eyes Romeo's avoidance. If there was one thing Romeo _didn't _get from Natsu, it was his emotional self-control. While Natsu could barely keep himself contained to one room, Romeo had never had a problem holding his emotions at bay. It wasn't that he was emotionless; Lucy knew there was a fire deep inside of Romeo that could come close to Natsu's own spirit. Romeo, for some reason, just never expressed it openly. The smoldering looks he gave were likely to give goose bumps, but he rarely lost his cool.

"One day, you Fairy Tail men will have to let Wendy grow up."

"But not until she finds the right guy," He defended, looking over to the blushing girl. Wendy's fingers were nervously combing through one of her pigtails, unable to look at the confident boy next to her. "Wendy doesn't need a loser who can't take care of her. If the guy can't even face Natsu and Gajeel, then he can't date Wendy."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh? Those two are pretty tough. I'm not sure any guy could ever beat them." Romeo's nose scrunched at Lucy's comment, as if angry with her observation.

"This is stupid; I'm leaving." Wendy's attention quickly returned to Romeo, who now shoved away from the bar and walked off. His hands were deep in his pockets, and Lucy could see the tenseness of his shoulders underneath his shirt.

"Wait, Romeo!" Despite Wendy's call, Romeo disappeared into the back of Fairy Tail. Without a second thought Wendy was on her feet, saying a quick 'goodbye' to Lucy before following her fellow Fairy Tail member. Lucy shook her head, leaning her elbows on the bar top while blowing out a puff of air.

"Why are the Earth boys always the hardest to talk to? First a Taurus, now I'm guessing a Capricorn..." She paused at her own question, letting a soft smile tickle her lips. "But he's sweet in his own way, I suppose."

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" She tilted her head toward Mira's voice, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Mira, you look amazing!" At the compliment, Mira giggled and placed her hand onto her own cheek. Though Lucy was used to seeing the barmaid in a dress, the black piece she wore was completely different. With a slit slipping up her pale leg, the flowing gown left little to the imagination. Accentuating Mira's natural curves, the silk of the dress hugged along her slim torso and voluptuous chest, only flaring out after the curve of her bottom. The halter top created a flattering dip, leaving her entire back bare. Though she kept her hair in its normal fashion, the woman looked like a goddess.

"Thank you, Lucy. I wouldn't want to look bad when representing Fairy Tail." Lucy slowly tilted her head, showing her confusion. Giving a cheerful smile, Mira smoothed out the front of her dress while speaking. "Laxus and I are going to a fundraiser that Master donates money to every year. It's a black-tie affair, and you know how little Master enjoys dressing up. He's orders Laxus to go every time, and I've been requested to accompany him again."

"Like a babysitter?" Lucy asked, Mira placing her finger to her lips with a wink.

"Don't say it like that, Laxus may hear you."

"Too late, Mirajane." The silver-haired girl turned toward Laxus, smiling despite the conversation they were caught in.

"Are you ready to go, Laxus?" He scoffed, yanking at the black coat he wore. Despite his obvious discomfort, Lucy was impressed with how nicely Laxus cleaned up. He pulled off the tux look easily, and she was almost embarrassed at how attractive she found him. She had always known Laxus was handsome, but this was completely different than his normal sex appeal.

"If Gramps wants to donate all that money, he should have to go to this stuffy party." Mira's eyes softened when she walked forwards, her heels gently clicking on the wood floor. Her hands easily rose to the tall man's shirt, fixing the crease of his collar. He continued to grumble, but his shoulders slouched to make Mira's job easier.

"With such a handsome grandson, Master knew your face would look much better in the charity photos. You do fit the suit quite well, Laxus. And despite your prickly outside, your natural leadership draws people towards you at social gatherings. It's quite hard to resist. " Lucy didn't miss the soft blush on Mira's cheeks, or the way her fingers almost lingered on his chest. A second later she quietly stepped back and clasped her hands in front of her. "Master has many reasons for making you go in his place."

"You'd defend the old man till the very end, wouldn't you?"

"I simply love Fairy Tail. Is that a crime?" At her innocent question, Laxus scowled and crossed his arms.

"Don't you have a personal life outside of Fairy Tail? Or is everything you hold dear stuck in these four walls?" Mira didn't answer Laxus, turning her neck to look back at Lucy.

"I'm leaving you with the bar on a Friday; it's not something I do with ease. But I trust that you'll do your best."

"Of course! Leave everything to me and enjoy your night!" Lucy was more than confident with her ability to bartend now that she had been working with Mira for so long. It had been nearly a month since she started working there. She was starting to memorize the normal's drinks, and her skills at the mixed beverages had improved substantially. She was able to balance her astrology with bartending much easier, and it was almost natural now.

"Just don't forget you have Natsu's first appointment tonight as well." Despite her best effort, Lucy felt her eye twitch at the reminder. Natsu had been bugging her for time to talk, and Lucy had been avoiding it. It had been ten days since Natsu asked to join 'Operation Layla' and yet Lucy still couldn't manage to put the right type of girl together for Natsu. Or, for that matter, one that didn't eerily resemble herself.

"You're really going to give the small fry a girlfriend?" Laxus rolled his eyes at his own question, slowly crossing his arms. "Don't be surprised if he tries to fight her on the first date."

"Laxus, have a little faith in your astrologist. If anyone can find Natsu a compatible match, it would be Lucy. She got you right on the money, remember?" Trying to ease the annoyed look on Laxus's face, Mira slipped her arm through his own and rested her hand on his bicep. As if her touch was magic, Laxus's defensive stance slacked, and he managed to uncross his arms.

"Because bringing up that particular memory doesn't piss me off." Mira only giggled at Laxus, looking to Lucy and giving her a confident smile.

"Just do your best, and you'll be fine. We all have faith in you, Lucy."

"Thanks, Mira." Lucy slowly waved to the odd couple who continued their private conversation while leaving Fairy Tail. Once Mira was out of the doorway, Lucy felt her smile drop the same time her hand did. Though she knew she was supposed to be thinking of matches for Natsu, her head continued to play back Mira's interaction with Laxus. It would have looked like nothing to anyone else, but Lucy was sure there was something Mira was hiding. Despite being extremely friendly, it was rare for Mira to ever touch a man in the bar. Many would catcall her and insist she come sit on their laps, but she would refuse. Even the ones who were not as forward were turned down by the polite woman. And yet in those few minutes, Mira initiated two separate forms of physical contact. Neither being exactly necessary.

That was the last rational thought Lucy was allowed before the Friday night rush came. Like mad dogs they prowled the bar, shouts of random drinks filling Lucy's ears. At first the whole scene was overwhelming, making Lucy wonder if she truly had the Friday night under control. She was a little flustered, and at one point was sure she wasn't going to make it out alive. When she hit that point, Lucy took a slow breath and calmed her racing thoughts. This was her chance to prove to Mira that she wouldn't let Fairy Tail down. Regaining her composure, Lucy's ability to serve drinks improved. The shouts of drinks didn't scare her, but encouraged her to move faster than she had before. Her hands were on auto-pilot, working on a drink before she even realized what had been called out. And after a grueling hour of pure madness, the bar was content.

But now Lucy was faced with another dilemma.

"It's about damn time! I've been waiting over a week for this." Natsu was slouched in the chair across from Lucy, his natural pout causing his eyebrows to furrow. Though his arms were crossed over his chest, Lucy could hear the tapping of his fingers against the inside of his arm. Lucy knew this moment would come. Even now she couldn't explain why she had avoided it for so long. He was her best friend; she should have _wanted _to find him someone.

"Really, I shouldn't leave the bar alone for too long." So why was she trying to run away again?

"Levy and Erza already told you they'd watch it. Stop making excuses," He said bluntly, making Lucy swallow.

"Bu-but neither one of them has run the bar at Fairy Tail before! And does Erza even _have _a bartending license?" Sensing her discomfort, Natsu's frown deepened.

"Am I really that hard to match?"

"No!" Lucy shouted, guilt now biting at her heart. How could her best friend cause so many emotions in her? "Sorry, Natsu; we can start now."

"Alright! Let's do this, Luce!" Despite her earlier nerves, Lucy felt herself smile at his enthusiasm. For some reason, she knew his energy had less to do with his result and more to do with his contribution to 'Operation Layla'. That thought made it easier for her to fall into her astrologist persona.

"Like I said before, I'm not going to start off with your sign. Our first step is to narrow down the types of personalities you prefer. So, why don't you tell me some of the women you feel more comfortable around in Fairy Tail?"

"I like everyone."

"Of course you do, but you wouldn't want to date them all, right?" At her question he shook his head, making Lucy nod. "So then I need to get an idea of which ones you consider attractive. A big part of chemistry is your level of comfort with the person. You can't expose your true self to someone you feel guarded around. So I need you to tell me who you feel most comfortable with."

"Besides you, right?"

"Of course, Natsu! I'm your matchmaker; we can't date. It'd be against some sort of rule!" She scolded, wiggling her finger to show her disproval. He scowled, glancing away from her to stare out the bar's window.

"So you're not an option for anyone?" Lucy nodded, placing her hand over her heart while holding the other up next to her head.

"It's my duty to match you up with who I feel is best for you. If I had feelings for one of my clients, then I'd be impaired. Therefore, I can't date anyone in the experiment."

"Is Loke in the experiment?" She tilted her head in thought before slowly shaking it.

"No, he's too busy with his photography. Loke really wanted to participate, but the only girl he texts is me. He was roaming the bar on Tuesday, saying something about going to the Bahamas this weekend. Even though I told him a thousand times it wasn't a big deal, he kept promising me he's be home for my birthday. Seriously, that guy—wait!" Lucy shook her head quickly, waving her hands in front of her to break off the train of thought. "How did we end up talking about me?"

"You kind of just went on a ramble. I'm pretty much used to it by now," Natsu replied cheekily, earning him a slap against the head.

"Focus!"

"I wasn't the one rambling!" He argued, Lucy ignoring him as she tried to trace her thought process back to the beginning of their conversation.

"Ruling myself out, which girl do you feel most comfortable with?"

"Definitely not Erza." He said it so bluntly that Lucy blinked in surprise. His look was serious as he glanced to the red head quietly chatting with Gray across the bar. After a moment of silence, Natsu's face cringed as if remembering something painful. "Any time I try one little prank around her, she tries to put my head in a wall. My whole body tenses when I'm too close to her."

"Okay, so Erza is a no. What other people do you talk to at Fairy Tail?" He rubbed his chin with his hand, making Lucy deadpan. She was asking about his friends, not the meaning of life.

"Cana's more likely to date a barrel of alcohol than an actual man. Then there's Levy, but she's dating metal brain. You already said no to yourself. Who else is there?"

"You've got to have other friends."

"I'm not dating a guy!" At the absurd comment, Lucy groaned and smacked her forehead. Placing her fingers to her temple, she rubbed the tender skin while scanning the noisy bar. Though she wanted to help, Lucy wasn't sure she could. Natsu wasn't forthcoming with answers, and Lucy's enthusiasm was lower than the first day Mira offered her the job. Was this really because of her friendly jealousy? Or was there something more to it? Feeling a sense of panic swell in her belly at the idea, Lucy quickened her scan of the area. There had to be one person besides Lucy that Natsu trusted. Someone he felt comfortable with! Without warning, her eyes stopped at the flash of short white hair that had just entered the Fairy Tail bar. How could she have forgotten? "Lisanna…"

"Eh?" Lucy's head snapped back to Natsu, who was now looking over to the girl in question. Her eyes lowered when she noticed the slight quirk of Natsu's lips when finally locating his childhood friend. Despite her best efforts, her heart thumped with unexplainable pain. "Well, I guess that's one person I'm pretty comfortable with."

"You think?" Lucy asked softly, biting her lower lip when Natsu nodded his head and laughed.

"I guess that's just what happens with the first girl you kiss."

"What?!" Lucy's hands slammed onto the table as she shot out of her seat, nearly knocking the chair off of its legs. If Natsu was surprised by her explosion of emotion, he hid it behind his bright smile.

"Our junior year of high school was when Lisanna was diagnosed with that unknown disease. Before she left the country, she told me she didn't want to die without ever knowing what a real kiss felt like." Natsu linked his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling while leaning his chair on its back legs. "She was pretty optimistic during the whole battle, but that night before she moved Lisanna was scared. I guess I can understand the fear from being moved away from everyone you love and into a whole new country. And she kept saying all the things she hadn't done. I wanted to help her achieve one of her wishes. So I just kissed her."

"So you've…kissed Lisanna before."

"Yeah, we used to be best friends so it wasn't all that weird. We were both single, and it stopped her mental breakdown. We haven't talked that much since she came back, but I guess I don't feel uncomfortable with her." Lucy opened her mouth, which she assumed was to respond, but her mind went blank. What was she supposed to say? She knew that Virgo and Aries were really bad together, being quite different in many ways. The Aries was way too rambunctious for a romantic relationship with Virgo, while her obsession with perfection ruffled Aries to the max. But Lucy had said that she was going to go about Natsu's pairing differently, right? Even with her better judgment telling her no, Lucy gave Natsu a weak smile and nodded.

"Then it's settled."

"Huh?"

"I've decided your first match is Lisanna." He blinked once, seeming confused by her decision. It was enough to make Lucy's eyes roll. Did he not just admit that he felt comfortable with his childhood friend? And they had even…kissed. A strange ache formed in her stomach at the reminder. Lucy had hugged the fiery boy several times, but a kiss had never come into the picture. She shook her head to dismiss the strange thought. Why did it matter if they kissed before? They were just friends! She hadn't kissed Gray or Loke either. And Natsu said it was for a specific reason, right? It wasn't like he _wanted _to kiss her…

Right?

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh." She sighed at his dumbfounded look, seeming unsure of what to do with the information. Did she have to spell everything out for him?

"So your first step would be to ask her out on a date. Virgos really prefer to be asked straight out on a date, so don't beat around the bush. I guess I shouldn't worry with you, since you don't even know what the word shy means!" She continued to ramble, watching Natsu attempt to remember all the information she was telling him. Despite the smile of her face, the ache in her stomach only grew. She just wanted this appointment to be over. "Virgos aren't into showy types of dates, so don't do anything too huge. Make sure that you two can have a quiet conversation; Virgos have a preference for communication. You could take her to a museum—"

"That's so boring!" Lucy huffed when Natsu whined, though she should have expected that reaction. Aries liked dates that got their adrenaline going. Showing off to their dates was a huge turn on for them. That was just another problem with the Virgo-Aries relationship. While he had a need to prove how amazing he was, she didn't want that. What Virgos desired was compatible communication. Lucy scanned her brain, thinking of a date that would somehow please both of them.

"Well…I guess you could take her out to eat." Knowing that Natsu always enjoyed eating, she knew the date was heading toward the right direction. "Try taking her out for a late lunch at a restaurant by the pier. That way the two of you can go for a walk on the beach afterwards. It'll give you plenty of time to talk, while still keeping you active. It's been pretty warm the past few days, so you may be able to get a sunset swim in too."

"Well, that's better than a museum." She laughed at his hang up over her first suggestion, nodding.

"So then it's settled. You'll take Lisanna out on a…date, and then you'll let me know how it went afterwards. If it goes well, then I guess my job is done."

"Thanks, Luce! I'll see if she's free tomorrow."

"To-Tomorrow? Isn't that a little…fast?" Lucy asked, Natsu shaking his head while pushing out of his chair.

"The sooner the better right?"

"I…guess, but—" Lucy didn't get the rest of her sentence out. Natsu was gone in an instant, heading in the direction of Lisanna. It didn't take long for her to be found, and Natsu's loud voice let Lucy know he hadn't hesitated to answer. Though she knew she shouldn't be watching, Lucy couldn't keep her eyes off the two. It wasn't until she saw Lisanna's sweet smile and nod of her head that Lucy finally tore her eyes from the scene, moving back toward the bar.

"I see your appointment went well." Lucy hesitantly smiled at her red headed friend, hoping they couldn't see how hollow it was.

"It was pretty obvious, right? Who else would I pair Natsu up with?" Lucy asked, starting to move to the entrance of the bar. Levy was quick to stop her, pointing over Lucy's shoulder.

"Wait Lu-chan!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"You have a visitor," Erza answered, turning the girl back around. "He came after you started your appointment with Natsu."

"A visitor?"

"Lucy." A chill shot through her body at the voice she hadn't heard in four years. Eyes wide in fear, Lucy slowly turned to face the blonde man standing mere feet away from her. His business suit had people eyeing him suspiciously, but none of her guild mates said a word to the foreign man. His face was twisted in a look of disgust, but she wasn't sure if it was aimed at the bar or her. This wasn't the first time she had seen the sour look on Jude Heartfilia's face. "It's taken far too long to locate you."

"What are you doing here?" She whispered, her fear growing at the attention their conversation was getting. From the corner of her eye she could see Gray moving closer to Natsu, their protective nature of the bartender coming into play. Jude was a stranger, and both boys were very attentive of any man who approached her. She watched Gray's mouth move, and she knew he was asking Natsu who the mystery man was. It was only a matter of time until the two of them came over. If they did, she was sure the connection would be made.

"I would have never expected to see someone of your stature located in such a filthy place," Her father said. Despite Erza's comforting hand on her shoulder, Lucy felt her hands trembling by her side. She had to get him out of Fairy Tail.

"I don't want to talk to you here; can we discuss whatever your business is with me back at my apartment? I'll be free tomorrow afternoon." Though she was trying to keep herself polite, Lucy wasn't able to shake defiant look in her eyes. Her father smugly smiled at her before shaking his head.

"I think it's best to conduct this conversation here. I have nothing to hide from your…_friends_." She hated her father's emphasis on the word. She took a step toward him, but stopped when Erza's back appeared in front of her.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Erza's voice was calm, but left no room for him to argue with her. The older man let out a bitter laugh, Lucy wincing at his reply.

"You never told them who I was? How amusing it is that you were the one ashamed of me."

"I don't want to do this here," Lucy whispered, looking over to Natsu in fear. The boy was making his way toward her, sending a narrow glare to Jude once reaching Lucy's side. Instantly Lucy grasped his hand, as if scared he would disappear on her. He said nothing about the hold, but kept his angered gaze on her father's face.

"Lucy, is this guy bothering you?" Gray moved to her right, Lucy feeling warmth swelling in her chest. Even though they didn't have to, Natsu, Gray, and Erza stood by her side. She lowered her head slightly, not sure if she deserved their loyalty. Especially now, with the skeleton she had been desperately hiding standing in front of them.

"I'm okay." Once hearing her answer, Gray nodded and turned back to Jude.

"Fairy Tail has open doors for anyone, so long as they don't cause problems for the employees who work here. So you can either explain what you want with Lucy or leave"

"You work here? At this pathetic bar?" His repulsion was palpable.

"There's nothing wrong with Fairy Tail!" Lucy shouted, refusing to let this man insult her safe haven. The bar was there for her for everything he wasn't, and she would die before letting someone run its name through the mud.

"You were brought up better than this."

"How would you know?" _You were never there. _The urge to say it was strong, but she knew the conversation was getting closer to the truth than she wanted.

"I raised—"

"I raised myself!" Placing her free hand into her chest, Lucy shook her head at his disapproving glare. "When my mother died, I was always alone. I pushed myself through school, and grew up by myself. Everything a parent was supposed to be there for, I did on my own. When I was nineteen, I made my own path. I cried, I fought, I suffered, and then I pushed on. Nothing is given to me anymore, but I'm okay with that. I have friends, a place to call home, and a bright future at whatever I want to be. This is the life I've decided to walk, and I'm proud to be a Fairy Tail member! I'm making my own way in this world, and I'm truly _happy_. Shouldn't that make you happy too?"

"Why would that childish answer ever satisfy me?" She winced at his reply, hating how he made her feel. It was like she was nineteen all over again. His disproval weighed heavy on her heart, despite her pride in her friends. Every word he said cut into her. Even if she disowned her father, there was a part of her that was still his daughter. The little girl who just wanted her father to spend time with her. The young woman who wanted him to comfort her after her mother died. "Four years I've spent searching for you. I've hired private investigators to look in several cities for you. Countless amounts of dollars were spent with no results. Then one day I stumble upon some drunkard on the street who knew your first name. He told me you were still in Magnolia all along; across the bridge I never thought to cross. Lucy of Fairy Tail."

"Hey." Natsu's voice rumbled with a growl, tightening his hold on Lucy's hand. Jude stilled, though it was more likely the fierce look in Natsu's eyes that stopped him. "You're upsetting Lucy . You need to leave."

"Are you her boyfriend?"

"What's that got to do with you?!" The fierceness in Natsu's voice was scary, and Lucy held onto his hand tighter. If Natsu got too worked up, he could do some serious damage to Jude. She wasn't trying to protect her father as much as keep Natsu out of legal trouble. Her father had always been influential, and could easily get Natsu in hot water if he touched him. Lucy refused to let any of her friends get hurt because of her.

"Wouldn't you like to know the woman you're protecting?" Even though Natsu didn't respond, the anger on his face showed his growing irritation with Jude. Jude glanced around the now silent bar, not being intimidated by people he considered 'beneath' him. "My name is Jude Heartfilia, of Heartfilia corporation."

"That's _you_?" Gray seemed surprised by the comment, catching the attention of Natsu.

"Should we know the name?"

"It's one of the biggest businesses in the city. I've heard stories of this guy at my job; he's an aristocrat if I ever met one. He's made it big by buying out smaller businesses that can't compete against him. If they don't sign over the deed to the business, he'll run them down to bankruptcy. That company won't deal with anyone they consider inferior. It's no surprise we've never seen him around here before."

"That's horrible," Erza said, glaring at the businessman.

"It put my name on the map. Those businesses were small sacrifices to make Heartfilia corporation the business it is today."

"Who cares about your success if it came at the misery of other people? Of people who were trying to support their families? You didn't need to destroy them; you could have worked with them." To Gray, family was more important than anything else. To have Jude belittle the hardworking families in Magnolia was unacceptable.

"My corporation is not in question here; but rather my business with Lucy."

"She would never befriend someone like you!" Natsu shouted, stepping toward Jude. Lucy quickly yanked him back, pressing her body into his tense arm. He glanced over to her when he felt her trembling against him. "Lucy…"

"I'm not her friend, you imbecile; I'm her father. Beside you is Lucy Heartfilia, the heir to Heartfilia corporation. The heir to the corporation you all despise."

Silence filled the bar at Jude's revelation. Lucy was too scared to look up at her friends, closing her eyes tightly to try and erase Jude's words. The disgust that Natsu and Erza had when discovering what her father's business did was the reason she never used her last name. At school, she made sure all of her files including her last name were kept confidential. When filling out paperwork around her friends, she would simply put an "H" where her last name would go, filling in the information once alone. In one instant, Jude had destroyed Lucy's four year balancing act.

Finally, Natsu's loud roar broke the silence.

"Lucy is whoever she wants to be!" Natsu shouted, completely rejecting the accusation Jude made. The blonde girl looked up at her friend, who continued to speak. "The only Lucy I know is Lucy of Fairy Tail; nothing else matters to me!"

"We at Fairy Tail would never turn our backs on a fellow guild member. Lucy is our family." Erza spoke with conviction, her eyes never swaying from Jude's distorted face.

"No matter where she came from, Lucy is her own person. Your actions don't change our opinions of her. And now I think it's time for you to leave," Gray said, the loud cheering from the bar customers showing their distaste for Jude. Lucy's eyes were wide from the support of her friends. How could they stay by her side even after discovering her dirty secret? Even at finding out who her father was, Natsu's hand never left hers. Erza never moved from her stance in front of Lucy, and Gray was confident standing by her side. Her bottom lip shaking as tears started to fill her eyes, Lucy could barely keep herself from sobbing. How could they still accept her?

"Lucy doesn't belong with you hooligans, remember that. One day, she'll return to where she's meant to be. And maybe when she does, she'll take over this slum bar too." After his heavy warning, Jude turned from the group and never looked back. He ignored the heckling from Cana and the others, Elfman slamming the door shut behind him. As if the loud noise signaled the bar to quiet down, silence again swept throughout the group. The only thing that could be heard was Lucy, whose tears now poured down her cheeks. Instantly Erza was there, rubbing her back while leading her to her to a seat. Natsu frowned while Gray crossed his arms, both physically upset by Lucy's tears.

"Why are you crying?" Natsu asked quietly, unsure of how to comfort the sobbing girl.

"I'm sorry he came here; I never thought he'd find me. I never wanted him to find Fairy Tail. I should have stayed alone, or just left with him tonight. He's going to cause problems, but I love Fairy Tail too much to leave now! Fairy Tail is my family!" Her crying increased after her answer, but it caused a smile on her friend's faces. The only one who couldn't bring himself to smile was Natsu, focusing silently on her tears.

"Why would you think this was your fault? Fairy Tail wouldn't be the same now without you," Erza said, trying to calm her upset friend.

"You're a part of Fairy Tail; we don't want you to leave either." Gray's words of comfort were heard by Lucy, and he wasn't the only one to speak.

"Next time that guy comes in, I'll show him what a man really looks like!"

"I wanted to throw my beer at him, but that's alcohol abuse."

"I couldn't see you owning a business anyways, Bunny girl."

"Fairy Tail is your home, Lu-chan!"

"Luce." Realizing that Lucy's tears only grew with their words of encouragement, Natsu sighed and clapped his hands over her cheeks. The slight sting startled her, making her tears stop. Lucy looked up, surprised to see the irritated face on Natsu.

"Natsu…"

"Stop being stupid! Don't forget I'm here with you. So is everyone else! No matter what your dad does, you're still Lucy of Fairy Tail. That's the only Lucy I care about! Fairy Tail will never give you up without a fight. So stop with the tears already." Like magic, Lucy felt her tears starting to disappear at Natsu's order. Once he confirmed that her tears were gone, Natsu sent her a smile that warmed her heart. "Don't give up on Fairy Tail, Luce. We'll never give up on you."

"Thank you, everyone."

"No problem! Now I need another beer, that whole thing sobered me up too much." At Cana's loud shout, the whole bar burst into laughter. The bustle of Fairy Tail quickly returned to normal, Natsu easily getting dragged into an argument with Gray about something pointless. Soon Elfman and Gajeel got involved, and a full fledge fight started in the bar. Erza rolled her sleeves up while walking toward the brawl, the look of irritation showing she was not going to go easy on them. Lucy looked around the bar, her body filled with the love her fellow members gave her. They fought and argued like every family, which caused more headaches for Lucy than she could count. But when the time came for them to band together, nothing could beat the power of family. A bunch of misfits that the world had rejected created a bond that nothing in this world could touch.

And Lucy felt blessed for every day she got to call Fairy Tail home.

* * *

"Who knew bunny girl was so rich?" Levy let out a long sigh at her walking companion, shaking her head despite knowing nothing would change.

"Why do you always call her that?" Gajeel shrugged, looking down at the short girl.

"Remember when she lost that bet with Cana and had to wear the bunny costume for a day? It just stuck after that. You gonna lecture me about it, shrimp?" This guy sure liked handing out insults. Levy looked up at the night sky, her irritation disappearing when seeing the starlight shining down. Though Magnolia was a big city, the skies were still clear of smog. Having such a beautiful scenery when walking home was always relaxing to her. She paused in her walk when she pointed up at the sky, her excitement visible in her voice.

"Look, Gajeel! You can see the little dipper!" She heard his boots scuff the ground at his abrupt stop, Levy glancing over to him and smiling. His hands were shoved in his pockets, his eyes boringly looking up at the sky above them.

"All I see is a bunch of stars." She scowled at his lack of enthusiasm, Levy moving to his side before pointing up to the sky.

"Here, watch my finger. I'll trace it out for you."

"It's hard to watch someone so short. You can't even reach over my head." He snickered at his own joke, though regretted it when Levy frowned and looked toward her feet. He glanced down at her upset face, Gajeel letting out a long groan before lowering himself into a crouch. With the movement, Gajeel's head rested along the same line as Levy's torso. He reached up slowly, pushing her chin with the back of his knuckles to face the night sky again. "Alright, show me this dipper thing so we can keep walking."

"You've never been taught about the constellations?" At the concern in Levy's voice, Gajeel scoffed.

"Should I have asked my depressed mother or alcoholic father? My parents weren't exactly the best around. And the guys in the gang were even less educated than me." He looked away from her, staring up at the jumbled stars over their head. Knowing she was staring at him again, Gajeel pointed to the sky. "Is it that line right there?"

"That's part of it." Levy stepped closer to him, her hand resting on his shoulder while she used her finger to re-trace the constellation. Gajeel glanced over to her body, slightly blushing when the fabric of her dress skimmed his cheek. Knowing his mind would go down a bad path fast, he returned his concentration on what she was explaining. "You see how it trails down to that group of four stars? Well, if you connect all of those stars it makes up the Ursa Minor. Or, as most people known it as, the little dipper."

"So then I'm assuming there's a bigger one somewhere, right?" She nodded and looked back down at him, Gajeel noticing the sparkle in her eyes.

"Yup, that's the Ursa Major! And depending on the month, you can see all of the zodiac constellations too. Then there's Draco, Hercules, Orion's belt—"

"So you're an astronomy nerd, too?" Levy blushed at Gajeel's interruption, making him bark out a laugh. "That's what you've been spending all your time reading?"

"Not just that you jerk!" He pushed up on his thighs, returning to his natural height.

"Then what else do you read about?" Levy's hand balled up on his shoulder, reminding the taller guy how close they were. The proximity hadn't hit the librarian, still wrapped up in their conversation. Though Gajeel generally disliked having people in his personal space, the little bookworm was different. He had noticed that during their walks, he never minded her arm brushing along his. Sometimes he found himself purposefully saying something that would cause her to push him or smack his arm. And now, with her chest merely centimeters from him, he still felt comfortable.

"I read about all sorts of things. If something catches my interest, I tend to try and look up more information about it to try and understand it better."

"You really are a nerd." An instant later she was pounding on his chest, making the taller man laugh. Though he didn't dismiss the girl's mental abilities, she seriously lacked in the muscle department.

"You are so rude, Gajeel!" She finally pushed away from him, her pout animated enough to make Gajeel laugh. She sharply turned on her heel, starting to stomp down the street. Gajeel moved after her, making sure to keep her within his eyesight. Though he hadn't had trouble with his old gang yet, there was no saying when they would come out.

"Calm down, shrimp." She glared over her shoulder at him before turning forward again, Gajeel scratching the side of his temple with his finger. "Fine, I'll make it up to you."

"Oh yeah, how are you planning on doing that?" She turned the corner to her street, not slowing her pace despite her curiosity.

"Let me think, woman." For a few moments, the only noise came from their shoes scraping the cobblestone of the road. As her apartment steps came into sight, Levy slowed her pace to hear Gajeel's proposition. She turned to face him, her hands resting on her hips to show some of her leftover irritation.

"Well?"

"You got plans Tuesday?"

"Tuesday?" Gajeel had his hands shoved in his pockets and was looking at the sign above her head. Why was he acting so nervous? It wasn't like he was asking her on a…"Oh!"

"Are you free or not?" He snapped out, trying to hide his heated cheeks from the streetlight above them. Levy face was beet red, her voice stumbling over an answer for him.

"I-I work until seven, but I'm free in the evening."

"Fine." There was a pause before he looked down to Levy, a determined stare overriding his reddened cheeks. "Be at Fairy Tail by eight. And wear pants."

"Pants?"

"Pants." From his definitive answer, Levy was sure he wasn't going to give her any other information. But the statement still confused her. What the heck was he planning to do that required pants?

"O-Okay…" There was an awkward silence between the two, Levy unsure on how to continue the conversation. In her wildest imagination, she never thought Gajeel would ask her to formally hang out. How was she supposed to think of it? Was it really a—

"So are you going to get inside? I'm not standing out here for my own health." Levy squeaked at his gruff voice, Levy nodding several times as she scampered up her stairs. He felt himself smirk at how flustered Levy had become, a part of him knowing it was because of him.

"Right. Okay, I'll…I'll see you tomorrow. And Tuesday too, I'll see you. I'll just see you!"

"Whatever." Though he acted like the situation didn't faze him, Gajeel stayed stationary while watching Levy unlock her door. He waited until the girl was safely in her home before walking toward his apartment. Searching his jean pocket, Gajeel fished out his cell phone before flipping it open. Searching the extremely short list of contacts, Gajeel dialed a familiar number while running his hand through his unkempt hair.

"Juvia's phone, this is Juvia speaking!" He was probably going to regret this.

"Woman, do you need to answer the phone that way?"

"Hello, grumpy Gajeel. How did Gajeel's night walk with Levy go?" It was irritating to know that Juvia could predict his movements without even telling her, but he wasn't surprised. Juvia was a people watcher by nature, and tended to memorize people's everyday lives without much effort.

"Stop being nosey."

"Juvia thinks Gajeel enjoys the walks more than he wants to admit." Juvia was also the only person Gajeel allowed to tease him and still breathe afterwards. He scoffed at her accusation, but didn't deny it. There was no point lying to Juvia; she would think what she wanted to either way.

"I've got a deal for you. You said you needed my help tomorrow, right?" Focusing on the reason he called, Gajeel jogged up the stairs of his apartment while listening to Juvia squeal.

"Does this mean Gajeel will help Gray-sama with Juvia's request?"

"I'd rather do it without Mr. Perfect."

"Juvia and Levy think it's a two person job. Gajeel knows Natsu won't cooperate willingly." Gajeel dropped his keys on his end table, flicking the lights on to his apartment. He didn't bother to change as he dropped onto his bed, letting out a slow groan. Small movement at the edge of his bed caught his eye, and Gajeel grinned at the ball of black fur. Pantherlily always lifted Gajeel's mood, even after a long day at work. The alley cat had shown up at his doorstep one rainy night, a bloody scar surrounding his left eye. Gajeel, who had never owned a pet his entire life, felt an instant connection with the battle-scarred feline. Within days the two adjusted to the other's presence, and had formed a strong bond ever since.

"Alright, fine. I'll help with the pain in the ass if you help me out Tuesday."

"Tuesday? What does Juvia need to do on Tuesday?" For a moment, Gajeel thought about what he was going to ask. Though Juvia had earned his respect and trust throughout the years, the situation was still more uncomfortable than Gajeel liked. Never being one to enjoy new experiences, Gajeel avoided change with a passion. He was sure that if he told Juvia what he needed, it would very well change a chunk of his life. And Gajeel was quite content with how his life was now.

Without permission, Levy's smile came to Gajeel's mind. The image made his heart thud loudly, and Gajeel swore under his breath at the meaning.

"Gajeel?" Steeling his nerves, Gajeel pressed the palm of his hand to his eye and spoke.

"You better write this down, Juvia, cause I ain't repeating it after tonight."

**So much action! So much drama! So much Gajeel being grumpy! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, because the next one is going to be even better. So, what will happen on Natsu's date with Lisanna? What's going on with Mira and Laxus? Will Lucy's birthday be ruined by 'the fool'? What plans do the girls have involving Natsu? Will Lucy's father leave Fairy Tail alone? ****And just what does Gajeel have up his grouchy sleeve? You'll have to wait until next time and find out!**

**Chapter Seven****: Lucy's Fairy Tail**


	7. Lucy's Fairy Tale

**So sorry for taking so long, my life just keeps getting really hectic and it distracts me from my 'new chapter every ten days' plan. -.- But here is the chapter, and I'm hoping it's worth the wait for you guys! I worked really hard for you!**

**Disclaimer: I own the ne—Oh, wait, don't want to spoil it…-giggles- I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter Seven: Lucy's Fairy Tale**

"Lucy's twenty three tomorrow! Whoo hoo!" Lucy always knew that Levy was a happy drunk, but it was still amusing to see her dancing on the sidewalks of Magnolia. A car drove by and whistled at the short black dress Levy wore, though Levy was too drunk to understand their meaning. The intoxicated girl giggled and turned to the car, throwing her fist up and cheering. "They wanna say Happy Birthday too!"

"Let's stay over here," Lucy said, grabbing Levy's arm and pulling her away from the curb. Though slightly buzzed herself, Lucy had promised herself she would not get drunk to the point that Levy was at. Natsu was off with Lisanna; Lucy couldn't rely on him for help. Being semi-sober let her know those guys would scoop up Levy if they were given the chance. Lucy did not want to see Gajeel kill anyone, especially since it was her birthday tomorrow.

"Did those pigs just whistle at Juvia?!" While Levy was a happy drunk, Erza was hell bent on destroying anything that happened to rub her the wrong way. Mira giggled at the forgetful memory of Erza, trying to get her attention through her correction.

"No, it was actually—"

"I'll kill them all! Get your asses back here right now!" Erza shouted, chasing the car that was now speeding away in fear. Even in her heels, Erza was a danger when buzzed. Fire seemed to billow out around the girl, and Lucy was afraid they were going to get arrested.

"Well this night has been much more fun than I expected!" Lucy felt herself stumble at the cheerful tone of Mira. She held onto Juvia, who was sobbing into the older girl's bare shoulder. From the loud wails from Juvia, it was obvious who Levy chose as her drinking partner. Mira was the only girl who would be able to pass a sobriety test, and yet the odd statement sounded like she was drunk. Lucy awkwardly laughed, not quite sure how Erza chasing cars and Juvia's unstoppable tears could be considered 'fun'. Then again, Mira was used to Fairy Tail. Compared to that zoo, this was a walk in the park.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama! Why does Gray-sama hate Juvia?" It was the third time since they left the bar that Juvia asked that.

"He doesn't hate you, sweetie. Gray is just a very introverted man. He likes you a lot, I can just tell." Mira had taken the responsibility of calming the overly emotional girl down. It was probably for the best, since Mira was the most patient of the four. Plus, Lucy knew Mira was the only one who could confidently see straight. Even Lucy was having a hard time keeping herself from wobbling. Wondering if she really should have had that birthday shot with Levy, Lucy tried to keep the happy drunk from running into the street while answering Mira's statement.

"Good thing they're staying at my house tonight. You're welcome to join us as well." Mira nodded at the invitation, the two of them managing to rope the three wild girls up the stairs of Lucy's apartment. Knowing her landlord was going to kill her for the noise so late in the night, Lucy locked her front door before leaning against it and sighing. Juvia was now on the bed, crying over Gray while Mira rubbed her back. Erza was scolding Levy (while calling her Lucy) for something, but Levy continued to laugh and roll around on the floor. Lucy smiled at the wild scene in front of her, wondering how it was that she got into this mess.

But really, she was thankful. When hearing about Natsu's date falling on the day before her birthday, Lucy didn't want to be alone. Levy picked up on her mood, and instantly decided they should have a girl's night out. They rarely had nights with just the girls, especially now with Lucy's matchmaking pairing everyone up. Deciding that a drink or two could help ease her mind, Lucy said yes to Levy's invitation. Levy dragged Erza and Juvia along, while Lucy asked her fellow bartender to join in. She wanted to get some alone time to talk to Mira about Laxus anyways. They had gone to a bar within walking distance from Lucy's apartment, sharing hours of laughter and drinks. They got the cute guy bartending to sing Lucy happy birthday, making the buzzed Lucy giggle like a school girl. They brought her out a cupcake with a candle and the same guy's number written on a napkin.

Her excitement slightly faltered when a flash of Natsu's smile shot through her mind. Though the guy's grin was cute, it didn't compare to her best friend. Nobody's did, really. Since she had met the guy, Lucy had always been looking for someone whose smile made her as happy as Natsu's did. It had been years, and still nothing. She simply loved Natsu's face when he grinned. Was it possible to just love a face? She blamed her weird train on thought on the second fuzzy navel she was sipping on and shoved it to the back of her head. On the way out of the bar she stuffed the number in her purse, knowing she would never call. She tried to reason with herself, picking up on his flirty Sagittarius nature and dismissing the possible chance at true love. They would never work out; it was in the stars.

Only in her alcohol hazed mind could she admit it was because of Natsu.

* * *

"You have so many books, Luce!" Lucy looked over to Levy, who seemed to have calmed down when seeing her bookshelf. It had been an hour since they had gotten to Lucy's apartment, allowing most of the alcohol to subside. Mira had found cups in Lucy's cabinets, and supplied each of the girls with some water to drink. Juvia had ceased crying, and Erza stopped trying to fight everyone in the room. Levy was now able to stand on her own, sipping her water through a straw. Her fascination with the books proved she was back in her sober mind, and her natural literature curiosity had her scanning the names of the novels.

"A lot of them were given to me," Lucy said, shifting on her bed when Levy started to pull some of the books out. Her shoulders tensed when Levy's fingers brushed closer to her mother's collection, knowing she hadn't touched them since she put them on the bookshelf. If Levy wanted to read them, how would she explain her situation? Bringing up such a sensitive topic on her birthday was not her ideal situation.

"You shouldn't touch things that aren't yours, Levy." Almost finished with her glass of water, Erza seemed much calmer than before. She rested against the side of the bed next to Mira, her legs crossed and eyes stern. Levy frowned at the warning, but sparked up a smile when Mira chimed in.

"Could we read one? That red one looks pretty interesting!" A relieved breath escaped Lucy's lips when Levy pulled out a book not connected to her mother. It was a present she had received during a Yankee swap in high school. The fact it was an astrology book was simply a freaky coincidence.

"_Cosmic Coupling; the Sextrology of Relationships._" Levy read the name of the book out loud, giggling before wiggling her eyebrows at Lucy. "A sex book?"

"It's not porn or anything! It's how your sex life is affected by you and your partner's sign. I haven't really had time to read it." More like no desire. She had only had sex with one guy, and she didn't need a book to tell her how much it lacked. She leaned her elbow on her thigh, her head sitting in her hand. Maybe if she had read the book, her sex life wouldn't have been such a flop. She shook her head, refusing to believe a book could fix the structural problems her and her ex had. It had been more than just the sex. He just didn't have the passion to be _in _love with her. He was goal-oriented, intelligent, and a business man at heart. He was a great guy…for someone else. There was just no changing that. Lucy had felt a little sad about breaking up with him after so long, but now she knew it was the right decision. Sometimes, she almost forgot she ever dated him.

"So who should we look up first?" Before the question could even come out, Juvia pressed her cheek against Levy's.

"Juvia wishes to see her and Gray-sama!" The girls burst out into laughter at Juvia's enthusiasm, knowing she would be the first one in line. Levy looked to Lucy, who nodded with a smile.

"Alright; look up the Aquarius man and the Pisces woman," Lucy said, remembering her earlier assessment of the quiet guy. It didn't take long for her to realize just what sign he belonged to. Levy nodded, easily flipping through the pages.

"Ah, here it is! Oh, your relationship is called _The Re-dress._" Levy let her tongue roll the 'r' in the beginning of the title, giggling soon afterwards. Lucy watched her best friend, realizing there really were two sides to the Gemini soul. Levy was the librarian and vixen wrapped in one body. She had an angelic face with sultry eyes that Lucy knew were aimed toward a particular metal head. If he didn't realize how fortunate he was to catch such a dynamic person, Lucy was going to kill him.

"That sounds pretty risqué," Mira said, watching Juvia's face brighten with excitement. Levy let her finger skim the page, Juvia hanging onto every word.

"According to the book, the Aquarius and Pisces relationship is a soulful connection. They tend to form a friendship first before becoming lovers. Aquarius will get much needed emotional support from the Pisces, while the Pisces sees the Aquarius as a beacon of light in her life. No other zodiac female puts Aquarius's soul at rest like Pisces. The loyalty in this relationship is so strong; friends may worry about how much attention Pisces gives the Aquarius. Aquarius are very possessive of their Pisces lover as well, even if they aren't as open about it."

"They should have just called this relationship _The Gruvia_," Mira teased, smiling at the squealing girl. Juvia's smile was unnaturally large as she clutched her hands over her heart.

"Gray-sama is Juvia's beacon! Juvia is Gray-sama's possession. Gray-sama will always lead Juvia's life, because she is in love with him."

"But that's not all," Levy continued, pulling Juvia away from her own daydreaming. "This sexual connection is a bond so satisfying that it doesn't leave them wanting like other pairs. However, the road to a relationship may be avoided for a long time. Pisces plays a supportive role for Aquarius, who is skittish with his emotion. Pisces will be more aware of her sexual feelings, while Aquarius will struggle to express his desires openly."

"That doesn't surprise me," Lucy said, sending the worried Pisces a reassuring smile. "The Aquarius male has some trouble expressing the deep emotions he has. When they are pressured or put on the spot, they normally clam up. You're very…spirited when it comes to your affection of Gray. There's nothing wrong with that, but the smothering could make it harder for him to focus on his true feelings for you. It's like the idea of never knowing what you've got until it's gone. If you're always around Gray, he'll never reflect on his own feelings for you. Aquarius are very introverted people, so they need to be alone to discover things that seem really obvious to the rest of us."

"But…Juvia doesn't know what to do when she's not with Gray-sama. Being with him makes her heart happy."

"Well, you could focus on your work. You really have a knack for your social work, and the Aquarius is impressed with success in careers. If Gray sees you excelling, it will leave an impression on him even when you're not around." At Lucy's suggestion, Juvia slowly nodded and tightened her hands into determined fists.

"Juvia will do her best to follow Lucy's advice."

"If you do, be prepared for some kinky bondage." Levy's advice broke the serious tone of the group, Lucy instantly flushing at the blunt statement. Juvia didn't seem to mind, looking over to Levy again in interest. "It says here that the Aquarius likes to do some submissive work in the bed. And that you're more than happy to play along, so long as it doesn't get too extreme."

"Juvia would do anything for Gray-sama. If he wishes to tie her up or blindfold her, Juvia will not resist."

"Too much information!" Lucy said, laughing along with Mira.

"Let's look at someone else before this gets a little too personal," Erza said, Levy nodding and flipping through the pages again.

"We could look at the guy that Lucy hooked Erza up with. What was his name again?"

"Jellal Fernandez? I didn't really do much for that one; they were engaged before and all. He's a Scorpio, and Erza's a Cancer," Lucy informed, still giggling from Juvia's earlier comment. Erza shifted in her seat, a blush showing just how uncomfortable she still was with the set-up.

"It's not necessary to look our—"

"Fooooound it!" Levy sang out, ignoring Erza's objection to read. "Their relationship is called _The Bunker. _According to the book, you two were meant to meet by fate, and not in the normal sense either. The Cancer woman who seeks out a Scorpio has had her fair share of hard knocks in life, but has kept her feminine nature despite these troubles. She can dress in high heels and skirts while maintaining her feminist nature. Because of this, the Scorpio man holds her in the highest esteem. He seeks a maturity that only the Cancer woman can give him, and he enjoys how she doesn't need constant attention to show she is loved.

"The Cancer woman sees his autonomy and pessimism refreshing for life, since most men she attracts have their heads in the clouds. Scorpio hides how much the Cancer affects him, but loves to control the relationship in the bed. Their sex—"

"Levy." Erza sharp tone made the blue-haired girl hesitate. Soon the book was taken from her grasp by Mira. The bartender sent Erza a kind smile, but Lucy knew there was more to it than met the eye. Despite how sweet Mira was now, Lucy had heard stories of the rebellious soul that once lurked inside of her. As kids, Erza and Mira fought more than Gray and Natsu; probably more violently too. The only reason Mira changed was because of her sister's illness, making her take on the role of the mother figure. Mira, it seemed, was one of the only people not afraid of Erza's strength. The two had a mutual respect for each other that nobody could touch.

"It's rude to interrupt, Erza. I'll continue, if you don't mind." It was obvious she did, especially from how red her face was. Mira's drive to see her friends in love caused her to ignore the signs and delved into the sexual side of Erza's relationship. "Their sex is balanced between leather and lace. The two make a perfect sexual fit, and always have mind games going on with each other. They don't consider themselves kinky despite their wide range of toys, because of the deep bond beneath their sexual play. Cancer gives herself over completely to him sexually, which causes the Scorpio to grant her every intimate fantasy. Cancer's faith in the Scorpio male makes him wish to get better in the bed as well as out."

"That was kind of…" Lucy trailed off, looking over to her overly steamed friend. From the wide eyed gaze and lack of movement, Lucy wasn't even sure Erza was still conscious. Erza never could handle sex talk. Levy and Juvia were both blushing as well, but Mira seemed happy with the exposed side of Erza and Jellal's relationship.

"At least we know he'll take care of her," Levy finally commented, breaking the awkward silence in the group. Erza snapped out of whatever held onto her, grabbing the book from Mira and glancing to Lucy.

"I think it's only fair to read Levy and Gajeel's relationship now."

"What relationship?!" Lucy smiled at her energetic friends, leaning off the bed to help Erza find the relationship pairing.

"_The Camp._" Erza read the passage so smoothly, it almost sounded like she had rehearsed the words before. Despite being put in the spotlight, Levy's natural curiosity wouldn't let her play naïve for long. She had crossed her legs on the floor, placing her elbows on her knees to listen to Erza read. "Though the Gemini woman is normally not comfortable with macho men, the Taurus man's calm nature soothes her. She seeks to help him, whether in life or his career, and is one of the only signs to get a real rise out of him. The Taurus man is a sucker for her cutesy boy-style, and attracted to her ballsy nature. Even though Gemini is more forthcoming with her emotions, she still defers to him for big decisions and makes him drive the relationship. Both are homebodies, and Gemini will love to cater to the large group of men Taurus will always have around them. Even so, she will not hesitate to put him in his place."

"Oh yeah, this is Gajeel and Levy alright," Lucy said, thinking back to how many times Levy had ordered the huge guy around. Sometimes, she wondered if Levy forgot how easily it would be for Gajeel to toss her. Even with his height and strength, she knew Gajeel would never hurt Levy.

"Shh, don't interrupt!" Levy said, waving to Lucy while continuing to stare at Erza. Lucy sighed, wondering if Levy realized how obvious she was with her feelings. She kept her thoughts to herself as Erza nodded and continued.

"They are a good sex match, surprisingly. Even though Taurus men are bigger by nature," Erza paused at this, seeming to understand the double meaning only after reading it. She arched and eyebrow to Levy, whose blush said she got it as well. "…they are calm enough to please the Gemini. Gemini like to have bigger men, in all parts, without having to deal with the macho personality. This she finds in the Taurus male. She also likes to be in control of sex, which the Taurus doesn't mind. Afterwards the Gemini woman will praise the skills of her man in bed, diminishing his negative view of himself. She sees perfection and beauty in him, and will find comfort in his passive way of life."

"That one was cute," Mira said, seeming to enjoy hearing about her friend's love life. Juvia looked to Mira's smiling face, a sense of worry on her own.

"Juvia only wishes she could help Mira find someone as well." Lucy silently agreed, remembering one of her goals for the night.

"There's no sign you really want to know about, Mira? We have all night to look over the couples in Fairy Tail." At Lucy's offer, Mira placed her finger to her lower lip in thought.

"Well, I would like to see about the Aries male Virgo female. Or rather, how my little sister and Natsu pair up. I have a feeling I know what it'll say, but I'm interested in hearing it just in case I'm wrong." Though she tried to hide it, Lucy could feel her smile starting to fade at Mira's response. She had been hoping that Mira would say something about Leo. This was the worst possible outcome to her plan, and she felt her heartstrings tug when Erza flipped the pages of the book.

"The Aries male and female Virgo are called _The Puzzle_."

"Well that sounds a little ominous," Levy said, Lucy nodding her head in agreement. Mira's smile, however, only seemed to grow as Erza's reading continued.

"The Aries thinks Virgo is a woman of extreme quality. In the same respect, Virgo is attracted to the masculinity that an Aries naturally has. Though these two are not compatible most of the time, Aries will always be attracted to a Virgo's innocence. Virgo goes more for the sexual aura of Aries, promising to take her right off her feet. She wants someone who will make a first move, since she hates initiating any romantic partnership. Ironically, it will be the Virgo who will be more likely to pull the rug out from under him, and leave him dumbfounded. She will mold herself into whatever he wants; as her motto is 'I serve'. No matter if the relationship works or not, Virgo will always hold emotional strings for Aries. As her sign is the virgin, the Virgo will be the least jaded sexually, as well as the most insatiable. Though she is daunting to an Aries when it comes to sex, the Virgo will do any type of fantasy he wishes to see. Sex slave, anal, or bondage is not out of bounds for her if it's to please her partner. Though she seems to enjoy bringing toys into the sex life, the Aries does not. In this relationship, the Virgo makes the Aries want to be good enough for her. Their sexual chemistry is slightly off-putting for both of them."

"I guess Lucy wasn't kidding when she said they were a bad pair," Levy said. Mira didn't seem to mind the book's view on the two, almost looking like she expected it. Lucy looked to the older woman, wondering if she truly did think Lisanna and Natsu were not right for each other. Would it be too bold to ask? Her friends were already suspicious of her feelings for Natsu; would they assume she was trying to sabotage his chances with Lisanna if she asked?

"I don't think they make a very good couple." Mira said it so bluntly that Lucy almost fell off the bed.

"Why so?" Erza asked, seeming surprised at her ex-rival's admission.

"Natsu and Lisanna are looking for different things. Natsu's got the right determination, but he lacks control. I feel like Lisanna would do better with someone who was more mature and understanding of themselves. Natsu's a young soul, and I love him like a brother. But he would need someone with an energetic personality that would be willing to run wherever he wanted without question. Lisanna needs something different."

"What does Lucy think?" At Juvia's question, Lucy furrowed her brows.

"Well, one sign does come to mind. When I think of maturity and calm power, I normally suggest someone of the Leo sign."

"Are there any Leo in Fairy Tail?" Juvia asked, Levy nodding quickly.

"I believe that the master and Loke are both Leo. And Lucy called out Laxus on his sign, remember?" As if a light bulb went off in her head, Lucy's eyes widened. How could she have forgotten that Lisanna and Mira were both Virgo? Quickly covering her look of shock, Lucy looked to Erza with an extended hand.

"May I see the book? I'd like to look up Virgo women with Leo men. Just in case Lisanna's date with Natsu goes wrong."

"Which I'm sure wouldn't be all that upsetting for you." Even with Levy's teasing, Lucy flipped through the pages of the book while glancing to Mira. It was almost too easy to help her friend. Mira seemed more intent on Lucy's search than any of the others, which only furthered Lucy's suspicions of Mira's interest in Laxus. She couldn't outright say it in front of the other girls; it would only result in Mira denying the accusation and hiding her feelings more. Like the book had said earlier, Virgo hated to make the first move. Lucy would have to play her cards extremely carefully if she wanted this to work.

"Ah, there it is!" Lucy smiled as she flipped to the right page, clearing her throat before she read. "_The Calling. _The Leo male is a natural born leader. He could be called a hero like the Aries, but his rebellious nature deters that name."

"Master created Fairy Tail for rebels like himself. The leader of rebels suits him well," Erza said, a content smile on her face. She had always had a close connection to the old man, and he had never shied away from his pride in Erza.

"What else does it say?" Levy asked, Lucy looking back to the book and continuing.

"In comparison the Virgo is somewhat of a flower, needing someone to break her out of her shell. The Leo does just that. Leo are swayed by women with curves, which Virgo tend to possess naturally. Leo realize there is something to treasure about the Virgo. She is a woman of substance, and to pick her over more defiant women is a sign of settling down. Virgo sees him as her personal savior, and she makes a perfect queen in his kingdom. She never surpasses him, but wants to stay by his side on the throne. Her more traditional view on relationships keeps both signs happy. Though she is a bit more submissive, there is a hidden fire in this zodiac's pretty furnace.

"Leo are loud, but find trouble in raising their voice with the Virgo. He sees her as a person, and not just one of his lovers. Since the Virgo can be self-conscious, a forceful lover such as the Leo male is good for their sex life. Virgo love to be controlled from behind, a favorite position for both of them. She is happy to praise him during sex, a turn on for her counterpart. She loves her men hands on, and really digs muscles or tattoos. He lacks skills with his mouth, but she finds his boyish fumbling sexy and sweet. In this relationship, it truly is the thought that counts most."

"It's like a match made in heaven." Juvia's assessment seemed agreed upon by the rest of the girls. Lucy already knew that Leo and Virgo were one of the best pairings in the zodiac, but she kept quiet while looking to Mira. The bartender had a faraway look about her, seeming lost in her own thoughts. Still, Lucy smiled at the soft blush showing on Mira's pale cheeks.

"But could you really see Lisanna with Laxus?" Levy asked, rubbing her chin at the thought. Not realizing Lucy was still watching her, Mira's eyes widened a smidge before falling back to their normal size. She didn't give any input into the conversation, listening to the other girl's thoughts on the couple. Lucy stayed silent as well, watching for any other indicators from her bartender friend.

"Laxus has known Lisanna for a while, right? Juvia thinks anyone would be lucky to have Lisanna as their girlfriend."

"But the question really falls on if Lisanna and Laxus would fit well together. There is a six year age difference there; she may be too immature for him to really settle down with." Erza's opinion made Levy nod, looking to Lucy in confusion.

"What do you think? Would you match the two of them together?" Lucy froze at the question, wishing her best friend hadn't turned to her for advice. Mira looked over to her with a smile, but Lucy knew too much to pretend this conversation wasn't bothering her.

"It…depends," Lucy said slowly, trying to figure out how to get herself out of the situation at hand. Levy tilted her head with a blink, showing she wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"On what?"

"Well…Every sign has a ruler, which I'm sure you've heard me talk about. Each planet controls a lot of the sign's energy. For instance, Lisanna and Mira's ruler is Mercury. This causes them to have a lot of the same traits, but you'll notice that they differ on some things. Mira is more of a social butterfly and is content with staying a bartender at Fairy Tail. Lisanna is more quiet and reserved, but has goals of going further in life."

"But they have the same sign," Juvia said, not seeming to understand Lucy's explanation.

"Yes, but their sub-rulers are different. Because Mira was born in a later part of September than Lisanna, her sub-ruler is Venus. That brings out her flirty and more relaxed personality. Lisanna's sub-ruler is also Mercury, which makes her more intellectual and focused."

"So even though the two are the same sign, and have a ton in common, there are sub-rulers that can tweak some of their personalities?" Levy asked, Lucy nodding at the girl.

"The same goes with all of us. Laxus and Loke are both Leo, but Loke was born with a different sub-ruler than Laxus. Loke's the fun guy at the party, which is influenced by his sub-ruler Jupiter. Laxus tends to be more of the rebellious Leo, which relates to his sub-ruler, Mars. But in reality, both are very bold, very egotistical men who fall under the Leo sign."

"I think I understand where you're going with this," Erza said, slowly shifting her position on the floor to look toward Lucy. "So…even if the Virgo and Leo sign may be good together, their sub-ruler may make a key difference in their relationship. Laxus and Lisanna may not match particularly well because of Mercury and Mars not going well together."

"Exactly." Lucy smiled at her intelligent friend, happy that her point got across. Once she felt like her friends understood her explanation, she looked over to Mira and continued. "If Natsu and Lisanna don't work out, I could help match her up too. If she's okay with it, that is."

"I think she would really enjoy that, thank you." Mira giggled as Lucy grinned, happy to see Mira back in good spirits. Though she didn't exactly get to talk to Mira about Laxus, Lucy knew there was something there. It would be too awkward to bring it up now after just discussing her sister with Laxus, so Lucy turned to her friends and waved the book.

"I'm going to put this away if we're done with it."

"Wait!" Before she could even get off the bed, Levy scrambled over and snatched the book from Lucy's hands. "We never got to look up anyone for you."

"Me? But…I'm not seeing anyone," Lucy said, confused.

"Well it could just be for fun. Isn't there anyone at Fairy Tail that you find appealing?"

"N-No way! I'm their matchmaker; it'd be unprofessional to check out the men for myself."

"Juvia wishes to know about Loke. He's not one of Lucy's clients, right?" Lucy shook her head quickly at Juvia's suggestion, trying to squash the idea.

"Wait a minute—"

"And then there is that bartender…his name was Dan, right?" At Erza's suggestion, Lucy groaned. Were they really that desperate to hook her up with any guy she had talked to before?

"I think we should look up her sign with Natsu." A slight silence followed Levy's suggestion, Lucy's eyes wide at her friend's devilish smile. "Come on, we've all thought of the two of them hooking up before. Would it be so weird to see them in a relationship?"

"Me…and Na-Natsu? Did we forget he's on a date with Lisanna?"

"But you're the one who said they are a horrible match," Mira said, giggling at Lucy's flushed face.

"But that doesn't mean I'll be any better."

"Juvia wishes to look it up!" Before Lucy could protest anymore, Levy and Juvia quickly started to search the pages. Erza, seeming to understand her friend's distress, moved to sit next to Lucy on the bed while rubbing her back.

"There are plenty of Aries men out there if it bothers you to think of Natsu that way." Lucy smiled weakly at Erza's comforting words, knowing she was right. Still, it was hard not to think of him.

"Found them!" Levy and Juvia exchanged high-fives, Levy looking back down to the passage. "The Aries man and Cancer woman, _the_—oh."

"The oh?" Lucy's brows furrowed at the widening of Levy's eyes and opening of her mouth. Juvia seemed slightly surprised herself, though kept her composure more so than Levy. Concerned, Mira scooted over and gently took the book from Levy's hands. After reading the same thing that shocked the two girls, Mira smiled and looked up at Lucy with knowing eyes.

"There was another reason I never thought my sister and Natsu would work out…it's because you two are simply meant for each other."

"W-wh-wha…" Lucy couldn't get her mouth to work through her embarrassment, not knowing how to deal with the soft expression Mira was giving her.

"Your title is _The Fairy Tale,_" Mira whispered, making both girls on the bed tense. Taking their silence as a means to continue, Mira looked down at the page. "Cancer is the zodiac's Cinderella, while Aries is considered the knight in shining armor. Though they are not aware of their destined bond, these two will have at least one fling in their life with the opposite sign. The Cancer woman strives for a traditional male, and the he-man personality of the Aries appeals to her. No matter her background, the Cancer has a feminine, all American look. The chemistry between these two signs is so strong, you can taste it.

"Sex is core in this relationship. The Cancer is able to see past the shortcomings of the Aries in a way that many other signs cannot. Aries views Cancer as the type of girl that he could bring home to his mother and be proud. Cancer is the woman he envisioned the mother of his children to look like. She likes to play the damsel-in-distress, and Aries has no problem saving her from any danger. The Cancer woman is needy, and the Aries man needs to be needed. Both signs have shadows to their personalities. In this pairing the Aries can ditch the Clark Kent act to show his sexual beast while Cancer's cheerleader persona gives way to an insatiable vixen after dark.

"Unlike with other women, Aries doesn't have to hold any of his personality or sexual needs back. He has a high libido, which the Cancer can satisfy easily. She thinks of herself as a sexual being, and takes the Aries as a challenge. Cancer can make a guy's eyes roll back into his head, and no sign appreciates a no-holds-bar personality in the bedroom like an Aries. She loves a manly chest and strong scent, something that naturally comes with an Aries man. Though many signs dislike the Aries for their arrogance, the Cancer praises and prides his sexual swagger. Sexually, the two are a perfect match. But something else that is extremely important for this couple is the determination to build a wholesome life _together_."

"That…" But that was the only thing that Lucy could get out of her mouth. After that there was nothing, no words to explain what Mira had just read. Lucy was out-done by her own book. She had never really looked at the Aries-Cancer relationship, because the only client she had that was a Cancer was Erza. Already having hooked her up with Jellal, there was no need. Sure, she knew that Aries and Caners weren't the worst pair. They were actually one of the more disputed pairs, astrologists supporting and dismissing the couple as good. But this…

"Lucy?" Levy's soft voice entered the air, and Lucy sent her friends an uneasy smile.

"I think I'm going to need another drink."

* * *

With little warning, morning started its early rise over the building peaks of Magnolia. What was once enshrouded in darkness came into view for anyone who was crazy enough to be awake. The streets were quiet, the city looking more like a ghost town than anything else.

"Thank God for coffee," Lucy whispered, sighing blissfully while she sipped on the side of her coffee mug. She had a blanket over her shoulders, but still shivered from the coldness of the morning. Even if it was the first day of July, the morning didn't tend to get hot for another couple hours. Blowing softly on the steaming beverage in her hands, she took another sip and silently stared at the horizon. Really, she wanted to scream. The night before was still fresh on her mind, making it impossible for her to sleep. She had to creep her way onto the porch to not disturb the others, who were strewn about on the floor. She wanted them to get a full night's sleep after the girl's night out they had just had. She had paused in the doorway to her balcony, looking back at her passed out friends. She knew, even before the morning hit, that she had the best friends that a person could ask for.

"Speaking of friends…" She pressed her lips against the porcelain mug, her eyes closing half-way. Natsu hadn't texted her after his date like she thought he would. Normally when something exciting happened to him, she was the first one he contacted. Was it different when it involved girls? Did he talk to Gray or Gajeel instead? She shook her head, doubting he could go to either one of them for this type of thing. So then…why didn't he call her? Maybe he was still with Lisanna. Would Natsu go for a sleepover on the first date? Her fingers clenched the coffee mug, not liking the jealousy in her heart. But why was she envious? Natsu was just her friend, right? She should have been happy that he did well on his date with Lisanna. But she couldn't muster up the right feelings. What was wrong with her lately?

"I really am going to kill those guys," Lucy blinked at the familiar voice, her eyes widening when a flash of pink appeared on the side of her balcony.

"Natsu?" At her question the guy swore, nearly falling off the terrace he had just climbed up. She quickly dropped her mug on her table as she ran over, helping the guy over the railing and onto her balcony. She helped him sit up, feeling his heavy panting from the hand she had rested in the middle of his back. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," He replied, looking over to her and grinning. "You're never up this early, so you kind of scared me there."

"If you didn't think I was up, why did you come so early?" She asked, her eye twitching at the confused look on his face.

"Huh, I never really thought about that…"

"How did that not cross your mind?!" She smacked her forehead before standing up, moving back over to her chair and yanking the blanket around her again. Her feet were freezing from the stone floor, and she shivered while pulling the blanket closer to her.

"How was your girl's night?" She watched him move to the seat next to her, the chair creaking when he plopped down into it. She returned the beverage to her hands, hoping the coffee would restore her warmth.

"It was a lot of fun, to be honest. We went to a bar in town and the girls got very intoxicated. You should have seen Levy running around. Juvia wouldn't stop crying about Gray, and Erza is even more lethal when she's drunk!" Laughing at the memory, Lucy let herself smile for the first time all morning. "And then we came home, sobered up, and just talked for a couple hours. The girls sang happy birthday to me afterwards, and then somehow we all went to bed. It was definitely one of my better birthday parties."

"Oh." At his lack of a real answer, Lucy glanced over to Natsu's pouting face. He was staring at the sunrise, one of his legs bent against his chest while the other hung off the side of the chair. She tilted her head, unsure of why he looked so upset.

"Did something happen?" She asked, watching him shake his head sharply. Pursing her lips together in slight frustration, she leaned on the armrest closest to him. "Did the date go bad?"

"No, it was really good. Lisanna and I had a nice time, and the restaurant was fantastic." Lucy hid her wince, her fingers tensing on the armrest. For a moment, she had almost _wanted _him to say her matchmaking had failed. Then again, Lucy knew her skill as an astrologer. She had told Natsu everything that he needed to know about Virgo to keep Lisanna happy all night. She had done her job well. So then why was forcing a smile so hard to do now?

"So why are you making that face? You should be happy about your success."

"I just don't get why you could only have girls over. You've _never _excluded me before." That was what was bothering him? "I wanted to come over last night, but Gajeel and Gray held me hostage. They even stole my damn phone so I couldn't text you!"

"Hostage? That seems unlike the two of them." If anything, it sounded like something Natsu would do.

"The girls made them promise they wouldn't let me crash your party. Something about you needing "time away". What's up with that?" Lucy blinked at the new information. So it was the girls who set the boys up to do it…that made way more sense. "What was so important that you had to exclude me?"

"Natsu, we weren't trying to 'exclude' you. But why would you want to go to a girl's night anyways?"

"Because I wanted to be the first one to wish you a happy birthday today." He said it like it was a known fact, looking over to Lucy in irritation. "I was going to text you, but it didn't feel genuine unless it was in person…and the assholes stole my phone."

"But…but you were on a date."

"I made sure it ended with plenty of time to make it to your house. The two bastards locked me in Gajeel's bathroom all night while the two of them did God knows what to each other. Seriously, when did those two become chummy? It's like my worst nightmare come to life!"

"You are such an idiot!" Lucy yanked the blanket over her head, trying to hide her embarrassment from him.

"What are you talking about?" She could hear his confusion, making her cheeks puff out in irritation.

"Why did you worry so much about my birthday when you were with Lisanna?" She knew she was taking this the wrong way. After the conversations last night, her head was all muddled and she couldn't decipher her readings from the real relationship she had with Natsu. They were just friends! It was just her heart that was getting the wrong impression. Her heartbeat rapidly pounding in her chest, Lucy was scared Natsu could hear it through her blanket.

"It doesn't matter who I'm with, Luce." She felt him pull the blanket over her head, Natsu grinning despite the upset look Lucy gave him. "You're my best friend. We aren't always together, but you'll always come first to me."

"You…really mean that?" Lucy asked, smiling when he nodded without hesitation. His smile chased away the momentary feelings of jealousy she had toward Lisanna, making it easier to laugh with him.

"Of course. Oh!" His eyes widened, Natsu quickly shoving his hand into his pocket and yanking out a small box. It was wrapped in bright pink paper, with a little red bow on the side. He dropped it into her lap, shoving his hands into his sweatshirt while looking away. "I got it before I got kidnapped by those two idiots. Good thing I had the lady wrap it, or it would have been a crappy surprise."

She slowly picked up the box, smiling at his scribbled name on the corner of the paper. Ripping the wrapping paper off, Lucy opened the black box to reveal a small chain inside. Pulling the necklace out, she giggled at the tiny pink dragon that hung from the chain. On its side was her name written in beautiful cursive. Lucy looked up when she noticed Natsu shifting next to her, and watched him yank his scarf down. Lucy blinked when seeing a matching red dragon around his neck. His own name was written on the dragon's side, though she guessed it before she even saw the letters.

"Where did you find these?" She watched him scratch his cheek and shrug, trying to sound nonchalant.

"I got them from a guy that owed me a favor. He makes jewelry, and I know you like sentimental stuff. Add that to my obsession with dragons, and there ya go."

"You didn't have to get me anything," she said, shifting the little dragon in her hand. It was cute, and something she knew was one of a kind. Well, except for the one around Natsu's neck.

"But now I know that even when we're not together, you'll still know I'm there for you." She looked up at him quickly, but his attention was on the rising sun again. She held onto the present tightly, feeling her emotions swell in her stomach.

"Natsu…"

"Happy birthday, Lucy. Next year I'll definitely be the first one to say it!" It was in that moment that Lucy realized her feelings for Natsu went deeper than friendship. She truly did have a crush on her best friend. It wasn't because of last night's conversation, or the drinks she had ingested. These were just her honest feelings slowly coming to the surface. She truly was Cinderella, and Natsu was her knight in shining armor. When had that happened? She jumped slightly in her seat when he looked back at her, holding his hand out. "Let me put it on for you!"

"Sure." She slowly handed him the necklace, leaning her head forward as he unhooked the tiny clasp. Her breath caught in her throat when his arms circled her, his face focused with the task at hand. She tried not to blush, but her startling revelation kept circling in her head. How had this happen? She always knew Natsu was a great guy, and it wasn't like she ever hated him. But to actually have feelings for him? She closed her eyes when he pulled away, his hands dropping to rest on her shoulders. She slowly opened her eyes to see him staring at her with a pleased smile.

"It looks good on you, Luce." She looked away quickly, knowing this wasn't helping her already shot nerves. Nervously she brushed her hair behind her ear, staring at the ground in embarrassment. His touch was warm against her bare shoulders, and heated her more than the blanket now pooled around her hips. Goosebumps rose when his fingers slid over her collarbone and down her exposed skin, gently fingering the pink dragon in his hand. She peeked at him through the corner of her eye, realizing he was watching her still. His stare was unreadable, but it made Lucy shiver. What was he looking for?

"Not to interrupt," Both jumped at the sweet voice by the door, Lucy looking to see a cheerful Mira peeking her head out. "But I was trying to make some more coffee for the girls. They are starting to wake up, and Erza is not a happy camper right now. Where do you keep your filters?"

"I'll get them; Lucy always puts them in the weirdest spot." Natsu pushed out of the chair, stretching his arms over his head. Like a king, he sauntered into the apartment like he owned the place. Instantly Lucy heard a group of screams followed by Natsu's complaints of 'not caring who he stepped on'. Seeming to know a fight was about to happen inside, Mira stepped onto the balcony and slid the door shut behind her.

"The necklace is very cute, Lucy." Feeling like she was caught doing something wrong, Lucy's back straightened her posture while she nervously laughed.

"I-Its just a birthday present. Nothing more."

"Ah, I see. Either way, it really suits you." At Mira's words, Lucy looked down to her necklace while sliding her fingers over the dragon. She didn't respond to the compliment, but closed her eyes when Mira's voice softened. "I'm not sure how his date went with Lisanna, and I truly do wish for my sister's happiness. But, as your friend, I hope you listen to what your heart wants as well. Natsu is a great guy, and deserves the best match from you. No matter whom that is."

"I'm supposed to be objective, and yet I think I'm starting to fall for one of my clients. What do I do now, Mira? How can I be Natsu's matchmaker if I don't want him with someone else?" Lucy looked up at the older woman for advice, watching her take the seat Natsu previously occupied.

"Listen to me closely. I'm happy you're taking your job seriously because Master and I put a lot of faith in you. I know you think of yourself as a Fairy Tail member, and you pride yourself on being everyone's friend. But, before anything other title, you are Lucy. You need to do what's right for Lucy the woman; even if it means pairing up an Aries with a Cancer instead of a Virgo."

"But if Natsu really likes Lisanna, who am I to get in their way? For all I know, these feelings are one-sided. I don't want to hurt Lisanna or Natsu." And that was the truth. Lucy owed Fairy Tail so much, so hurting anyone in the guild wasn't an option for her. That included the two people in question.

"If Natsu really liked my sister, do you think he would have planned an end time to their date?" Mira asked. Lucy slowly shook her head, yanking her blanket closer to her. It felt like nothing compared to the heat that Natsu had transferred from his earlier touch.

"I guess not." The two sat in a comfortable silence after that, the only noise being from the people inside of the apartment. Lucy glanced into the clear door, watching Erza chase Natsu around with the rolling pin Lucy received for Christmas. It was amusing enough to make her mood slightly lift, as well as her mind wander away from the troublesome topic. Realizing that she finally had some alone time with Mira, Lucy looked back to her friend. "Mira, I have to ask you something."

"Hm?"

"When you wanted to know about how Leo worked with your sister's sign…was it just for your sister?"

"Ah, so you've noticed." Mira didn't lose her smile as she answered, making Lucy wonder how the older girl had such control over her emotions. Just one thought of Natsu made Lucy go into panic mode, and yet Mira looked like she was talking about the weather. "I've been interested in the Leo-Virgo pairing for a little while, but I'm sure it'll pass soon. There's no need to worry yourself over it."

"Why didn't you ask me to help you? You say you have confidence in my skill, but yet—"

"Having a relationship with a Leo would be lovely, but I'm too busy for that. I have Fairy Tail to take care of as well as my brother and sister. Plus the master always needs extra hands, and there'd just be no time for me to have a Leo around. And even if there was one around I was interested in, there's no saying that Leo would be interested in me. If that Leo was somehow connected to my job, it would make everything terribly strained. You understand my reasoning for not asking for your help, right?"

"Mira, we're not just talking about a hypothetical Leo here, are we?" Mira didn't respond at first, slowly pushing herself out of the seat to stand. She quietly walked back to the door, placing her hand on the handle before finally responding to Lucy's question.

"It's easier to think we are." Mira smiled at her own statement before opening the door, throwing herself into the fray of the apartment. Lucy turned to watch the white-haired girl trying to calm the enraged Erza down, Lucy's heart breaking. Virgo were not known for showing their true emotions. They found it awkward and made it a point to keep them tucked into their own personal shelf. It didn't mean they felt any less than the other eleven zodiac signs. Lucy knew Mira's feelings for Laxus weren't something that would go away; she probably had them for a while now. But Mira was so busy trying to make everyone else in the guild happy; she'd never be 'selfish' and make a move on him. And Laxus was pretty dumb when it came to any type of social contact. This case would probably be even harder than Gajeel and Levy.

"I will find you happiness, Mira. I promise," Lucy whispered, refusing to back down from the challenge. She was a Fairy Tail member, and she made it her duty to make everyone of her friends happy.

Even if it meant facing Laxus head on again.

**And the final pairing is revealed! Will Lucy let Mira's love slip through the cracks? How will the other pairings start to form? Will Lucy ever tell Natsu about her feelings? And what will his response be? And who else wants a guy as cute as Natsu?! I do! Stay tune for the next chapter!**

**Chapter Eight:**** Mistaken Perception**


	8. Mistaken Perception

**Whoo hoo! Another long time jump, but I'm happy that people are enjoying the story. I've been working on another story while fleshing out this once, hence the long wait. But I hope you're still waiting! Let's jump right into another chapter, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Fairy Tail kind**

**Chapter Eight: Mistaken Perception**

"Why are we up so early?" Natsu complained, yawning while stretching his arms over his head. Lucy let out a long sigh, shaking her head while glancing down at the list in her hand.

"Well, you wouldn't be up if you would just sleep in your own house. I can't even remember the last time I had my apartment to myself." In fact, Natsu had been stuck to her side since her birthday, which she expected. He bought her lunch, and then brought her to Fairy Tail so everyone could sing her Happy Birthday. At night, the two of them watched all of Lucy's favorite movies. When it was nearly impossible for Lucy to keep her eyes open, Natsu had transferred her dead weight into her bed. It shouldn't have come to a shock to her to see him snoring away next to her the following morning.

"Why is Mira making you get the supplies anyways? Shouldn't Erza or Laxus be taking care of this crap? They do it every year!" Lucy had planned to let Natsu sleep the morning away, but her cell phone ringing disturbed the guy's slumber. Mira, who was always so busy around this time of year, had called to ask Lucy to pick up some stuff for the annual Fourth of July party. Deciding she had nothing better to do before she went to work, Lucy wrote down all the supplies Mira needed before yanking Natsu out of bed. It wasn't much, but Lucy decided to drag Natsu along for some company.

"We're almost done, Natsu. All we have left on the list is the sparklers, and then we can head to Fairy Tail to drop this stuff off. Maybe I'll even treat you to a movie after this. If you stop complaining, that is."

"Only if it's _Iron Man 3_, and we see it in 3-D…and you let me buy the largest popcorn they have." He sure was pushy for someone receiving a present. Lucy rolled her eyes but nodded at his demand.

"That's fine; you know I have a Tony Stark crush anyways!" She looked up at the summer sky, letting out a dreamy sigh. "When he showed up in _Avengers_, I nearly melted in my seat. Do you realize how sexy that man's smile is?"

"I'm kind of into boobs, so I haven't really looked," He said bluntly, making Lucy scoff.

"You have the manners of a Neanderthal." He scrunched his nose at her comparison, showing he had no clue what she was implying.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Only to the people who associate with you." She laughed at her own joke, ignoring his grumbling while looking around the shopping plaza. Her eyes darted to the store she was looking for, skimming the windows while she walked toward the entrance. When a neon pink flyer caught her attention, she read the title while waiting for the automatic doors to slide open. "The carnival is in town again. Looks like it'll be even busier at Fairy Tail, now."

"That thing takes over the town every year; I'm surprised you haven't noticed all the tourists." Now that Natsu brought the information into light, Lucy did see an increase of customers in the shopping plaza. Many were taking pictures, probably enjoying the sunny day of sightseeing.

"Me and Erza were talking about it at Fairy Tail last night. Her and Jellal are going there for their "second official date". It's kind of cute!"

"He's still around? Damn, I thought she'd have kicked him to the curb by now," Natsu grumbled, Lucy glancing back at him and smiling. Though Natsu continued his tough guy act around Jellal, she knew that her best friend was accepting Erza's relationship. Jellal had even been seen around Fairy Tail, though for very limited amounts of time. This process was slow, but enough to keep Erza satisfied.

"Are you gonna go? To the carnival, I mean," She asked, watching him quickly shake his head.

"No way! I don't do rides, remember? Anything too fast makes me…" Even the thought of the fast moving carnival rides seemed to sicken Natsu. Lucy laughed, rubbing his back while walking through the aisles of the store.

"There's other stuff to do there, you know. They have some games you can play, and there's always tons of food choices. Plus photo booths and dunk tanks; lots of ways to show your strength." As if forgetting his previous queasiness, Natsu shot his head up and grinned.

"I forgot about that stuff! Man, I should get Gajeel to go so I can finally show him which one of us is the strongest. Gray, too!" Lucy nodded while she leaned up on her tiptoes, grabbing her desired items.

"If Gajeel and Gray go, expect to see Levy and Juvia."

"The more the better! Maybe I'll show them what a real powerhouse looks like." He flexed his arm, though Lucy barely noticed while continuing to count the sparklers.

"Sure, sure. I'll probably hear your cheering from wherever I am at the carnival."

"You're not coming with us?" She lifted her head, surprised at the downcast look he wore.

"I promised Loke that I'd go with him to the festival, since I bailed on him last year. Remember when Levy got hurt and I had to take her to the hospital? I promised him this year I'd be his 'ride buddy' or something. Last night, when we were at Fairy Tail, he asked me to go with him Friday."

"But we're best friends! Not you and Loke."

"Well what about Lisanna? Shouldn't you be bringing her?" As if enjoying the stabs of pain in her heart, Lucy mentioned the white-haired beauty. Natsu hadn't brought up any details about the date, but he had gone to talk to her when they visited Fairy Tail last night. There seemed to be no tension or awkwardness between them, smiles always full and honest. Lucy couldn't watch for long. The scene was bittersweet for her, and only reminded her of her feelings for Natsu. Feelings, she was now sure, he didn't think of in the same way. It was probably why she was so willing to go to the carnival with Loke; Natsu would be too busy with Lisanna to hang out. She didn't want to stand in their way. Natsu, however, barely considered the idea before helping Lucy carry the sparklers to the front counter.

"The Strauss siblings don't hang around town after the fourth of July. They have that family reunion or something. I thought Mira would have told you she'd be gone for a few days?"

"She did, just not the reason. I guess that explains why she's working with Kinana so much." Kinana was a fairly new employee to Fairy Tail, who was hired to help both the kitchen and the bar. Since Lucy's astrology went far better than expected, her time behind the bar was much less help then Mira originally thought. Having extra revenue from Lucy's appearance, Master hired Kinana as an exclusive Fairy Tail worker. Despite only being around for a short time, Kinana was quite good with the regulars. "Normally Lisanna would take over if me and Mira both have the day off, but now I can see how that'd be a problem."

"So you'll come with us to the carnival, right?" At his hopeful look, Lucy smiled but quietly shook her head.

"A promise is a promise, Natsu. Loke's only in town for a couple days, and he really wants to hang out with me. But I'm sure we'll run into each other at some point. And you know that the boys will have no problem going with you!" Despite her optimistic reply, she watched Natsu's shoulders sink and his head lower.

"It won't be the same though." She only looked away from him to pay for the sparklers, thanking the cashier before grabbing the full bags. She thought about her predicament as she walked out of the store, a depressed guy tagging along behind her. Finally she snapped her fingers, swiveling to face him with a bright smile.

"Well why don't we agree to go on one right together? I know you don't like motion, but the Ferris wheel is pretty slow moving. I'm sure Loke will be dragging me on every other ride, so he won't mind skipping out on this. Plus, it's not even a real ride! Do you think you could stomach your motion sickness for it?" He looked up at her beaming smile, not losing the uneasy look on his face. She understood that Natsu really hated testing his fragile stomach, but the slow motion of the Ferris wheel shouldn't make him throw up. She would know; she had been by his side for many of his vomiting sessions. By now she had a pretty good gauge on his stomach's capabilities.

"You're not going to get mad if you're wrong and I barf on you, right?" Was that a serious question? She felt her eyebrow twitch, but she kept her smile while forcing a laugh.

"I can always just bring a bag in case you need it; there's no need to go to that extreme."

"Then you've got yourself a deal." He reached his hand out, sending her a smile that made her heart skip. "I'll take you on the Ferris wheel right before the fireworks start! They always do fireworks the day after the fourth to try and get people to come."

"I've…never seen fireworks on a Ferris wheel." Lucy quickly lowered her head while grabbing his hand to shake. Praying her bangs would cover the huge blush on her cheeks, Lucy worried her bottom lip with her teeth. Natsu was offering to take her on a Ferris wheel ride with fireworks? Just how cliché could you get? And yet, her mind knew the truth. Natsu didn't see any difference between riding with her or riding with Erza. To him, the romantic ambiance would be lost. The only time he'd probably notice it was if Lisanna was the passenger with him. The thought made her heart drop.

"Hey, is that Juvia?" Lucy slowly lifted her head, following Natsu's gaze to see the blue-haired girl on the sidewalk. Her eyes lit up when she realized Juvia was happily chatting away with none other than Gray Fullbuster.

"Her and Gray must be on a date!" She squealed, her earlier melancholy disappearing at the thought. Natsu shook his head, throwing one hand over his head and waving.

"Yo! Gray!" Lucy panicked at Natsu's loud call, trying to throw her hands over his mouth. He easily sidestepped her, now waving both of his hands wildly. "Look over here, bastard!"

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed, yanking on his arm hard. He stumbled a bit, glancing down to her in confusion.

"What's up with you, Luce?"

"Don't you see they're on a—" Before she could finish, Natsu got knocked hard across the back of the head. Lucy gasped, Natsu crouching on the ground while swearing loudly. Both of his hands now pressed to the spot the black-haired man had hit, Gray crossing his arms in front of Natsu and scowling.

"Why were you screaming my name like an idiot?" At the annoyed question, Natsu seethed while glaring up at Gray.

"You fucking asshole!" Lucy was quick to step between the two glaring boys, pressing a hand to both their chests. Her hand instantly reeled back from Gray's when realizing he had already lost his shirt. Feeling an ominous aura behind her, Lucy peeked over her shoulder and tensed at the glare she received from Juvia. She moved so fast away from Gray that Lucy ran straight into Natsu's rising form. The two yelled as they ended up on the cobblestone, receiving a few look from the tourists.

"Gray, Juvia…so nice to see you." Lucy groaned as she sat up, rubbing the arm that had landed against the ground. She sent a smile up to the couple, trying to salvage the awkward moment. "We were just out buying supplies for Fairy Tail's party on Thursday!"

"Juvia and Gray-sama were just going for lunch before Gray-sama heard his name being called." Standing close to Gray's back, Juvia sent a death glare at Natsu. The pink-haired boy tensed, a look of pure fear on his face. If she wasn't sure that Juvia would kill Natsu for ruining their date, Lucy may have laughed. Instead, she helped her frozen friend to his feet while brushing herself off.

"Well, we didn't mean to intrude on you two." At her apologetic tone, Gray smiled and shook his head.

"We're more than happy to talk. I'm sure Juvia wouldn't mind if you joined us for lunch."

"Well, uh…" Lucy hesitated, glancing over Gray's shoulder. She expected another threatening glare, but was surprised to see a bright smile on Juvia's face.

"Juvia wouldn't mind! Natsu and Lucy should join."

"Cool! Can we get Chinese?!" Natsu was snapped out of his fear at the mention of food, grinning while pointing over their shoulders. "I know an awesome buffet down the street! Let's go!"

"Wait—" Lucy couldn't get another word out before Natsu was on the move, the sparklers left forgotten at Lucy's feet. Letting out a tired groan, Lucy gathered the bags before looking to her friends and smiling. "I guess we accept your invitation."

"I'll help you carry that." Lucy thanked Gray for his offer, splitting up the load between the two of them. Once situated, the three followed the over excited Natsu down the busy street. They soon caught up, Gray snatching Natsu's shirt to keep him with the group. Once certain the energetic idiot wouldn't run off again, Gray allowed him to lead the way toward the restaurant.

"Juvia is amazed at how many people are in Magnolia." The street was so crowded that it was hard to walk without bumping into anyone.

"I guess it'll be much busier for Fairy Tail, too. Makarov will be pleased, I'm sure." At Gray's response, Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Of course! Any influx of people is good for business." Seeming to remember something, Gray looked over to Lucy with a concerned expression.

"Speaking of businesses…has your father tried to contact you since the incident at the bar?"

"No, not yet. It's only been a couple days, so I know I shouldn't be hopeful that his appearance at the bar will be last time I see him. I'm actually very worried about what his next plan of attack is."

"Don't be," Natsu said, seeming uninterested in the conversation. Lucy looked up at him, watching his carefree shrug. "Even if your dad comes back, Gramps would stop him. That old man would die before he let anything hurt the members of Fairy Tail."

"But Lucy's father doesn't seem like he'd play fair. Juvia can understand Lucy's fear," Juvia said, Lucy's smile dimming at the response. Her father had always gone with the idea that everything was fair in love and war. Would that mean he would continue to come after Fairy Tail? "Lucy?"

"Huh?"

"Juvia wishes to know if Lucy would ever consider taking over Heartfilia's corporation."

"To be honest, I never had an interest in running my dad's company. Especially after I ran away," Lucy replied, shaking her head. "Once I became a member of Fairy Tail, I knew I'd never be able to go back to that life. Fairy Tail is where my heart belongs, no matter what my father may think."

"Good. I don't think I'd like a Fairy Tail without you in it, Lucy." Despite Gray's friendly implication, Lucy saw the slight tensing of Juvia's shoulders.

"I'm sure you'd be fine without me," Lucy said, trying to laugh off the awkwardness.

"No way." Lucy looked up at Natsu, who had stopped walking to give her a stern stare. "Fairy Tail without you in it wouldn't be the same. So don't even think about going back with your father!"

"Of course I wouldn't. Don't say such weird things." Her eyes widened when he threw his arm around her, pulling her quickly to his side.

"I'm not kidding, Luce! You belong right here, with Fairy Tail." Instantly she shoved away from him, trying to sound upset. Even without looking at herself, she could feel her face overheating.

"Knock it off, Natsu! People are staring. "

"Come on Lucy, don't be like that!" He laughed when she scowled, balling her hands next to her waist. Behind them, Juvia and Gray exchanged knowing looks. It was only when Gray looked back to his Fairy Tail friends that Juvia let a look of relief cross over her face. From Lucy's obvious embarrassment, Juvia knew her romantic fantasies had nothing to do with Gray. An enticing smell quickly distracted Natsu from Lucy's growl, Natsu cheering when realizing they had reached their destination. "Alright, we made it! Let's go pig out!"

"Juvia has a bad feeling about this." The four walked into the restaurant, Natsu not hesitating to charge the buffet line. Embarrassed over his outlandish behavior, Lucy pressed her palm to her forehead and groaned. Gray seemed to feel the same, a vein appearing on the side of his temple.

"He really needs to learn to control himself when he's on a date."

"Yeah, I kno—Wait! This isn't a date!" Both Juvia and Gray brushed off Lucy's rebuttal, moving to get in line for food. She slowly dropped her hand from her forehead, wondering if others saw Natsu and Lucy the same way. While it was true that they spent most of their time as a pair, Lucy had just assumed that was Natsu's style. Until her girl's night out, she hadn't spent much time thinking about their intimacy. But now, realizing her feelings…was it still okay to be this way? Her eyes lowered while the troubling thought came up. If Natsu was seeing Lisanna, was it still okay for Natsu and Lucy to share the close bond they always had? Or would she lose him? Even if she kept her feelings a secret, and faked her happiness for Lisanna and Natsu, would she be left alone anyways?

"Lucy!" Looking up, Lucy saw Natsu's bright grin fill the room. "We came at the best time. They even have those shrimp things you love."

"They do? That's great." Despite her attempt to show her enthusiasm, Natsu wasn't sold. His concerned look quickly ensnared her heart again.

"What's wrong? Do you not like this place anymore?"

"No, it's not that." Doing her best to fake a smile, Lucy leaned up and ruffled Natsu's hair. "It's nothing, actually. I'll meet you at the table, okay?"

"Well…hurry up, or we'll leave you behind." She kept her smile bright until he turned his back and headed back toward the table. Despite the happiness she felt by his side, Lucy was sure it was now limited. Like a freight train, Gajeel's ominous words came back to haunt Lucy. _You won't always be by her side. One day, even you'll be paired off with some weirdo._

Lucy feared that day was coming sooner than she expected.

* * *

_7:53 _

Levy nervously paced in front of Fairy Tail, trying to keep her nerves still. As it was, Levy was certain she would leave before eight even showed up. For the seventh time, Levy glanced to the black capris that she had worn with her teal tank top. Would her choices be okay? She had rushed to Fairy Tail from her job at the library, giving her much less time to get ready than she wanted. Should she have spent more time on her outfit? Was there even a _reason _to get ready?

_7:55_

This was all Gajeel's fault! Being as stubborn as he was, he never told her what this was. While Lucy had said several times that this was normal behavior for a Taurus male when it came to dating, Levy wasn't sold. What if she had the wrong impression? Gajeel wasn't close to many people in the guild; what if he just wanted to make a friend? As soon as she thought that, Levy shook her head. Gajeel didn't make friends! That wasn't his style. So then, why was he asking her to hang out? Was it really a date?

_7:58_

And where was he taking her? For the past several days, he refused to speak about what they were doing tonight. Because of it, Levy felt completely unprepared. While some of her enjoyed the fact that Gajeel was taking the reins, another part of her wasn't pleased. What if she didn't like it? What if this was all a joke? Could she deal with the humiliation of being stood up? So many questions raced through her head, and caused her to fidget with the yellow headband in her hair. Though she had fixed her hair several times after work, Levy couldn't stop herself from checking it again.

_8:00_

The loud rumble of an engine caught Levy off guard. Pulling her attention away from her hair, Levy glanced down the road that Fairy Tail sat on. Her eyes widened in shock when a black motorcycle came into sight. It was fast, and yet managed to stopped perfectly in front of her. She covered her hair when a gust of wind blew past her, Levy closing her eyes to keep the dust from damaging them.

"Yo." Levy slowly opened her eyes again, blinking at the voice. Looking up, Levy gasped as the rider yanked his helmet off his head. Gajeel stood over the bike, keeping it up with his long arm slung over the front. Without warning, Levy felt her body shiver at the sexy image Gajeel made. Who knew a bike could make Levy's brain go blank?

"Gajeel? What is…" She took a step toward him when he kicked the stand down, letting the bike lean on its own. He threw his leg over the side, sending Levy a confident smirk.

"This is my motorcycle."

"You own this?!"

"I stole it." She gasped, staring up at him in shock. Before she could manage a sentence, Gajeel scoffed and crossed his arms. "It's mine, shrimp. Don't get too worked up."

"That wasn't funny!" He looked away from her glare, giving Levy time to take in his attire. Wearing a dark blue t-shirt under his leather jacket, Gajeel wore black slacks and a pair of matching boots. Though they looked the same, Levy knew they were not the pair he wore around Fairy Tail. Did that mean he actually tried to look nice for her? She peeked up at his face, which still refused to look back at her. Taking a chance, Levy approached the bike and placed her hand on one of the handles. "This is…a really good looking bike, Gajeel."

"Trust me, it's not cheap."

"How come you've never brought it to Fairy Tail before?"

"I've never had a reason to." _Until today_ was in the air, even without his actual vocalization. Seeming frustrated with himself, Gajeel pushed off the side of the bike to stand in front of Levy. She glanced back to him, surprised to see him holding something out to her. Looking down to the helmet in his hand, Levy suddenly understood the point of the pants. She hesitated to take it, causing a cocky smirk to appear on the biker's face. "What are you, scared of a little speed?"

"No. But what are you going to wear? Don't you need a helmet too?" Not expecting her concern, Gajeel's face slipped into shock before he quickly covered it.

"I've got a spare underneath your seat, don't worry. Just put the damn thing on." Not giving her a choice, he tossed the helmet at her before turning back to his bike. Levy grasped the helmet tightly, turning it in her hands. What he was able to palm in one hand, Levy could barely hold in both of hers. He sure was a big guy. That should have scared her, not comforted her. Still, she could only smile and hug the helmet closer to her. Even if Gajeel was gruff, he took care of her.

"Have you ever taken anyone else on your bike?" He turned back to her at the question, his annoyance apparent in his sigh.

"What's that got to do with you?"

"I'm just asking!" She closed her eyes with her shout, which gave him the opportunity he was looking for. Reaching forward, Gajeel grabbed the helmet in her hands and pushed it over her head. By the time she realized what happened, Gajeel had secured his own helmet onto his head. A buzz of static ran through her ear before Gajeel's voice was transferred through a headpiece in the helmet.

"Will you be able to get on the bike, shrimp? Or do you need a step stool?" She glared at him, but realized he wouldn't be able to see it through the visor.

"I'll be just fine, thank you." When she spoke, she could hear slight ruffling in the front of her mouth. So it was a voice activated microphone? Just how expensive were these helmets? Gajeel laughed at his own joke, hopping back onto his bike easily. Watching him play with the handles of the bike, Levy realized how natural he seemed sitting there. Gajeel's figure didn't look so massive, and his bad boy persona fit well with the jet black color. She saw his helmet turn her way, and she hurried to the side of the bike. He offered his arm, turning his head forward again.

"Use my arm to hoist yourself up like you would a horse. Swing your leg over, then get ready. This thing is made for speed." She nodded, pressing her little hand onto his bicep. Praying she didn't make a fool of herself, Levy yanked herself over the top of the motorcycle and landed safely on the seat. Mentally she cheered, then pouted at the chuckle that rumbled through her helmet.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing; just hold tight." She barely heard his warning before he revved the engine, making Levy jump.

"W-Wait a second!" Instantly her hands wrapped around his waist, barely able to link over his abdomen. Once Gajeel felt the soft touch, he smirked and pressed the gas. Though she had prepared herself, Levy still squeaked when the bike lurched forward. Levy gasped as the wind hit her body, most of it being blocked by the driver in front of her. He really wasn't kidding about the speed! At first, her head pressed into his back, too scared to look at the blurry scenery behind her. Her eyes were sealed shut, and her arms stayed tense around the firm body in front of her.

"Stop hiding woman."

"No! You're going too fast and we're going to crash!" Her shrill went right through the microphone, causing a sharp feedback.

"Will you stop shouting?!" His sharp voice caused her to pause, giving him time to speak. "I'm not gonna crash with you here; I won't let you get hurt."

"Gajeel…"

"So just look up already, shrimp." The reassuring tone in his voice made Levy pull away from her safety net. Hesitating to open her eyes, Levy slowly peeked out at the scenery and gasped. Now out of the city part of Magnolia, Levy was floored as they sped along an open highway. Though Gajeel was still going fast, Levy was in awe at the beautiful sunset that rested over the ocean beside the paved road. Never before had she been able to experience the scenery so intimately. In a car, there was the radio or other people distracting her senses. Being on such an open mode of transportation let Levy divulge in the moment. Leaning away from his body, Levy's grip slightly slackened. The fear that once coursed through her was chased away by the beauty around them.

"This is amazing, Gajeel!" She called out, laughing in pure pleasure. Her eyes followed a flock of birds above the water, slowly outstretching her hand in the wind. It was a struggle to keep it from flinging back, but Levy enjoyed the cool breeze on her skin.

"Told ya," he said into the microphone.

"Can it go any faster?" She asked, Levy squealing when he started to increase the speed.

"Only if you hold on. I don't need you falling off." Smiling, Levy pressed her body against his back, resting her helmet on his back. Though her eyes were still watching the sunlight reflecting on the water, her mind was focused on how content she felt resting against Gajeel's muscular body. Her hands were comfortable against his stomach, feeling the softness of his shirt. Even though the speed should have still scared her, Levy couldn't feel anything but relaxed having Gajeel with her. When had that happened? "Don't fall asleep. We're not done yet."

"We aren't?" She glanced up at his shaking head, Levy realizing that they were slowing down again. She glanced to the exit that they were taking, not quite sure where his destination was. They had been riding for a bit, and she hadn't been paying attention to the roads they were taking. She stayed quiet while he weaved along the side roads, Levy still lost. It wasn't until Gajeel pulled into a parking lot and shut the bike off that Levy recognized the area. She yanked the helmet off her head, grasping the front of the seat when Gajeel moved off the bike. His helmet was off in a second, being hung on the handle of his bike. She blinked when she was lifted off the seat, Gajeel easily placing the petite woman on her feet.

"Put the helmet in the holder under your seat and follow me." She did as he asked, though their location didn't tell her much about their final destination.

"This is Magnolia park…what are we doing here?"

"Hoping that Juvia can follow instructions." His mumble was soft, making Levy glance to him suspiciously. She wanted to ask, but her mind derailed when he offered his hand to her with a scowl. Even in the darkening sky, Levy could detect the blush he held. Smiling before grasping his hand, Levy allowed Gajeel to lead her through the empty park. Though it was gorgeous, Magnolia park was a far ways from the city itself. Many people didn't like the hike, and only came out here during the daytime. The grass kept their feet from making much noise, leaving them in silence for their walk. Not liking the quiet, Levy tried to make conversation.

"How long have you had that bike?"

"A few years, I've been riding bikes since day one. I don't like driving cars. I can fix them just fine, but they're too much of a pain to take care of. Plus, I've been told I look pretty good on a bike." He sent a smirk back at her, Levy frowning at his statement. She had noticed it, but the thought of others reaching the same conclusion bothered her.

"Who says that?"

"Just people."

"Like girls?"

"Maybe."

"I bet you use it to pick up chicks all the time." She knew it wasn't true; Gajeel hated interacting with people. It had taken him years to even think of forming friendships at Fairy Tail. Seeming to agree with Levy's mental process, Gajeel scoffed and faced forwards again.

"Nobody else has worn that helmet, shrimp. I don't make it a point to let other people on my bike."

"Then…why me?" She asked softly, looking down to their linked hands.

"I know you're smart; put the pieces together." He was a contradiction in himself. How could he be so blunt while still avoiding the question? It was making Levy angry and embarrassed at the same time. Gajeel finally stopped, yanking her to stand beside him. "We're here."

"What's 'here'?" But once she looked ahead of them, she got her answer. The sun was now gone, leaving nothing but stars in the darkening sky. The spot Gajeel had taken them was actually a hill, giving a beautiful view of the area around them. Though the lights from the city were visible, they did nothing to block the clear night sky in front of them. Her hand tightened on his in surprise when noticing a picnic blanket laid out on the grass. It had a basket, which she was sure had some sort of food inside of it. Resting on the basket was a bouquet of flowers, confirming that this was in fact a date. But what really caught her attention was the tripod that rested in the middle of the checkered blanket. "Is that a telescope?"

"I figured it'd be easier to see the stars away from the city lights. You kept blabbing about the constellations last time, and you looked pretty happy telling me about them. I guess I didn't really mind it, either. I had Juvia come set this up when I went to pick you up." There a pause of silence, Levy unsure of how to react. Gajeel seriously thought of this by himself? He even asked Juvia for help? Gajeel's pride was huge; asking for anyone's help was nearly impossible to him. And yet, for one moment between them, Gajeel caved. "If you don't want to do this, it's fine. I don't care either way, you know. And the flowers were Juvia's idea; I've got nothing to do with those. Stupid woman, going crazy with my credit card…"

"This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." She looked up at him, unable to hide the huge smile that tugged at her lips. Instinctively he scowled, running his free hand through his hair to try and play casual.

"Don't get all emotional; this is the only time I'll do this." Levy ignored his response, knowing it was all to save face. Even if he didn't say it, Levy could feel a slight tremor in the hand she held. Was Gajeel nervous she wouldn't like the date? The thought struck deep in the bookworm's heart.

Moved by his effort, Levy ignored her nerves and better reasoning while turning to Gajeel. Without permission she wrapped her arms around his neck, catching him off guard. Her body slid along his intimately, giving Gajeel a clear understanding of the curves the bookworm possessed. Even though she was on the tips of her toes, Levy was unable to reach his cheek. Not willing to give up on showing her gratitude, Levy improvised to make up for the lack of height. His eyes widened at the soft pressure of her lips against his neck, Levy leaving an opened mouth kiss to the exposed skin. Feeling his pulse jump under her lips, Levy pulled away before burying her face into his shoulder. Even with her boost of bravery, Levy could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Had she really just kissed Gajeel's neck?

"Thank you, Gajeel," She whispered, feeling his body tense from the foreign touch. Levy had never seen someone touch Gajeel so familiarly. Even Juvia, his best friend, rarely placed a hand on Gajeel. Natsu did, but it was only during a fight. Now that Levy had crossed his personal space, how would he respond? They stood there in silence, Levy refusing to let go of him. Half nerves, half fear of rejection, Levy was too scared to see Gajeel's reaction.

"Jesus woman…" A second later, Levy felt a rough hand slide through her hair while an arm slung around her waist. She was hoisted up into his body, Levy gasping when his eyes captivated hers in a hungry stare. She knew Gajeel was strong, but holding her with one arm was more than she expected! She was sure it would have scared her with any other man. Instead, red stained her cheeks at the feel of his breath against her lips. His body was flush against her, allowing her to feel every crevice of muscle he had. Even with the forceful hold, Levy wasn't scared. Her breathing was short and her heartbeat was racing, but neither was from fear. He leaned forward, Levy's eyes fluttering closed at the brush of their noses. Her mouth parted gently, anticipating the rough capture of her lips. Never before had she wanted a kiss from a man like him. But here, in his strong embrace, Levy felt her body trembling in excitement. Her eyes were screwed shut, her lips eagerly accepting the strong kiss. She arched closer to his body, enjoying the soft growl that poured into her open mouth. It thrilled her, enticing her mouth to move slowly against his. The way his tongue slipped against her lower lip made her moan, a soft fire sparking in her lower belly. It was the first time a man had ever made her toes curl. There was no doubt about it; Gajeel was an expert kisser.

For a naughty second, Levy wondered what else he specialized in.

Instead, she felt his fingers tense on her lower back before she was abruptly dropped back onto her feet. She fell to the ground, her knees turning to Jell-o from the anticipation. By the time she focused her eyesight on him, all she saw was his back.

"Gajeel?" She asked timidly, unsure of what had just happened. Even with him looking the opposite way, his voice was clear to her.

"Public or not, next time you do something like that, I ain't holding back. Whatever happens will be on your shoulders, not mine." His hand pressed over the side of his neck where she had touched, sending her a serious glance before walking toward the blanket. Levy, immediately understanding his warning, flushed. What had just happened? Pressing a finger to her lower lip, Levy replayed his warning and shivered. Just how serious were Gajeel's feelings for her? And did she feel the same? Was it enough to do _that_? "Shrimp."

"Y-Y-Yes!" She scrambled to her feet, instantly regretting answering his call when noticing his smirk. She pouted, walking over and dropping to sit on the blanket. She crossed her arms and legs, looking at the telescope in front of them. "What?"

"Are you going to show me where all these constellations are or not?" After fighting with herself for a few minutes, Levy glanced over to Gajeel. Her resolve to stay angry at him disappeared when watching him toy with the telescope in front of them. It was obvious that he had no clue how to use it or what to even look for. He sure was hopeless at times. Letting a slight smile return to her face, Levy crawled to kneel between the telescope and Gajeel, her back barely brushing his chest.

"Where do I even begin?" It didn't take long for Levy to start explaining the night sky, taking turns between herself and Gajeel when using the telescope. During one of the explanations, Gajeel's hand slipped onto Levy's hip while Levy leaned against him. By the end of the night, their hands had linked together once again. He glanced down at the woman in front of him, smirking to himself. He could play nice with Mr. Perfect for the rest of his life if got Levy to stay by his side. For once in his solitary life, Gajeel didn't want to be alone.

* * *

"Happy Fourth of July!" Mira's joyous shout was echoed by the completely packed guild. Everyone who considered themselves a true member was there, tossing back drinks and enjoying the festivities. Mira, Lucy, and Kinana were all working, doing their best to please the members. Plates of food were lined up along one of the walls, feeding the huge stomachs of Fairy Tail. Natsu's plate was taller than he was, and he didn't shy from diving right in. Others kept distance from him in fear of getting hit with scraps that didn't reach his mouth.

"Did you grow up in a cave? Or were you just raised by wolves?" Laxus asked distastefully, sending a disgusted glance at the messy eater. Natsu paused in eating, taking a moment to mull over Laxus's rhetorical question. After swallowing a huge lump of food, Natsu shook his head.

"Dragons, actually." Giving a cheeky smile after his sarcastic answer, Natsu picked up his plate and moved to another table to resume his devouring of food. It was obvious Laxus did not see the same humor as Natsu, a slight snarl pulling at the top of his lip. The look was quickly wiped from his face by a hard pat on his shoulder; Laxus glancing over the elderly man responsible for the touch.

"Leave the boy alone, Laxus! We're all here to celebrate the beauty of freedom and another year of shenanigans by Fairy Tail." Despite leaving most of the managing of Fairy Tail to Laxus and Mira, Makarov always made it a point to join in during the Fairy Tail festivities. Nobody knew his true age, but he was the oldest by a good twenty years. Despite that, his smile reflected a youthful soul that knew nothing but mischief and fun. "Tonight, you should loosen up a bit. Why don't you have some fun; you're only 28! These are the best years of your life!"

"And what 'fun' would you like me to partake in?" As Laxus rolled his eyes, Makarov lifted his hand and snapped. Like magic, the strumming of music started to fill the bar. Makarov laughed heartily at the sound, and then grinned even wider when Mira placed a new beer mug in front of him.

"Are you enjoying yourself, master?" She smiled down at him lovingly, respect quite obvious in her eyes. Makarov nodded his head happily, taking a swig of his beer before pointing to his grandson.

"I'd be much happier if Laxus would crack a smile. Mira, why don't you let Lucy and Kinana take over the bar for a bit?"

"Then what would I do?" She asked, amused by her employer's grin. He leaned in closer to her, as if to whisper a secret. His voice, however, boomed louder than the music.

"Why, take Laxus out on the dance floor of course," Makarov said, giving Mira a wink. Immediately Laxus stood, sending a glare down to his drunken grandfather.

"Treat Mirajane with respect; she's a bartender, not your servant."

"It's okay, Laxus." The two exchanged a look, Mira lifting the skirt of her dress and curtseying to Laxus. "I wouldn't mind taking a break to dance with you."

"See? How can you say no to such a beautiful woman? You better not decline; I'm sure many other men would be happy to dance with our favorite bartender." At Makarov's teasing, Laxus grimaced before walking across the floor to Mira. She lifted her head when his hand trailed along her arm, grasping her hand in his own. Her eyes never wavered from his even when goose bumps appeared along her skin. Instead, she stepped closer to him and rested her free hand against his heart.

"I'm quite the dancer, you know." She sent him a kind smile that started to erode the scowl marring his lips. His hand grasped her waist, Laxus using their linked hands to yank her body against his.

"You shouldn't play into his diluted fantasies. When you do this, he assumes you enjoy being by my side." In response to his words, Mira's smile only grew.

"Sometimes living in a fantasy isn't so bad. We all have something we wish was reality. If I can grant master a piece of his dream, then I will." Her fingers curled around his own, her voice lowering so only he could hear. "Is this fantasy too hard to bear for you, Laxus?"

"Don't sell yourself short, Mirajane. You should know anyone's answer to that." Even as he scolded her, Laxus led Mira away from his grandfather and onto the dance floor. Makarov watched the two from his table, quietly sipping on his mug. A few seconds later, he dropped down the mug and closed his eyes.

"You sure like to play with fire, child." A few seconds passed before he glanced to his left, watching the blonde haired bartender poke her head out from behind a pillar.

"Thank you for helping me out, master," Lucy said, bowing her head to him. In response Makarov laughed, waving his hand.

"I'm happy to help my children! But, if Natsu hadn't distracted Laxus with his obnoxious eating habits, my grandson would have seen us talking. He would not have hesitated to tell Mira about your schemes."

"I know," Lucy mumbled, glancing over to the couple. Mira's smile was small but completely genuine as she talked to Laxus, laughing at a sour face he made. Even with the lack of a smile, the softness in Laxus's eyes proved to Lucy that she knew what she was doing. "But isn't it my job to match my clients up? Laxus is in my matchmaking business."

"You have been doing quite a good job, Lucy. I'm very proud of your progress. Please, take a seat." Lucy glanced around the bar, making sure that everyone had a drink before sitting in front of Makarov. Once she was settled, Makarov finished the beer he was drinking before looking at her. "How is your progress with 'Operation Layla' going?"

"Y-you know about that?!" she squeaked out, feeling uneasy with Makarov's knowledge.

"Shouldn't I know about the things going on in my bar? I'm not just here for my good looks," He said, his laugh easing Lucy's tense shoulders. "Besides, it'd be hard not to know about it. Natsu talks about your plan every time he comes into Fairy Tail; he's quite the spokesman."

Though she was feeling embarrassed, Lucy glanced over to Natsu and smiled. By now he had finished his plate of food, and was caught up in a conversation with Gray and Gajeel. Knowing she would be bound to break them up soon, she looked back to Makarov and nodded.

"Natsu's been a huge help for my operation. I owe him everything. I don't know what I would do if he wasn't by my side; he's my best friend." She spoke from her heart, knowing hiding anything from Makarov would be pointless. Being as old and wise as he was, he would see through any façade she tried to put up.

"Is that all he is?" He really knew more than she probably wanted him to. Lucy's smile turned sad despite her positive nod.

"That's all he wants to be."

"You know this?" At his odd question, Lucy paused before answering.

"It's not hard to see."

"Ah, so that's how it is." Despite the understanding reply, Makarov glanced to Natsu with a smile Lucy didn't quite get. "Edward De Bono once said 'Most of the mistakes in thinking are inadequacies of perception rather than mistakes of logic'. Do you understand what that means?"

"I…I don't understand why you're telling me this," Lucy answered truthfully, watching the owner of Fairy Tail slowly rise to his feet.

"You will, soon. I'm sure of that." She wanted to ask him what he was talking about, but she never got the chance.

"Lucy!" Hearing the loud call of her name, Lucy jerked her head in the direction of the voice. Instantly she saw dark eyes staring at her. She turned to say something to Makarov, only to realize the momentary distraction gave him ample time to escape. Sighing, she turned back to the teenage boy now sitting across from her.

"Romeo? Are you okay?" Quickly he shook his head, but didn't speak. Too tired from running around serving drinks, Lucy leaned on her arm. "If you don't talk to me, I can't help."

"I know that!" but yet after his shout, Romeo remained silent. His intense stare was on the table, his hands clenched into fists. Whatever was wrong with Romeo, it was serious. Taking a stab at what it involved, Lucy used her womanly instinct.

"Did something happen with Wendy?" He looked up quickly at the name, both fists slamming on the table.

"Tell me how to beat Natsu and Gajeel!" Lucy tilted her head at the command, unsure of why he changed the topic.

"How would I know that? If anyone would have that information, it'd be Erza. But why do you want to fight them?"

"I have to beat them before tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Isn't that kind of soon?" Trying to calm him down, Lucy placed her hand over his fist and smiled. "If you talk to me, I may be able to help you. Whatever you need them to do for you, I'm sure they'd do it without a fight. You're their Fairy Tail family, remember?"

"But that's not good enough this time," He mumbled, his frustration evident in his face.

"Why not?" She asked, worrying over her introverted client. Though she was sure Romeo could handle himself in a fight, she didn't want to see him challenge either man. Natsu and Gajeel took fighting very seriously, and could wipe the floor with Romeo. Even with that information, Romeo would never back down from the challenge once it was issued. While she was fairly certain Natsu would never accept Romeo's fight, Gajeel might.

"I…" he hesitated, Lucy trying to urge him with her eyes.

"Romeo!" Both looked up at the call of the teenager's name, Wendy's worried face appearing next to the table. Any chance of Romeo talking evaporated at the appearance of the girl. Wendy panted as she pressed her hands to her knees, two unlit sparklers in her hands.

"Happy Fourth of July, Wendy." At Lucy's introduction, Wendy straightened and smiled.

"You too Lucy!" Once the girls shared warm smiles, Wendy turned her attention back to Romeo. "Why are you inside? You promised to sit with me at the parade, and Master just said they're about to start. We need to go outside or we'll lose our spot!"

"Sorry, Lucy needed my help with something."

"What?!" Both teens looked at Lucy, who quickly caught onto the troubled look Romeo sent her. Whatever his problem was, he didn't want Wendy to know. Even if he hadn't opened up to her yet, Romeo was still her client. Mentally apologizing for lying to Wendy, Lucy nodded quickly. "Oh yeah! How could I forget I asked Romeo to help me...pass out fliers for the carnival! I must be tired or something."

"Are you going, too? Romeo invited me to go with him tomorrow, since it's my only day off from work. I told him I wasn't very good on roller coasters, but Romeo said it was fine. He's really a good guy." Wendy blushed, and it only took Lucy a second to realize why Romeo was so frantic about tomorrow. Looking to Romeo with a shocked expression, the brooding guy didn't lift his gaze from his fist against the table. So that was why…"Lucy, do you want to watch the parade with us?"

"Hu-huh?" Lucy asked, slowly looking up to Wendy again.

"You're probably planning to watch with Natsu, huh?" Even Wendy thought of them as a packaged deal? It almost made Lucy slam her head into the table.

"I think I'll be okay on my own. You two should hurry up, though. I wouldn't want you to miss it."

"Oh you're right! Romeo, let's hurry."

"Calm down Wendy, I'm coming. Oh, and thanks, Lucy." From the gentle nod of the teenager, Lucy knew Romeo was thanking her for backing his story up. She only smiled; trying to hide her concern. Would Romeo really try to challenge the boys in order to date Wendy? And would they really accept the challenge? She waved the two off, watching the crowds of Fairy Tail start to exit the bar. The Fairy Tail parade was certainly a sight to see. In truth, it was probably the highlight of the night. Laxus had even allowed Mira to pull him out to watch. Normally, Lucy was the first one outside to enjoy the show. Summer was her season; it had always been her favorite. Last year she had even participated in it. And yet tonight, she couldn't get herself pumped up for the parade. Her heart just wasn't in it.

Trying not to think of her weird behavior, Lucy started to clean up the beer mugs that many of the patrons had left behind. The quiet clanking of the glass disrupted the otherwise silent area, a nearly impossible feat for the bar. Lucy glanced out the window when she heard the music for the parade start, a loud set of cheers quickly following. Lucy smiled sadly before moving the beer mugs toward the bar, nearly dropping them at the piercing gaze staring at her.

"Na-Natsu! Jesus you scared me!" She laughed to try and shake off her melancholy feelings, knowing Natsu would be the first one to pick up on it. She dropped the beer mugs onto the counter of the bar, and turned to grab some more. "What are you doing inside?"

"Luce—"

"The parade is going to be done before you can even get out there!" She made it one step before Natsu's hand was around her wrist, stopping her from moving again.

"Something's not right with you lately." She stiffened at his angry tone, knowing that her façade was not working. Just like the restaurant, Natsu saw through her fake happiness. Her eyes stared at the floor as he rose from his barstool, keeping his hand on her wrist while standing behind her. "Is someone causing you problems?"

"No, it's nothing like that," She answered quietly. Really, she wasn't lying. Even if Natsu was the subject of her problems, he wasn't actually _causing _them. That was her heart's doing. Natsu was just being Natsu, and Lucy couldn't stop herself from falling for him. It was the age old problem; the girl having a crush on her best friend. Maybe this was why so many thought women and men weren't meant to be friends. It only ended in heartbreak. "I think I'll be okay after the weekend. A lot of my clients are moving into the dating phases of their relationships, and it's a lot to keep up with."

"That's all?"

"What else would there be?" The way she avoided the conversation would make Gajeel proud. She heard Natsu blow a frustrated puff of air between his lips, but his hold on her wrist didn't loosen.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm your best friend." While normally spunky and unable to have a serious conversation, the soft tone Natsu was now using showed a different side to him. All the times Natsu threw the 'best friend' statement out, it was loud and more of an annoyance than anything. But here, in the quietness of the bar, Lucy understood. This was really important to Natsu. No matter how many times he said it, he needed her to understand him this time.

"Of course. Best friends, no matter what." Turning to face him, she smiled while clasping the necklace he gave her in her hand. His eyes glanced down to her hand before slowly looking back up at her emotional eyes.

"That's a promise, right?" He asked, watching Lucy nod her head.

"I promise." Another loud crackle of something from the parade was accompanies by blue light bathing the dark room, Lucy sliding her hand into Natsu's. Tilting her head, she tugged him toward the door. "So as your best friend, I refuse to let you miss any more of the parade."

"That's why I came in here to get you! I had the best seat for us, too." Lucy laughed while the two moved toward the entrance of Fairy Tail, falling back into her comfortable friendship with Natsu. With her hand firmly placed in his, Lucy knew their friendship would eventually have to change. But worrying about it wasn't going to do anything but stress Lucy out. Instead, she would enjoy her time with Natsu for as long as she could. And when it was time to let go of that warm hand, she would do so with a smile and a broken heart.

**Aww, our poor Lucy! Stuck in her own love troubles. But with great power comes great responsibility. What will happen with our blooming couples? Will Erza and Jellal survive their first real date? Will Lucy and Loke hit it off? Just what does Romeo have up his sleeve? Will the Ferris wheel fireworks have any effect on Lucy and Natsu? And who else loves Gajeel's shy side? Stay tune to find out!**

**Chapter Nine:**** Carnival Confessions **


End file.
